Homeless
by Josy1986
Summary: What started off as a drabble, now became a story on it's own. Asami, former heir to the Future Industries Epire, now walks the streets of Republic City. Working hard to get by, fate brings a stranger on her path... Korrasami
1. Chapter 1

Homeless: Chapter 1

It was cold outside. The sun had set over an hour ago and snow had formed a blanket all over the streets of Republic City. It was far below zero but a handful of people were still outside.

One of them was Asami Sato. Former heiress of the Future Industries empire. Former, yes. Her father had disowned her once he found out about her, so called, disgusting interest for women instead of men. She had a girlfriend for about a week and he found out. He gave her the choice, her or a future as Hiroshi's straight daughter.

Asami had picked her girlfriend over the rest. She had turned around and never looked back. She packed some small things into a sports bag. One of them was a framed picture of her mother.

She made her way to her girlfriends place but found out soon that it had been her money what attracted her to Asami. Not love. She had left her, now, ex's place the same day. She had thought she would be able to stay with her. Sure they had only been together for a short time. But they were in love right?

Right?

Her heart ached in her chest. She felt betrayed. It had taken her so long for deal with her feelings. Her true feelings. Her ex had been very eager and now she understood why. She wanted to lure the beautiful raven haired woman into her bed a few days after they first met. Asami had refused and said she simply wasn't ready for that level of intimacy just yet. The girl in question had been disappointed and reluctantly agreed. The vixen had never been happier that she had refused.

The two of them went out on dates first. Of course Asami had always paid for anything. She was drunk from the attention the other girl gave her to think straight. After a few weeks of dating, Asami was the one who asked the other to be her girlfriend and she, of course, said yes.

The former heiress felt so stupid. So naïve. What was she thinking? Was she even thinking? Should she go back to her father? Tell him she made a mistake? No, she couldn't. She knew that she wasn't interested in men the same way that she was interested in women. And so she went to a hotel to check in there. She gave the person behind the desk her credit card but it was refused. And the next and the next. None of them worked.

She was guided out and there she was, alone. No money. No friends. Nothing.

That had been two weeks ago. She survived by working here and there for food. She had made a shelter for herself to keep most of the cold outside. At night she hardly slept from the cold.

Now she walked out of a small alley where she had been doing a little work for a garage owner. She wore the outfit that she always used on the Future Industries test tracks. Along with an extra dark red leather jacket that had a nice high collar to keep the cold from seeping into the fabric. Fresh snow cracked under her boots as she walked to the end of the alley. The roads were icy and slippery. She was as careful as possible but that didn't stop the person that hit her the moment she stepped out of the alley. She slipped and fell backwards. She tried to soften the blow with one of her hands but that failed miserably.

The man that bumped into her sneered at the young woman who flinched from such behavior. "Watch where you're going!" he yelled before he continued and just left here there.

She watched him run off and tried to get back on her feet. She whimpered in pain when she tried to get up. Her right ankle was hurting, the same for her left wrist. she held her painful wrist with her other hand to keep it stable.

"Hey… are you okay…?" a soft voice asked. "I saw what happened… what an ass. Here, let me help."

Asami looked up into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. Her voice was caught in her throat when she tried to reply. Gentle hands helped her back on her feet. She wanted to say 'thank you' but all she managed to do was wince in pain when she tried to stand on her right ankle.

"That's not right… you need to go to a doctor." The stranger said with a frown.

Asami had a better look on the stranger now. She was a woman around her own age. She had short chestnut hair. Amazing eyes and a skin with the color of caramel. "N-no I can't. I need to-"

"Yeah, well, I'm not letting you go without proper care." She wrapped Asami's right arm around her neck so she could lean on her. "We're seeing my doctor, she's really nice. Trust me." She said with a smile that made Asami's heart melt just a little bit.

"A-alright…"

"My car is nearby…" she put an arm around Asami's waist to help her walk to her car. Ironically, it was a Satomobile.

Asami chuckled softly when she was helped onto the passenger's seat in the front. The stranger sat behind the wheel after she put Asami's sports bag on the back seat and buckled the both of them up before she drove off. They were silent all the way to the stranger's so called doctor. She had the time to sneak a peek at the woman next her without the worry of being caught.

She had flawless skin. Bright ocean colored eyes. Her short hair went along with all the rest of her looks. She looked tough but she knew for sure that she would be the kindest person anyone could meet. She hadn't noticed that they had stopped until the tanned face suddenly turned and those beautiful eyes locked with hers.

_Oh God… she caught me staring… wait… I'm still staring! I need to look away! Why can't I look away!?_ Thoughts raced through her head and she tried to say something. "I… uh…" a blush crawled it's way from her neck to her cheeks. The stranger smiled at her and with that, showed her perfectly white teeth. Asami's heart skipped a few beats and she felt her stomach tighten. _What the hell is wrong with me?!_ "T-thanks…" she finally managed to say.

"You're welcome…" her voice was soft and warm.

She got out of the car and opened the door of Asami's side. "It's a few steps up, so I'm gonna ask you to sit on my back. With your ankle and all."

Her blush only became worse and her heart rate went through the roof. "W-what?" she gulped and realized that the other woman was serious when she kneeled down on one knee onto the cold stone pavement with her back towards the vixen.

"Just climb on, I won't let you down."

And so she gave in to her request. She moved her arms and legs carefully. Her arms held onto the other woman for dear life. Strong arms held her legs up and before she knew it, her upper body was pressed firmly against the stranger's back. She couldn't help herself but pressed her face tightly against the back of the warm neck that belonged to the other woman. Her short hair tickled her face slightly.

_Oh wow… she smells so nice…_ she took a deep breath through her nose and tried to make a mental note of the lovely scent. _Musky…_ she smiled to herself and noticed suddenly that the stranger had gotten back on her feet. She turned and gave the door a kick with one of her feet to close it.

"I take it that you like it?"

"W-what?" she heard the woman chuckle.

"My shampoo."

_Oh God… I'm such a fucking creep…_ "I… sorry… i-it's nice yes…"

They made their way up the steppes, the stranger asked her to ring the bell and she did. They heard a voice and when the stranger answered with a small buzz that opened the door and they stepped inside.

After a few more stair cases, they reached the floor where the doctor lived. They were welcomed by a woman with grey hair and that wore a water tribe dress. "Hey there! Come right in." and the two did just that, not that Asami had much choice, since she was still on the other woman's back.

They were brought into the little practice and the former CEO was placed on the examination bed.

"Some asshole ran into her and left her behind on the cold pavement. She said her left wrist and right ankle are hurting."

The graying woman smiled. "Thanks Korra let's have a look." She gently took Asami's left hand and checked the wrist. The vixen whimpered in pain when her wrist was touched and bit her lip. "Well, it's not broken at least but it is severely bruised. I'll wrap it up in bandages and put your arm in a sling. You're not allowed to use it for at least a few days."

"B-but I need to work! I need both my hands for that!" tears started to blurry her vision, if she didn't work, she didn't eat either. It was hard enough to find some work each day and keep herself fed. Today had been the first day after three workless ones. She had earned a meal but it hadn't been enough to silence her growling stomach.

"I'm sure your boss will understand when you explain." The doctor said as she wrapped the pale wrist up.

Asami bit her lip. She couldn't tell them the truth so she just nodded.

After she was finished and tucked the vixen's armed away in the sling she made for her, she focused on the ankle. Korra replaced the doctor and now stood next to Asami while she was examined. The moment the doctor wanted to pull off her boot, she let out a choked cry. "Kya, be careful." Korra warned and Kya nodded to her request. The tanned woman took Asami's hand in her own. "It's gonna be alright."

She couldn't help it, Korra's presents was extremely comforting. She leaned against her and the other didn't move away. She whimpered again when Kya started to pull off het boot. She hid her face against Korra's chest, gritting her teeth to try and remained quiet. Korra let go of her hand but wrapped both arms around her instead. _Getting push over was totally worth this…_ she groaned when her injured foot was released from the boot.

"Well, I will be having more bad news for you I'm afraid Miss…" Kya took a gentle hold onto the swollen ankle. She moved it ever so slightly but Asami winced again in discomfort. "It's no broken either but you're not allowed to walk on it. I'm glad Korra didn't allow you to do so when she brought you here." She wrapped the damaged ankle up as well before she grabbed an icepack. "You need to keep this on it and keep your leg up for a few days. The swelling will be at least a little less." She grabbed a crutch and handed it to Korra who let go of the other woman to take it.

"I'll try…" Asami let out a soft sigh and pouted inward when Korra let go of her.

After everything was taken care of, Korra and Asami left Kya's practice and headed down to Korra's car. The exact same way as they had gone up. Korra waved a final time out of her window before she closed it and headed off.

"So, tell me where you live. I'll drop you off. I want to make sure you're getting home safe."

Her heart felt like it stopped. _Oh no… no no no no! She'll find out! She…!-_ "T-there's no need, I…-"

"Yeah, no, I'm driving you to your home. It's way to dangerous for you to walk around with a crutch. The roads are slippery and I won't have it that another idiot will run into you again." She said matter-of-factly.

Asami knew she was right but it didn't lessen the panic attack that was slowly starting. She was breathing fast and shallow.

Korra noticed and quickly stopped at the side of the road. She brought two fingers to Asami's neck to check her heart beat. It was going way to fast for her liking. She put a warm hand on the vixen's chest, just below her neck. "Please calm down…" her voice was full of worry. "Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth… you're hyperventilating…"

The former CEO did what Korra told her to do and slowly her panic attacked disappeared. She didn't dare to look at the other woman. Afraid of what she might see.

"You can trust me… I wouldn't have done all those things tonight if I wanted to hurt you…" her voice was warm and genuine.

She slowly lifted her head to meet Korra's eyes. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath before she started to speak. "I… don't have a home… not anymore…" she finally admitted.

"What… what happened?" she asked worried.

"I was kicked out… after my father… after he found out I had a girlfriend…" she had no idea why she was blurting out her deepest secret to this woman she had met only an hour or so ago. But there was something about her that she knew she could trust.

"What an asshole."

The vixen couldn't help but chuckle softly at Korra's statement. She sniffled and suddenly realized that she was crying. "Y-yeah…" she looked down at her lap. "But… he's still my dad… I never… I never thought he'd do this…" she sighed deeply.

"Well… some parents do things they think are good for us. Not in this case though…" she restarted her car again. "Anyhow… I hope you don't mind but, since I can't bring you to your home, I'll take you to mine instead." She smiled friendly at the other girl who looked at her with a slightly shocked expression.

"Y-you are…?"

"I got a spare room and I like having company around. And I can keep an eye on you. So you won't be hobbling around on that sprained ankle of yours." She said with a smirk.

"Heh… busted before I even did anything…" she let out a soft giggle.

"Besides… it will be Christmas soon too. No one should be out on the streets, all alone…" she added.

The two remained silent for the rest of the ride. They arrived at the complex where Korra's apartment was. Korra helped Asami out of the car after she parked it, into the lift and finally into her own apartment.

It was quite big and decorated with several shades of blue. She was placed on the big, dark blue couch and Korra helped her take off her jacket. She thanked her and smiled when Korra put her jacket aside.

"I'm gonna have a shower, I take it you want one too?"

"I… oh yes… that'd be amazing…!" the thought of a shower send a shiver down her spine from delight.

"I still have some things that can help you with that, since you're not allowed to stand or at least, not for long." She smiled and headed to one of the several doors that connected the living room with other rooms. "Be right back."

It didn't take long before the tanned woman returned and helped her guest to her feet. Having one of her arms around her own neck, she guided Asami to her guest room that had a bathroom attached to it. They walked into the bathroom and there stood a chair in the shower area. The former CEO blinked a few times. It was one that was used for older people. Or people who couldn't walk or stand by themselves. Why would Korra have one of those?

As if Korra could read her mind, or surely the expression she wore on her pale face, she started to explain. "I was in a situation once where I couldn't walk. It's why I have these things here…" she said and nudged towards the wheelchair that stood in another corner. "I'm glad I didn't got rid of them yet, they can serve their purpose by helping you."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear…"

"It's alright. It's been a few years and I'm fine now." she gave Asami her crutch and smiled sheepishly. "Well, I'll leave you to it. Don't over do yourself." She said and left the former CEO alone in the bathroom.

An hour or so later and Asami was as good as new. She was dressed in a t-shirt and some sweat pants and walked in the living room where Korra was already waiting her arrival. "Aha! I see you survived. Come, I made us some food." She said and patted the space next her.

Asami smiled and heard her stomach growl at the mention of food. She used the crutch to hobble closer and plopped on the couch next to Korra. "Thanks, that smells amazing." She looked at her bowl of noodles. There were cut up vegetables in it along with some pieces of meat and an egg. "Uh, could you help me with the bandages…?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course, hold on." She turned slightly to face Asami a bit more. She did her wrist first and then got to work on her ankle. Within a few minutes she was finished and handed Asami her bowl and a fork. She ate her own food with chopsticks but figured that, with just one hand, Asami would prefer a fork instead.

"You know… I came to realize something…" Asami suddenly said after she had finished her bowl in record speed.

"What would that be?" Korra asked curious.

"I never told you my name…"

Korra blinked, she slurped on a mouthful of noodles and grinned once she finished. "You're right, I'm sure you heard Kya say mine, but I never heard yours. I don't believe you mentioned it."

Asami giggled. "I'm Asami… pleasure meeting you."

"Pleasure's mine Asami…" she smiled warmly at the former CEO.

They continued their little chat until Korra finished eating as well. She put on her tv and enjoyed a cheesy Christmas movie together. Halfway through, Korra felt the vixen shiver. "Are you cold?" she herself was used to cold weather. She wore a white sleeveless top and sweat pants that looked like the one Asami wore.

"J-just a bit… It's okay…"

Korra took Asami's hand in her own and gasped. "Sami! You're freezing! Why didn't you say something sooner?" she got up and rushed to one of the rooms, she got back within a minute with a big fleece blanket. Big enough for two.

"I just… I didn't want to be a bother."

Korra chuckled and settled beside the freezing woman. "I'm used to the cold… I turned on the heater as well." She wrapped the blanket around herself first, then wrapped an arm around Asami who had a shocked expression on her face which Korra was oblivious to. Finally she wrapped the rest of the fleece around Asami's shoulders. "Better now?"

The black haired beauty gulped and changed her expression to a more neutral one before she would answer. "I y-yeah… f-feels… hot, I mean warm! I mean it's great!" _Asami, you truly are an idiot… try not to drool too much, alright?_ She was scolding herself in thought and giggled nervously.

"Body heat is used to warm people up. You don't mind this, do you? I just want to make sure you're warm, but if it makes you uncomfortable…"

"No!" she almost yelled. "No it's… good… really…" _Shit, why is she so perfect! Of all people, why did I meet her? I hardly know her! How the hell am I falling for someone I hardly know!_ She nestled a little closer to the other woman to show that she actually was, comfortable.

She rested her head on Korra's shoulder who continued to watch tv again. The hand of her healthy arm rested on Korra's stomach. She could feel her abs and absentmindedly let her thumb rub over the fabric that covered those muscles. She had felt extremely lonely the last couple of weeks, close contact was something she had always enjoyed. She used to hug her ex constantly and loved spending time on the couch, cuddling.

Without realizing, she lifted her head up slightly and nuzzled her face against Korra's warm neck. _That scent… I love that scent…_ she let out a longing sigh and her eyes fell shut.

_Her mouth moved on its own and kissed the tanned flesh of Korra's neck lovingly. Her hand moved up to cup Korra's face when realization suddenly sunk in. She was pretty much feeling up her host. She felt a hand cup her own face and gently forced her to look up. Emeralds locked with Sapphires and Asami swallowed hard. The look she received didn't show any hostility or anger. Only love._

_She wanted to apologize to her host but before she could even form a proper sentence in her head. Tan lips locked with her own. _

_To say she was in shock was an understatement. Her body trembled against Korra's and she pulled back slightly to take a breath. __"__K-Korra wha…-" Asami had opened her mouth to speak but Korra only invited__herself in. She moved forward when the former CEO moved back and their lips locked again. Korra's tongue passed Asami's lips and the latter moaned when their tongues made contact._

"Sami…?" the voice reached her ears, it was familiar but she didn't care. All that she cared about now was this strong, beautiful and amazingly sexy woman was kissing her.

"Asami?" the voice was persistent, the scene slowly faded away until darkness was all that was left. Until she blinked. She saw Korra's worried face.

_Oh God… I was dreaming?! What the hell is wrong with you brain!?_ "H-hey… d-did I fall asleep…?" she gulped and tried to sound as innocent as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Korra chuckled when she saw Asami's flustered face. "Yeah you did… I think it's time to get some sleep."

Asami sighed in relief and nodded. "Mhn… I think you're right…" she said half asleep.

Korra helped the former CEO on her feet. She had an arm wrapped around the slim waist of the vixen and a lily white arm around her neck. Together they walked the several feet to the spare bedroom that Korra had prepared already. She placed the porcelain woman on the bed and made sure she was tucked in from all sides.

"Goodnight Sami…" she mumbled and took a moment to drink in the beautiful features of this amazing woman.

"Mhnmh… gnight… Korra…" she muttered, nuzzling her face against the soft pillow.

Korra left the room and turned off the little bedside lamp that stood on the nightstand. After she closed the door, she headed to her own room. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. A certain black haired beauty appearing in more then just one dream she had that night…

Hours passed and Asami stirred under her blankets. She shivered under the sheets and slowly opened her eyes. She was disorientated at first. _Oh… right… I actually am in someone's home._ She thought and let the memories of earlier pour back in.

_Those amazing bright blue eyes. That smile. Her beautiful face. Her sweet natured personality. Her scent. _

She shivered again. She was cold. The warmth that the other woman had shared with her under that fleece blanket was long gone. She sat on the edge of the bed, sheets wrapped tightly around her form. Her eyes locked on her crutch which she took with her healthy arm. She made her way back to the living room and lowered herself back on the couch. The fleece blanket was still there and she wrapped that around the bed sheets she had taken with her from the bedroom.

She was slightly warmer but the shivering didn't stop. She laid down on the couch and closed her eyes. She'd eventually fall asleep right? She sighed deeply and secretly wished Korra was with her. She looked at the clock that hung on the wall. It was two in the morning. She sighed and closed her eyes again. She laid there shivering from the cold.

It wasn't long after that the door of Korra's bedroom was opened and the woman appeared. She had heard Asami leave her room but never heard that she returned. _I better check up on her…_ she thought and without a second thought, she had gotten up and now stood in her living room. She heard the sound of chattering teeth come from the couch. She walked over to the injured woman that laid on the couch.

"Asami? Are you alright…?" she asked hesitantly and barely hearable.

She slowly opened her eyes. Her blood shot eyes locked with worried Sapphires. "Korra…?" her voice was hoarse. "D-did I wake you…?" she asked while she was still shivering from the cold.

Korra shook her head. "What's the matter? Why are you laying here?" she asked worried and put her hand on Asami's forehead.

"m cold…" she muttered, her head felt like someone was hammering against her skull from the inside. "headache…" she groaned softly.

"I think you got a fever… hold on." Korra made her was to the bathroom of her own bedroom and came back with some painkillers and a glass of water. "Try to sit up a bit… I got some pills for you…"

Asami nodded and tried as best she could to sit up straight. Her limps felt like they were on fire but she eventually managed. She took the pills and swallowed them with a big gulp of water. It was refreshing for her sore throat. She smiled weakly at Korra who now sat next her. She handed the empty glass back to the tanned woman who put it on the glass side table nearby.

"I think It's best that I keep a close eye on you tonight…" she said and checked Asami's temperature again.

"No no… you… you need to sleep…" she swallowed hard. "I… will be alright…" she whispered.

Korra chuckled softly and smiled at the other woman. "I plan on sleeping yeah… but you won't be far away from me…"

She heard the words but they didn't seem to sink in properly. _Wait… what? Is she going to stay with me…? All night? _Before she could protest, two strong arms lifted her up from the couch. Her heart skipped a beat or two. She had closed her eyes again. Her head resting against Korra's chest. _I'm a princess… _she let out a weak chuckle.

Korra carried the engineer into her own bedroom and placed her on her bed. It was big enough for two people and instead of regular sheets, she used pelts.

Asami moved the palm of her hand over the pelts. _So soft… wait… this isn't my bed…_ she peeked through one eye and saw Korra crawl in the same bed. _Oh my God… I'm in her bed!? _She closed her eye again and gulped. _This can't be real… I'm dreaming. This is the fever screwing with me. Right? _

Her answer came when two arms wrapped around her from behind. A warm body was pressed against her back. Korra had covered them both with the pelts and nestled behind the vixen.

_Oh. My. God. Who ever dares to wake me up now… I will kill them… I never want to wake up. Ever again._ She thought and let out a deep shuddering sigh.

"better…?"

"Y-yeah… m-much." Her heart was hammering against her ribcage. She could feel Korra's warm breath against the back of her neck.

"Let me know if you need anything…" she whispered and moved even closer. Her arms wrapped tightly around the other woman. "You're not cold anymore, are you?"

"N-no… I'm g-good…" her voice cracked slightly.

She gulped. It was getting too much. She had been so lonely these last weeks and out of the blue this kind woman appeared, took her in, even though she didn't even know her name. Asami was falling for her. And hard. She clenched her hands into fists and tried to hold back her tears. A sob escaped her nonetheless. She felt Korra move behind her and before she knew what happened, she was pulled on top of the tanned woman's form. She laid between her legs with her upper body on top of Korra's.

Her walls broke down. She buried her face in the crook of Korra's neck and sobbed. A loving hand stroke her hair and back while the other held her securely.

She had no idea how long she laid there, crying, but she eventually fell asleep from exhaustion.

Korra smiled down at the sleeping woman. Her hand caressed Asami's black hair and she listened to the vixen's peaceful respiration. _So… this is what love at first sight feels like…_ she smiled at the thought. The moment their eyes first locked had ignited a spark in her heart. One that was growing with every second she spend with the porcelain beauty. She tenderly stroke Asami's beautiful face, her fingertips stroke the lily white skin ever so gently.

_You're so beautiful…_ Korra thought and swallowed. The urge to lean down and kiss her was overwhelming. She tucked a few of Asami's locks behind her ear and smiled. The vixen's hand moved to Korra's shoulder and remained there. Her pale face nestled securely against the tanned neck. She mumbled something Korra didn't understand. _You are so adorable when you sleep…_ she giggled softly.

Korra bit her lip anxiously. Her gaze still on the sleeping woman. She leaned slightly closer to the other and placed a warm kiss on Asami's temple.

_Sleep well… you're safe now… I won't let anything bad happen to you… _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been a while since Asami had slept this good. She nuzzled her face just a little more into the pelts. Her hands stroke the soft fur and seemed to be searching for something. The smell of toast and coffee reached her nostrils. She sound of a door opening and closing again reached her ears.

"Afternoon sleepyhead."

The voice was warm and soft. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times. She was greeted by a bright smile. "Hi…" she cleared her throat. Her voice was hoarse and raspy. She rolled on her back and moved to the side to give Korra room to sit down on the edge. "What… what time is it…?" she asked weakly.

"Passed noon."

Her eyes shot open wide. "what?! I need to…-" she shot up straight in bed, something she immediately regretted. Her horrible headache was back. She brought both her hands up to her face as if she could stop the pounding in her head that way. A soft hand on her chest forced her to lay back down.

"You need to what?" Korra asked amused. "Go outside?" she chuckled. "That's not gonna happen. I'll tie you down if I have to." She grinned and placed the tray of food she had taken with her on the nightstand.

Asami peeked through lidded eyes at the other woman. A soft smile on her lips when she saw the grin on the Korra's face.

"I dissolved some heavy painkillers in a glass of water. It tastes fucking horrible, but I can assure you, it will work within thirty minutes." Korra said and reached the glass of water to her guest.

"Thanks…" she took the glass and brought it to her lips. If it tasted as vile as it smelled, then she was in for a few horrible seconds. She drank a small portion of the liquid. "Oh my god…" she brought a hand to her mouth, she felt her stomach turn.

"It's best to drink it in one go. You can flush it with the orange juice I brought. Try not to vomit or I have to make a new one." She chuckled.

"You're mean." Asami faked a pout, took a deep breath and readied herself to drink the rest in one go. She succeeded with a little trouble and some tears in her eyes. She eagerly drank the orange juice to wash down the vile taste of the medicine Korra had given her.

"There you go." She smiled and took the empty glass. "I hope you're hungry? I wasn't sure of what you'd like. So I made a bit of everything. I got some toast, pancakes and a boiled egg."

"You… you made that for me?"

"Unless you're not hungry and someone else is laying in my bed, then yes." She giggled. "Oh and I got you some tea. First I made you coffee, but I figured you would still have a headache. Headache and caffeine don't go well."

Asami giggled and the sound was music to Korra's ears. She joined the vixen and helped her eat the food she had made for her. Cutting it into smaller pieces while Asami would use a fork to put the pieces in her mouth.

The two talked and the heiress found out that Korra came from the South. Which, now that she thought about it, was kind of a dead giveaway. She had a caramel skin tone, brightly blue eyes and everywhere in the apartment you could find different shades of blue. Especially Korra's bedroom. The furniture looked handmade and had the sign of Korra's tribe carved in them. The wardrobe, the desk, her bed and even her nightstand.

The pelts on Korra's bed were from the South as well. She had hunted the animals herself and together with her father, who happened to be the Chief of the Southern Tribe, she made sure everything of the animals was used. Nothing was spoiled or wasted and the animal that had been slain was honored.

Asami smiled and happily listened to the Southerner as she told with visual pride about her tribe and their way of life. She felt how the painkiller did it's work, her headache had gone down to a faint throbbing every so often.

"How are you feeling now?" Korra brought her hand to Asami's pale face and checked her temperature with the back of her hand. "Your fever is less. How's the wrist and ankle?"

The engineer tried to move her ankle but let out a soft whimper. "Ankle is still very painful…" she said softly, enjoying the gentle touch of Korra's hand on her face. "My wrist is pretty much the same."

She nodded. "That's to be expected I guess… it only happened yesterday." She pulled her hand back and got back on her feet. "You want to lay on the couch in the living room? You can see that I've been busy while you slept." She said with a wink.

Asami blushed but nodded. "I'd like that yes… can you hand me my crutch?"

Korra smirked. "Nope!"

She looked surprised at the other woman. Her surprise turned to shock when Korra leaned down and picked her up from the bed, after she had wrapped a pelt around her like a burrito. "Korra! What are you doing?!" she yelped and heard Korra snicker playfully.

"What does it look like?" she asked and carried her guest to the living room.

"You are aware I can walk, right?"

"No, you're not. You're hobbling around like a penguin. Besides, Kya said that you're not allowed to walk. So, tada!"

Asami giggled softly and just let her host do as she pleased. The moment they stepped out of the bedroom however, Asami gasped in shock at the scene before her.

There was a Christmas tree, decorated and all, standing next the couch. It reached all the way up the ceiling. All kinds of colors decorated the beautiful tree and little lights slowly lid up and off in a constant slow rhythm.

Korra placed her down on the couch and she couldn't stop from staring at it. "It's breathtaking…"

_Just like you…_ Korra thought and smiled. She sat down next her guest. "You have a beautiful smile, you know that?"

Asami snapped back to reality and looked at her host, her eyes wide open. "I… really?" she had a dark blush present on her face. "I… well… t-thank you." She muttered shyly.

"I'm… not making you uncomfortable… am I?" Korra asked worried.

"No! No I'm… it's just that…" she sighed. "My ex… she… just wanted my money." She looked down at her hands that rested on her lap. "I'm not really used of… being the one that's complimented." She smiled sadly.

"Your ex is an idiot. She didn't deserve you. Trust me, one day, you'll find the one. She will treat you like a princess." She smiled reassuringly at the other woman.

"Hmm… Well… they surely can't be after my money anymore." She chuckled softly and Korra joined her.

They spend the rest of the day just chatting away and Asami eventually ended laying down on the couch. Her head resting on Korra's lap while the latter checked a list of names.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ahhhhhh... so many updates in so little time! Holy crap!**

**Stay awesome my dears :)**

**The fluff continues...**

**Don't forget to review! ^^**

**Oh and I, once again, received a question on one of my other stories, the quesion was from a guest account, I prefer to PM people to answer their question,**

**but if you have a guest account, I can't do that! The story were the review was placed was at A Dream of the Heart. **

**Normally there won't be anymore updates on that one... since I finished it... **

**BUT... there might appear an epilogue somewhere in the future...**

* * *

Chapter 4

Days passed by and before Asami knew it, a week passed ever since Korra and she met. The two women grew extremely close. Korra kept a watchful eye on her new friend and made sure she didn't push herself when it came to her condition.

Korra had insisted that Asami would share the bed with her. It was big enough and, according to Korra, she could help her friend with whatever she needed. Besides, the heater in the guestroom had, magically, given up on them and refused to warm up the room any longer.

Asami's wrist and ankle were finally hurting much less and her cold was finally gone as well. She still needed a crutch to walk around but the swelling was less and the dark bruises were lessening with each passing day. Her wrist had healed faster and she was relieved to use both of her hands once again.

They found themselves on the road. Korra had announced that it would be her birthday tomorrow and that she still needed to get some 'essentials'. Meaning, booze, crisps and other unhealthy snacks. After their grocery shopping, Korra cursed when out of the blue, the engine of her car suddenly gave up. They now stood at the side of the road, Korra's head under the hood of the car while she spoke with some guy on the phone.

"Yes I check that stupid thing a hundred times! And no it's not doing what it's supposed to be doing!" she was about to throw her phone away when Asami took the device from her hand and turned the conversation off. Korra looked at her in shock. "You got any idea how long I had to wait to get through Sami?"

Asami smiled and nodded. "Oh yes… I do…" she handed the phone back to her friend and hobbled to the front of the car. "Do you have some tools somewhere?" she asked while her hands checked the engine.

"Uh… yeah… hold on." Korra moved to the back and came back with a toolbox. "I didn't know you knew cars?"

"Hmmm… there's still a lot you don't know about me Korra…" she winked at the Southerner and shuffled through the toolbox. She dove back under the hood and after several minutes, she closed it and patted the car. "Try starting it."

Korra nodded and crawled back behind the wheel. She turned the key and the car's engine purred like a newborn kitten. Korra cheered and rushed over to her friend. She wrapped her arms around the vixen, lifted her slightly up in the air and without a second thought, kissed her on the lips.

Realization sunk in and both women were in a state of shock. Korra quickly let Asami go and put her feet back on the ground. "I… uh… s-sorry. I just, I'm really happy! I… this car means a lot to me." She swallowed hard.

"It's alright Korra…" her voice was soft and she smiled. "I don't mind." She grabbed her crutch and got back into the car.

Korra was scolding herself internally. She grabbed the toolbox and put it back where it belonged before crawling back behind the wheel. She cleared her throat, "So… you know cars?"

Asami smiled and nodded. "You could say that yes."

"How come?"

She looked at her friend, she had really no idea who she was. "I don't believe I ever told you my last name, did I?" her voice was soft but Korra could hear a worried undertone.

"No… I don't think you did."

"My name's Asami Sato… My father is Hiroshi Sato, creator of the Satomobile. I helped to design this car…"

Korra needed to stop her car again and found a spot at the side of the road. "Wait… so… wait…" she was lost for words. All she could do was stare at the woman that sat next her.

Asami didn't dare to look her friend in the eye and instead just fumbled with her fingers. "I'm… sorry… Korra. Are… are you mad at me?"

"Mad? Wh… what? Why on earth should I be mad?" she asked genuine and a smile appeared on her face. "To me, you're just the same person I met a week ago. Besides, I never asked…"

She sighed in relief and smiled back. "thanks."

Korra smiled reassuringly at Asami before restarting the car and heading back home. They put all the groceries away and afterwards enjoyed dinner together on the couch.

* * *

The next day came and Korra was up before Asami, as usual. The heiress walked into the living room while Korra was busy preparing for her birthday party that evening. Asami helped out although her cooking skills were nothing compared to her engineering skills.

Korra eventually gave her friend the task to decorate the living room while she handled the things that needed to be done in the kitchen.

Once she was done in the kitchen, Korra disappeared in one of the rooms but left the door open. Asami knew what she'd be doing but waited several minutes before moving. She heard Korra count out loud and decided that it was time. Without making any sound, she moved to the open door and peeked in the room. She'd never get tired of the scene before her.

Korra laid face down on the floor. She was doing push ups. Every so often she would just use one hand instead of two. Asami loved seeing those muscles tense up under that smooth caramel skin. How they moved under her warm flesh. Thoughts of those hands on her body, arms around her frame, her tan lips on her pale skin.

* * *

_She walked into that room and Korra looked up at her in surprise._

_"__Hey, you okay?" she asked and stopped her exercise. She just sat on the wooden floor, her ocean blue orbs looked up and locked with Asami's emeralds. "Sami…?"_

_She couldn't help it. Her desire would be too much and this time she had to give in. She straddled the Southerner and sat down on her lap while her hands would slowly push her friend to lay down on the wooden floor. "I'm fine… you… Korra…" she held her face in her lily white hands and brought their faces together. Their lips met in a passionate kiss._

_Korra laid on her back, the engineer on top of her. She returned the kiss eagerly but Asami broke it off far too soon. Her friend sat up straight on top of her. Just below her abdomen._

_"__I've been waiting for this… to touch you…" Asami breathed, her pale hands moved from Korra's face to her strong shoulders and down her arms. She took hold on the hem of her friend's top and pulled it up and off of her body to expose the hard abs underneath. Asami swallowed at the marvel of Korra's sculpted body and her firm breasts. Her hands roamed over the caramel skin and she relished in the sounds that the strong woman made._

* * *

"Asami…?"

A voice snapped Asami from her daydream and she quickly hid around a corner. "Y-yeah…?" she tried to sound as normal as possible. _I hate you brain!_ She thought and tried to push away the images of Korra's naked torso.

"Could you check if there are any bottles of beer in the fridge already? I want to make sure they're cold when the guests arrive."

"S-sure! No problem!" she quickly hobbled away from the open door and back into the kitchen.

Hours later, after a quick shower and a change of clothes, the doorbell rang. Three people entered the house, a young man with amber colored eyes and spiky hair. He was introduced to her as Mako.

Another guy followed, green eyes and ruffled up hair, shorter than Mako but with a bright smile on his face. His name was Bolin and he was Mako's younger brother.

The third person entered, a girl with short black hair, green eyes and a sparkling smile. Her name was Opal and also Bolin's girlfriend.

"So! We finally get to see Korra's mysterious girlfriend ey?" Bolin said and smirked at Asami, who's face had turned a dark shade of red.

Korra had taken a sip from her drink but sprayed the contents all over the place when Bolin spoke. She coughed violently and tried desperately to get it back together.

Asami grabbed her crutch and got to Korra's side quickly. "Sweetheart, careful, let's get you cleaned up. Excuse us for a moment." She said with a warm smile while the three guests made themselves comfortable. They got into Korra's bedroom and closed the door.

"Wow… girlfriend ey…?" Asami grinned amused. "Care to explain that one?"

"I… uh… well, I told them you lived with me and they kept asking all kinds of questions. I figured you didn't want them to know about… your situation, so I just made something up… I'm sorry."

Asami just smiled. "No, it's fine. I'm glad you… didn't tell them. I don't mind that you told them I am your girlfriend, really."

Korra sighed in relief. "Damn… I totally forgot about it to be honest… they stopped bugging me once I said you were my girlfriend. Heh… win win I guess."

Asami smiled at the Southerner and they walked back into the living room together. Mako, Bolin and Opal had settled on the couch already and raised a beer at the two when they re-entered the living room.

Asami settled between Korra and Bolin who started to chat with her like his life was depending on it. He asked her what she liked to do, what she did work wise, what her favorite color was, what her favorite food was. Anything that popped in his brain, he asked. Once they started to talk about mechanics, both were lost and a dam of words broke free from both of them.

Apparently, Bolin finished his education about car mechanics not that long ago. He had found a shitty job that didn't pay him the salary that someone with his education deserved. But at this moment, it's all he had. To find a decent job was hard.

The evening continued and there were two more that joined them. Kuvira, an amazingly intimidating looking woman and her fiancé Bataar Jr.

The evening went on and eventually some of Korra's guests started a racing contest on her Wii. Opal giggled and cheered Bolin on as he constantly drove Mako off of several platforms. Although it wasn't that hard since Mako had quite a few drinks already and had more trouble holding the console in his hand than anything else. Kuvira and Bataar joined in and completely wrecked whatever was left of Mako's pride.

Korra and Asami both sat on the couch, the latter enjoying Korra's warmth in a comfortable hug. The former CEO had her arms around the Southerner's waist while tanned arms had been securely around Asami's shoulders. The vixen rested her head on Korra's strong shoulder and let out a happy sigh.

"hey love birds, I'm going to get something to drink, you two want any?" Opal asked and eyed the two that sat all comfortable on the couch. She had a huge grin present on her face. "Some snacks, a condom…"

Both faces turned a dark shade of red. "Opal! W-we're both girls! We don't need protection!" Korra stuttered and shifted her position slightly. She sat with her back against some pillows and moved Asami so she sat between her legs, her back against Korra's chest.

The vixen yelped when her position was suddenly changed but couldn't complain once Korra was finished moving. The blush was still present on her pale cheeks as she managed to answer. "I c-could use a drink yes."

Opal giggled all the way to the kitchen and the two could hear her shuffle through the fridge.

"So… I just wanted to say, you look really nice in my hoodie…" Korra said and buried her hands in the front pockets of the clothing.

"Thanks, it's really nice and soft… and warm." She giggled when she felt Korra's hands entwine with her own which were already hidden in the front of her hoodie.

"you seem to be cold 24/7 when I'm not around, are you doing that on purpose?" she asked with a soft chuckle.

"I miiiight just do that yeah… I can't help it that you're so comfortably warm!" she protested weakly.

"So, how's pretending to be my girlfriend working out for you?"

"Hmmm…" she pushed her body against the Southerner's chest a little more. "Very enjoyable…" she giggled. _I could get used to this._

Korra was about to say something but was interrupted by Opal who brought them two drinks. Two glasses were reached down at the two and by the looks of the colorful liquid, Opal had surely made the cocktail with more alcohol then was necessary.

The couple took hold onto their glass and sipped from it. "Geesh Opal! What the hell put you in there?"

"Oh, a lil bit of this, a lil bit of that… I dunno, I think I forgot the juice you normally mix it with." She smirked wide. "You two girls better behave tonight! Bolin and I will be crashing in your spare bedroom, remember."

"Opal!" Korra almost screamed, her cheeks a deep red. Asami nearly choked on her drink. She started to cough violently and Korra put both their glasses aside to rub her back. "Don't choke please, oh my god I'm so sorry about… well… her" she said and glared at Opal who just stuck out her tongue and settled behind Bolin.

Asami was wheezing for a little while and coughed occasionally, she waved her hand as a gesture that no apology was needed. Finally, her lungs calmed down and she stopped coughing. "Wow… that was… she's… something special… isn't she?" she coughed a final time to clear her throat.

"Heh… yeah, you can say that again." She grabbed their glasses from the floor and handed one back to Asami. She sipped slowly from the strong drink and watched her friends as they continued to play their game.

Bolin was eventually crowned winner and he celebrated it with a heavy make out session with Opal. Kuvira rolled her eyes and smirked at Bataar. The two got up and prepared to leave. They would be taking Mako with them since he didn't live that far away from their place.

Bolin and Opal retreated to the spare bedroom which left Korra and Asami alone in the living room. "I'll clean up a bit… you better go to bed already Sami…" Korra said and picked up empty cups and bags of crisps from the floor, which she tossed into the garbage can.

"I don't mind helping?" she said and got up from the couch, she let out a small hiss of pain when she felt a painful throb in her damaged ankle. "Ouch… shit…"

Korra was at her side in less then a second and quickly had both her hands on Asami's hips to stable her. "You alright? It's hurting again? Probably because you've been sitting with your leg up almost all evening." She quickly picked up her friend in her arms like she done many times before already. "I'll take you to the bedroom, I'll be right there."

Asami nodded and knew protesting against Korra's form of kindness was no use. She let the Southerner carry her to the bed and she was placed neatly down on the pelts. She smiled at Korra and undressed once she had disappeared through the door. She crawled under the pelts once she wore her usual sleeping outfit that consisted of a shirt and her underwear.

She had no idea how much time had passed since Korra had brought her to the bedroom but the sound of a closing door startled her from a light slumber.

"I'm sorry… were you sleeping already…?" Korra's voice was soft, she heard the caramel skinned beauty move around before she crawled under the pelts. She had quickly slipped into her sleeping clothes and discarded the clothes she had worn that day somewhere on the floor.

"Mhn… N-no… not really…" she mumbled and turned on her other side to face the other woman. She was greeted by a happy smile which was clearly visible even though the room was dark.

"I'm glad… gives me some time to chat…" she said, her tone was soft but there was an undertone to it that Asami didn't recognize.

She felt Korra crawl closer, arms wrapped themselves around her body and she smiled. _I'm so happy I met you… _

"I'm happy I met you too…"

She froze, _fuck… did I say that out loud…?!_

They remained silent for a couple of minutes before Korra eventually broke it first. "Asami…?"

"Y-yes…?"

"You said today you could get used to this… what exactly did you mean…?"

She felt as if her heart stopped beating. Her blood froze and she felt her stomach turn. _Oh no, no no no no! Fuck! I said that out loud too!? Goddamnit brain_! "I-I… it's… this…" she had no other explanation than the obvious.

Korra noticed the panicked expression on her friends face and put a hand on her chest. "If it means what I hope it means… I'd… I mean…" she was lost for words when she gazed into those beautiful eyes.

The pounding of her heart became less and the fear that had settled in her stomach lessened along with it. She brought a hand up to Korra's face and gently pulled her closer. Korra didn't need much encouragement and leaned in. She locked her lips with Asami's. Both women had their eyes closed as they kissed. It was slow and gentle at first but it didn't take much before the kiss heated up and became more passionate.

Asami's arms found a way around Korra's neck and strong arms held around Asami's frame as their make out session continued for several more minutes. The southerner laid on top of the engineer and pressed their bodies together. A moan escaped them both when tongues clashed with one another.

Korra was the first to pull back slightly, gazing down at the woman underneath her. "I've been waiting to do that…" she smiled nervously.

Asami felt a few tears escape her and returned the smile with one of her own. "Me… t-too…" she let out a deep sigh from relief. Exhaustion seemed to take over and Korra lowered her head onto Asami's shoulder.

"Sleep well Sami…" she mumbled and placed a loving kiss on the other's neck.

Asami felt a pleasant shiver go down her spine when those tan lips made contact with her skin. "Sleep well Korra…" she whispered, both women drifting off to sleep in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: hello my dears! More fluffyness! Oh dear goddes in heaven!**

**I really am enjoying this story, all this fluffyness :3 aieeee!**

**Sorry, am carried away again :P**

**To Alex Kacr: I'm sorry to say I don't speak Spanish my darling ;) but thank you for the kind words!**

**To Thundercatroar: yeah it sucks that stuff like this happens, but they do and we can't ignore the facts D: btw, I was squeeling like a fangirl while I'm writing xD **

***fangirl highfives* **

**Thank you all for enjoying this story so much along with me :) I never would've thought it would turn out this loved when I wrote the very first drabble for it :)**

**Thank you all for the reviews I received and the PMs you all send me ^^ please don't stop! Love hearing from you guys! :D**

* * *

Chapter 5

The moon gave way to the sun as light appeared at the horizon. Rays of sunshine shone through the curtains that hung in Korra's bedroom window. Said woman stirred in her sleep, yawned and slowly opened one of her eyes to take a sneak peek at her surroundings.

Somewhere during the night, the Southerner had settled on her back again. The vixen laid on her chest. Sleeping peacefully. Korra felt a deep blush crawl it's way up her cheeks. _Oh wow… so last night really happened…_ she thought to herself and smiled warmly down at the woman on top of her.

She remained like that for several minutes. Her hand stroking the back of her girlfriend lovingly while she looked at the vixen's features as she slept. She smiled to herself and placed a tender kiss on Asami's pale forehead. She tried to move the heiress as careful as possible so she could get out of bed. Instead, the former CEO took a hold onto Korra's shirt and nuzzled just a little closer against Korra's warm body.

She let out a soft chuckle and remained where she was for a little longer. "Mhn… I guess I can stay a little longer…" she whispered and held onto the pale beauty a little longer. She cupped Asami's sleeping face with one hand and stroke the soft skin with her thumb. Her heart swelled with love as her eyes slid over Asami's gentle features. her mind drifted off to last night.

_We shared our first kiss… ohmygosh!_ She couldn't help but let out a soft giggle. She felt like a teenager all over again. Butterflies rampaged through her stomach when she remembered the feeling of Asami's lips on hers. Their bodies firmly pressed against one another. The softness of the vixen's tongue against her own. _I need to get out before I'm drooling all over her… or worse…_ She thought and suddenly her surroundings felt extremely hot. She snickered and slowly moved from under the sleeping woman and after she put the pelts back to cover Asami backup, she left the bedroom.

She walked to her kitchen and stretched her arms lazily. It took her a couple minutes until she realized that someone was sitting on her couch. "Morning." She said and saw Opal's head turn from the newspaper she held in one hand and a cup of coffee, or tea, in the other.

"Ah, morning! I never thought I'd see you up before noon. I guess your girlfriend has a good influence on you!" she giggled and placed the paper next her on the couch and took a piece of toast instead.

_Girlfriend… I have a girlfriend… I really do have a girlfriend!_ She grinned wide and prepared herself some breakfast. "I guess she does… although I let her sleep in every day. She deserves it." She said and shoved some slices of toast in the toaster.

"I bet she needs it too… you beast."

Korra sprayed her tea over the kitchen counter. "Opal! Geesh!" she coughed a few times to clear her lungs before she continued. "I don't think I'll be drinking -anything- with you around." She muttered and started to clean the counter with a few tissues.

Opal pretended to be innocent as best she could and quietly munched on her own toast while she kept an eye on her friend in the kitchen. She had a huge grin plastered on her face when Korra made her way to the couch. A cup of tea in one hand and a plate full of toast on the other.

"Sami and I didn't… do _the thing_, just yet…" she muttered shyly and sipped her tea, a dark blush present on her face.

"I guess she's really special then hmm?"

Korra smiled, a warm feeling spread throughout her body when she thought of Asami. "Yes… yes she really is…"

"I'm happy for you Korra… really, I'm sorry for teasing. But, you're just such an easy target." She giggled and shoved her empty plate aside, the cup of tea now held with both hands.

"Yeah yeah… you love teasing me, dontcha?" she smiled, looked at her friend and shoved a piece of toast in her mouth. "it's Christmas in less then a week. I'm planning on buying some small things for her… would you mind if I headed out? I'm sure you can find the door on your own." She smirked and took another sip from her tea.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Bolin is still snoring like an elephant in there. The weather isn't really great either… sooooo… I'm staying here for a while longer! The apartment that Bo and I have is nothing compared to this…" she looked around and sighed.

Korra raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? You both have a job, no?"

"Yeah, we do. But Bolin took the first job he was offered, some low paid shitty job… my salary isn't so great either so our place is all we can afford for now."

"I can always help you out if y..-"

Opal held her hand up in the air and shook her head. "No, Korra… you've pumped too much money in us as it is… we still owe you shitloads of yuans…"

"Which I don't need back. Nor do I want it back."

"Korra…-"

"No Opal, consider it an early Christmas gift, alright? I was lucky enough that my parents gave me a large amount and that I found a good job so I was able to buy this apartment. You would've done the same for me if it had been the other way around." Korra smiled at her friend who returned one without hesitation. "And now we're discussing Christmas, you two still up to celebrate with us?"

"We are yeah… we actually fell asleep discussing it."

"I'm not gonna find any used condoms in there… am I?" Korra asked with a grin on her face.

This time it was Opal's turn to turn bright red. "I… well.. it's… well we… Korra!" she spluttered and quickly emptied her cup to stop herself from anymore embarrassing ranting.

Korra laughed and shoved her empty place next her on the couch, eyeing her blushing friend up and down. "Ooooooh… you two didn't do the thing yet either!? Ha! Got you there girly…"

Opal hid her face in her hands and nodded. "I'm terrible, ren't I?" she asked with a silly giggle. "And no, we didn't… we don't wanna… do that at the place we're living now… Bolin said he wants to take care of me and provide a real bed and a nice apartment before… well… you know." She admitted.

"Mhn-hn… I understand. He's a real sweetie." She looked at the clock that hung above her tv. It said it was already 10 o'clock. "Well, I better be going. I'm gonna get changed real quick and head out." She smiled and piled up their plates to take them to the kitchen.

Opal nodded and cuddled just a little more with the pillows that decorated Korra's couch while the latter disappeared in her bedroom to change.

Korra opened and closed the door behind her as silently as she could, hoping she wouldn't disturb the woman that laid in her bed. She was almost done with changing when she flinched from the sudden voice.

"Korra…?" Asami's voice was soft and by the sound of it, she had clearly just woke up.

Korra moved to the bed and sat on the edge, she cupped the lily white face with one hand. Asami smiled and nuzzled happily against the warm hand. "Hey Sami… did I wake you up?"

"Mhn…no…" she moved her arms up and wrapped them around Korra's neck. She pulled the Southerner close and held her like that. Kissing her cheek tenderly once. "where you going…" she asked softly, still half asleep.

"Just going out to get some stuff. You stay here okay…? Want me to bring you something to eat?"

Asami shook her head and just held tightly onto the other woman. "No… will you be gone for long?"

"I don't plan to." She said with a chuckle, enjoying Asami's loving embrace.

"Korra…?"

"Yes…?"

First there was silence, Korra awaiting Asami's response and just when she thought she wouldn't get any. It came in three little words.

"I love you…"

She flinched at first since she had clearly not expected _that_. Asami felt her reaction and slowly let go so Korra could pull back slightly to gaze in her beautiful eyes. They showed concern and a flicker of fear._ Oh shit… did I say it too soon? Did I fuck it up already? No no… please… _"I'm sorr…-"

She was cut off when Korra's lips found hers. The heiress eased into the kiss and returned it eagerly. A soft tongue passed pink lips and once again their tongues entwined. A soft moan escaped the vixen as their kiss continued for a little while longer. Korra was the first to pull back after their passionate lip locking and let out a deep sigh. She smiled and rested her forehead against Asami's.

"I love you too baby…" she said and instantly saw the relief on Asami's face. "Try to sleep some more… I put your crutch next to our bed. So if you need to get out of bed, use it. Alright?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yes ma'am… I'd never dare to disobey you."

"Well, you better not, or else no more kisses for you." She smirked and winked playfully at her girlfriend.

"That's beyond mean…" she said with a fake pout and nuzzled her face against some pillow. "Mhn… smells like you…" she giggled and wrapped her arms around the pillow while Korra finished up.

"Great, am already replaced with a pillow huh?" she giggled too and checked if she had everything with her. "I'll see you later Sami… sleep well."

"Mhn… see you later baby…" the heiress dozed off again, face buried in the Korra smelling pillow.

Korra left the room and closed the door behind her, she waved goodbye to Opal who was completely wrapped up in all the possible blankets that were around. She looked more like a burrito than anything else. She had also settled with another cup of tea and another plate full of toast. Opal waved back at her friend and after Korra gathered all the keys and other necessaries, she disappeared out of the door.

* * *

**AN: I totally need all your help my readers! I am in need of idea's for gifst for our darling Opal, Asami, Bolin, Mako, Korra's parents and ofc Korra too :P**

**Please leave your idea's in a review or a PM!**

**I already have some idea's myself for Asami but not yet the rest!**

**Btw, it's a modern AU so modern stuff is for sale!**

**Songs that inspired this chapter:**

**Ed Sheeran - Photograph**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello again my readers, sorry for the wait but here are our favorite tzo dorks again!**

**Just wanted to let you all know that I'm in the Netherlands for the coming few days and I don't always have a laptop at my disposal.**

**So updates can take a lil while longer then usual!**

**For now, please enjoy this chaper with some extra fluffyness!**

***salutes and bows* **

**And ofcrouse, dont forget to review :D to let me know what you think so far!**

**Or to let me know what you liked best or what you'd like to see added in this story!**

* * *

Chapter 6

It was hours later when Korra got back home. Arms full of all kinds of presents. Her short hair was wet, it had been snowing outside and the snow that had been gathered in her hair finally melted. She heard people chattering in her living room and she smiled at the sound.

She walked into the living room and was greeted by Opal, Bolin and Asami. "I see everybody is finally awake?" she said with a soft giggle and walked over to her kitchen.

"Finally! What did you do? Bought an entire store?" Opal asked and drank from her cup of hot chocolate milk.

"Asami makes the best chocolate milk!" Bolin said, wrapped an arm around the vixen and grinned wide. "You better keep her around! She's an amazing engineer and mechanic! I learned so much from her already!"

Asami smiled happily at the green eyed young man and had a faint pink present on her cheeks. "It's nothing Bolin…. I'm sure your boss is…-"

"A complete incompetent moron!" he said and finished her sentence.

Everybody laughed in agreement.

"She indeed is amazing…" Korra said and smiled warmly at her girlfriend. "You should see what she did with my toaster, I was about to buy a new one. Until she came along. I swear, I have no idea what she did with it but my toast has never been toastier!"

They all laughed again, Korra walked over to the trio and settled on the couch next to Asami who immediately moved closer to her girlfriend. The southerner put an arm around the former CEO and held her close, kissed her temple and sipped from her cup of tea.

"Opal, I was wondering, what degree did you finish again at uni?"

"I finished with an administration degree. So basically, I'm great with paper work. Yay." She added the last part with less enthusiasm. "I earn around 750 Yuans a month, Bolin pretty much the same."

"Surely someone with a degree like you both have should earn more…?" Asami asked hesitantly.

Bolin and Opal both nodded sadly. "We we're fresh from Uni when we started looking for jobs." Bolin started. "We heard the same answer everywhere. We were too young, we had no experience." He sighed and looked sadly at the empty cup in his hands that rested on his lap.

Opal rubbed his back lovingly and smiled. "We're doing alright… for now. Once we both have a few years of experience under our belt, people will be dying to hire us."

Everybody agreed and they continued to chat away the time for a few hours more. Finally, when the clock showed that it was already passed five in the afternoon, Opal and Bolin decided to head home. He made Asami promise to make more chocolate milk the next time they'd come over and she happily obliged. Korra and Asami both waved them off and headed to the kitchen.

Korra giggled softly at Asami's attempt to walk. She was hobbling around on one leg and gave Korra playful slap against her arm when she was made fun of. The vixen focused back on the empty cups before her when she felt two hands on her hips. She was turned around slowly and gently pushed back against the kitchen counter when Korra pressed her own body firmly against Asami's.

Their lips locked again and Korra took a sharp breath through her nose. She loved this woman more than she had ever thought possible. Pale arms were wrapped around her tanned neck lovingly and pulled her closer. Eyes were closed as they enjoyed their closeness. The kiss was slow, although the vixen had already allowed Korra's warm muscle to pass by her lips to find her own. She couldn't help but moan softly in the Southerner's mouth when their tongues collided again.

Hands moved from Asami's hips to her thighs and Korra took a firm hold and lifted the vixen up enough to place her on the kitchen counter. Said woman let out a soft yelp but their lips never disconnected. She let Korra stand between her slightly parted legs just to feel the other woman just that little bit closer. She let out a longing sigh and cupped Korra's face with both hands. _I love you so much…_

They continued for several more minutes before Korra's hands drifted from Asami's thighs back to her hips. Her fingertips brushed over the hem of the vixen's top. She couldn't help herself and they moved under the hem slightly, longing to feel Asami's soft skin that was hidden away under the fabric of her clothes.

The engineer pulled back suddenly, her eyes wide in fear. Both her hands had taken hold onto Korra's wrists. "W-wait… Korra…" she breathed and trembled slightly.

Said woman looked at her with a worried expression present on her face. "Did I do something wrong…? I… I just wanted to touch your skin Sami… nothing more, I swear." She pleaded.

Asami shook her head. 'No no… I just…" she let go of Korra's hands and covered her face in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry… I'm j-just overreacting..." she said and took a shuddering breath.

"Talk to me baby… what's the matter?" Korra's voice was gentle and warm. She took Asami's wrists and pulled them from her beautiful face. Her Sapphires locked with tearful Emeralds. "What's the matter…"

The engineer took a few more shuddering breathes to calm herself down before she found her voice again. "I was… in an accident… when I was very young…" she gulped before she continued. "I… I sometimes dream about it… there was blood everywhere Korra… I…" she closed her eyes and a few tears escaped her. Korra caught them and tenderly wiped them away with her thumbs. She listened patiently for her girlfriend to continue.

"My father drove the car… he somehow lost control over the wheel and w-we… flipped over several times…" her bottom lip trembled before she continued, tears now freely streamed down her face. "My… mother… sh-she died…she d-didn't suffer and h-had felt no pain…" she buried her face in the crook of Korra's neck and sobbed, her body shook violently from the heartbreaking sobs.

Korra just held the crying woman in her arms. Lovingly stroking her back in an attempt to comfort her girlfriend. They stood there for a good ten minutes, the Southerner pressed loving kisses on the black mass of Asami's hair and forehead.

Finally, the vixen finally calmed down and cleared her throat, an occasional sniffle replaced her sobs when she continued. "I was... hurt too… my heart had stopped a few times in the hospital… but the doctors managed to… restart it each time." She sniffled and felt Korra nod. "I had an enormous wound from the front… just above m-my left hip… all the way to the back… and it left a big scar…"

Korra finally understood, she hadn't been scared of her touch. She was ashamed of the scar that was hidden behind her clothes. She pulled back slightly so she could look Asami straight into her beautiful eyes. "Sami… I love you. I'm not leaving you over…" she put a hand on Asami's left hip, the scar hidden under her clothes before she continued. "This." She pecked the vixen's soft lips swiftly and smiled lovingly at the other woman. "I'll wait… I'll wait as long as you need. And once you're ready…" she brought their lips together in a loving kiss.

It wasn't as passionate like before but it made no difference. The kiss was short but not less loving. Korra pulled back and smiled. "Once you're ready… I'll make love with you the way you deserve."

Asami had a deep blush on her face. She opened her mouth to speak but Korra had done something to her that no one had ever done in her life. She had rendered the heiress speechless. Her heart swelled with love for the Southerner and since her ability to speak had been compromised, she took action instead. She kissed Korra with a newfound passion, the latter returned it eagerly and after a few minutes, they finally let go.

Asami yelped when she found herself being lifted up in the air once again. She wrapped her arms around Korra's neck to stay in balance. She was dropped off on the couch and Korra walked back to the kitchen. "Well my Lady, I'll be preparing our dinner for the evening."

Asami smiled happily and let out a deep sigh. She watched as her girlfriend moved to the kitchen and put on her usual apron that had a skull and the text: Don't Make Me Posion Your Food! Written under it.

"Oh, by the way…" Korra started and took some ingredients from her fridge.

"Hmnn…" Asami looked into Korra's direction expectantly.

"My parents will be coming over for Christmas…" Korra stated matter of factly.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello again my dears, hope you're all enjoying your weekend!**

**Sorry for the lack of updates, am currently also posting my stories on AO3 **

**and I was in the Netherlands untill yesterday :)**

**Enjoy this chapter and never forget to review! :D**

***bows and salutes***

* * *

Chapter 7

It had taken Asami more then a day to recover from Korra's statement about her parents.

_"__What!? They're coming here?!"_ she had practically shrieked through the living room and Korra had flinched from the high-pitched voice of her girlfriend. The heiress was in total panic, not from meeting Korra's parents. Well, okay that's a lie, she was stressing about that too, but most of all, she didn't want to disappoint.

Korra had quickly dropped what she was doing and settled next to the vixen. She assured her that her parents would love the pale beauty and that she would probably be taken out on some shopping spree with her mother.

It took a few more kisses and cuddles for Asami to calm down completely. Although Korra was sure that her girlfriend was milking the situation in the end. Even more so when Asami started to gently scratch the back of Korra's neck which caused the Southerner to purr.

Korra reluctantly pulled away to prepare dinner and in the end, they ate peacefully on the couch as they watched a movie.

Two days later.

Asami woke up in the middle of the night. Her right hand moved over the pelts in search for her girlfriends warm body. She didn't find her and blinked a few times after she managed to open her eyes. "Korra…?" she whispered softly. She waited a minute before she called for her girlfriend again. Nothing.

She turned onto her back and slowly sat up straight with her back against her pillows. A shiver went down her spine from the cold and she quickly pulled the pelts up higher. She let her eyes slide through their room and noticed that a soft light came from under the door. Asami smiled to herself and scooted over to the edge, her bare feet touched the wooden floor. She wrapped one of the pelts around her body and made her way over to the bedroom door.

She was finally able to walk around without her crutch, although Korra always kept an eye on her to make sure she wouldn't walk around too much.

Asami opened the bedroom door and for a moment, she was speechless.

Korra was sitting at the table and leaned over several, official looking papers. Pencil in hand. A sandwich in her mouth which she was happily munching on while both hands were free for the documents below her fingertips. Her short chestnut hair was messy and Asami's guess was that Korra had been unable to sleep after tossing and turning in bed and decided to get out instead. Doing, whatever it was she was doing.

She moved behind the Southerner and wrapped her arms around Korra's waist from the bed. "Baby… what are you doing…?" she mumbled and nuzzled her face against the back of Korra's warm neck, enjoying the woman's scent. "Come back to bed…" she placed soft kisses on Korra's warm skin and she heard her chuckle.

After she had shoved the leftover sandwich al the way into her mouth, she turned slowly to look at the vixen. She smiled and after she finally swallowed the contains of her mouth, she was able to give Asami an answer.

"Hmmm… was going over some things… I know you wanna earn your keep so I've been searching for a solution." She broke free of Asami's hug and the latter whined softly from the loss of contact. When it was mentioned that she would get back to work again, a smile presented itself on her face.

"You have? Will you tell me?"

Korra had turned around, got up and was now facing her girlfriend. "I will yeah, but not here, I can feel you shivering even under that pelt." She chuckled and after Asami had wrapped her arms around Korra, the two moved back to the bedroom.

The caramel beauty got under the covers first and sat with her back against the pillows. Both legs stretched which were straddled by Asami when she crawled on top of her. She leaned forward, both arms around Korra's waist and her head resting on the Southerner's strong shoulder.

This had become one of Asami's most favorite cuddle position. She let her hands slide over the small of Korra's strong back and kissed the tanned skin of her warm neck. She could never get enough of this woman. "Mhn… so… tell me all about your idea…"

"You sure you're gonna stay awake long enough?" Korra grinned and looked down at Asami, who looked back at her with narrowed eyes and a playful smile on her lips.

"Tsk… you're talking about me going back to work! Of course I'll be able to stay awake." She moved up and locked their lips with one another.

A soft 'mhmm…' escaped them both as it continued for a minute before Asami eventually pulled back. "Sorry… I can't get enough of your lips…" she said shyly and nestled in her former position.

Korra blushed deeply and just smiled sheepishly. "Heh… well, I am totally not going to complain…" she cleared her throat once before she continued. "Well, I always wanted to start my own business. Until now I had no idea what I wanted but now I do. what do you think about starting a garage with me?"

Asami sat up straight almost immediately and just stared at her girlfriend in disbelief. Her mouth slightly open. "Are… are you serious?" she asked with a smile on her face and a hopeful undertone in her voice.

"I… well… yes? Unless you wouldn't-" she was cut short by a bone crushing hug.

"Korra! That's amazing! I'd totally want to start a garage with you!" she was practically bouncing on top of the other woman who now shared her happiness and enthusiasm. After a few minutes, Asami suddenly stopped all together and a shadow of sadness crossed her beautiful face. "But… I… I don't have…" she started, she looked at her girlfriend with tear filled eyes, unsure of how to form a proper sentence of her thoughts.

Korra looked worried and cupped Asami's face with both hands. "What's wrong? You changed your mind?"

"No… no! I…" she muttered something under her breath, too soft for Korra to hear.

"What…? I didn't get that…"

Asami took a deep, shaky breath and repeated herself. "I don't have any money." She stated simply.

Korra blinked a few times and just stared right at her girlfriend who had done the exact same thing not so long ago. Out of the blue, she started to laugh. "Ooooh sweetheart…" she breathed and gave Asami a quick peck on her lips. "You're my sweet nerd. You shouldn't worry about money. All I want to hear is a yes or a no. Simple as that…"

"But… babe, where… I mean, you can't just start something without a proper budget."

Korra smiled and stroke a pale cheek with her right hand. "I'm selling my place, I have quite some savings PLUS, I bought this place cheap and did all the work that needed to be done either myself or with help from my father. It's worth a lot more than when I bought it. It's also completely paid off."

Asami's hand rested on Korra's shoulders and a smile appeared on her lips as she looked at the other woman. "I love you…" she blurted out and a soft pink decorated her cheeks.

"I love you too." She returned a genuine smile.

They spend an hour chatting. Korra explained a plan she had in mind and Asami couldn't do anything else but agree. It was an amazing plan and if everything worked out, Asami wouldn't be the only one with a job.

The two eventually fell asleep around four in the morning and Korra's parents would arrive until late in the afternoon.

Korra was dreaming about pancakes. She sat on a barstool and was happily munching. The fact she was aware that she was dreaming was because Asami was cooking and wore nothing but an apron to protect her from, well, Korra wasn't sure. Anyhow, Asami never cooks. Nor would she wear _-just- _and apron. It didn't stop her from enjoying her imaginary pancakes and the amazing view of Asami's perfect behind as she stood behind the stove.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingggggggggggggggggggggggggg!_

She woke up so abruptly that she fell out of bed and onto the floor. Her behind came in contact with the hard surface and she felt a stinging pain spread throughout her lower body. "Damnit…" she groaned and slowly got on her feet, rubbing her sore behind. She looked at the digital clock on her nightstand and saw it was only 9am.

She rolled her eyes and groaned again. "I swear to god… if it's the neighbor again because my mail was put in the wrong box… I'm gonna strangle him where he stands…" she whispered and looked over to Asami who was slowly waking up as well.

"I'll be right back… I need to shoo someone away." She grinned and saw an amused smile appear on her girlfriends face who nodded in acknowledgement. Korra disappeared through the door in nothing but her sweatpants and a sleeveless top, aiming for her front door. She cracked her knuckles on her way there as the doorbell rang again.

_RINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

"I'm coming! Geesh!" she opened the door aggressively and with an even more aggressive "what?!"

"Surprise!"

Korra's eye grew wide in shock. Four arms were wrapped around her in a tight and bone crushing embrace. The woman was her own height and kissed her cheek. The man towered out far above her. His broad shoulders and strong arms held the younger woman in a tight hug. When he finally let go of her, Korra still seemed to be in somewhat of a shocked state. She couldn't believe it.

Her parents were here already. Far earlier then she had expected them. "Mom! Dad! You're here!?"

Tonraq grinned at his daughter. "That we are indeed… we wanted to surprise you and by the look of horror on your face, I'm sure we did." His grin only grew wider when he noticed his daughter's state. "We didn't _interrupt_ anything, did we?" the question earned him an elbow against his ribs from Senna, Korra's mother. Korra on the other hand turned bright red. "Totally worth it!" he whined and rubbed his ribs.

"Well, at least I know where your sense of humor comes from sweetheart…" Senna said and looked at her daughter. "You always seemed to ask us why we played Pai Sho in bed when we were around friends." She let out a soft chuckle and smiled. "So… will you let us in or will your father and I be staying in the hallway for the rest of our stay?"

"Uhh… no no! Of course! Come in… heh…" she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Uh… don't mind the mess… we hadn't expected you guys yet."

Her mother made a dismissive motion with one hand. "Pff… don't you worry about that! I've cleaned your room more then enough when you were younger." She looked at her husband who held all the luggage. "Put it in the spare bedroom dear, we'll be in the living room." She said and the two walked through the hallway into the living room while Tonraq made his way to the spare bedroom.

"It's good to see you mom, how's things in the South?" she asked and gestured to her mother to sit down on the couch.

"Oh you know, same same, but different." She chuckled and sat down. She looked through the window. It was snowing rather hard outside and the clouds were still quite dark. "And how are you dear?" she asked and turned her gaze towards her daughter who came walking towards her with a small tray that had four cups on it.

"Doing well." She started and settled next her mother. "Enjoying the time off, spending time with Asami." She continued and handed a cup of steaming tea to her mother. She held her own with two hands and tried to cool the substance by blowing in the cup.

"How's she doing?"

"Better now. She's nervous…"

"What for?" Senna asked surprised.

"Well, she's gonna meet my parents. She's scared you two think she's not good enough for me."

Senna giggled softly. "She's got nothing to worry about… what you told me about her so far, on the phone, she sounds like a real sweetheart."

"Please don't say anything about… her situation… she doesn't know I told you."

"Her secret is safe with me." She said and sipped her tea slowly. "Hmmm… Jasmine tea… my favorite."

Korra smiled at her mother and sipped from her own tea. "It's Asami's favorite too."

"Ha! Another reason why this girl is perfect for you. You better not let this one go Korra. She's a keeper."

"You haven't even met her yet." She snickered softly and put her cup back on the tray.

"You can tell a lot from someone's taste in tea dear… I mean, your last ex for example. You told me she didn't like sugar in her tea. How unnatural is that!"

Korra laughed and smiled at her father who had come in as well. She got back on her feet and used her hand to try and straighten out her messy hair. "I'll go and prepare my girlfriend. I hope she woken up properly by now so the shock of your early arrival will be less intense. All three chuckled softly and Tonraq settled next to his wife.

Korra made her way over to the bedroom and disappeared behind the door. She found Asami all dressed, combing her long black hair which she then pulled in a loose tail that rested on her back. She wore one of Korra's many hoodies. This one was dark blue and had a moon printed on the front. Jeans didn't feel very comfortable and so the heiress wore a grey sweatpants instead. She was finished with her hair and turned her gaze to Korra, a doubtful smile present on her face and a flicker of fear in her eyes.

"How do I look…?" she asked with a soft voice.

"Totally and utterly smashing. You make me look bad." She walked over to the woman and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry Sami… they'll love you." She rested her forehead against Asami's who let out a shaky breath. The Southerner kissed the engineer tenderly once before she pulled away. Sapphires locked with Emeralds and they looked with absolute adoration at the other woman.

"Alright… well… let's do this!" she gave Korra's hand a final squeeze before the latter guided her out of their bedroom. Her heart was racing. Pounding against her ribs as they made their way to the door. Korra opened it and she was led outside and into the living room. Her breath was caught in her throat when her girlfriends parents came into view. They were standing up straight, both were smiling friendly. She looked from one to the other and answered their smile with one of her own.

They eventually stopped and they stood right in front of Korra's parents. She squeezed her girlfriend's hand tightly and she was sure she'd crushed a few bones.

"Mom, dad." Korra started and turned her gaze from her parents, to Asami and back again. "Meet my girlfriend, Asami."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: there we go, two chapters in two days! Niceeee...**

**Well, this should be the chapter before the long expected christmas chapter that everyone has been waiting for!**

**I wanted to show some extra time between Asami/Korra with Korra's parents,**

**Hope I wrote them right.**

**Also, if you all still have idea's for christmass presents for Korra's parents, let me know!**

**Last chance!**

**Oh and I'm still busy with a Slavery chapter, so dont worry, I didnt stop :D**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review dears! ^^**

***bows and salutes***

* * *

Chapter 8

She shook the hand of both Senna and Tonraq. Tonraq's handshake was strong and Asami did her best to return the favor. They all sat down on the couch again and Korra handed Asami her cup of tea.

Senna sat next to Asami and she asked small things like how she was doing, what her favorite food was, what her hobbies were. She noticed the small gestures between her and her daughter. Holding hands, exchanging glances and when Korra gave her pale cheek a soft kiss, Asami didn't flinch of move away.

She smiled and was happy for this kind of change. This woman was genuinely interested in her daughter, unlike Korra's last girlfriend, Asami wasn't afraid to show her affections and feelings in front of them.

Korra and Tonraq ended up in front of the tv and played a racing game on the Wii. Both tried to drive the other off the road. Every now and then Korra punched her dad's shoulder playfully to try and distraught him long enough for her to pass him. Of course Tonraq couldn't just let his daughter win like that and started to cheat as much as she did. Instead of punching her shoulder, he started to tickle her side. The first time she flinched so hard that she tossed her controller up in the air and let out a high-pitched shriek.

All of them started to laugh and Tonraq nearly fell over from laughing so hard. Asami and Senna both giggled from the embarrassing blush that crawled its way up Korra's cheeks. The older woman eventually turned to Asami. "So… what do you do for a living dear?"

Asami turned her attention back to the other woman and gulped. "Oh… I… uh…" _Shit… what am I supposed to say…? Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap_! "W-well… I'm… currently…" she mumbled something under her breath that Senna didn't hear.

"I'm sorry dear… what was that?"

"I… Don't have a job… right now." she finally admitted, biting her lower lip, hanging her head in shame and her eyes were closed. She felt a warm hand that grabbed one of her own and looked up. Senna was smiling warmly at her, no hard or cold looks. Only concern.

"You shouldn't feel bad dear, it's hard these days to find a job. Where did you used to work?"

"I used to work for and with my dad…" she continued, her voice still soft.

"So what happened?" her hand still rested on Asami's and gently squeezed it for reassurance.

"I…" she gulped again and looked straight into Senna's eyes. They reminded her of Korra's. "He found out I was more interested in women than men…"

"Oh… oh sweetie…" she moved just a little bit closer to the younger woman and put her free arm around her shoulders. Asami rested her head on Senna's shoulder and let out an occasional sniffle. "H-he c-changed so much… after m-my mothers death… but I never thought that he'd t-turn his back t-to me…" she managed to say between her sniffles.

The two women stayed like this for a little while longer. Asami enjoyed the closeness with the older woman. She had missed a mother for the passed 15 years. Korra eventually noticed that Asami was crying and quickly crawled over to her girlfriend. She sat on the couch next to the engineer and wrapped her arms around her just like her mother had done. Senna left the two girls and headed to the kitchen.

"You okay baby?" she asked softly and planted a soft kiss on the lily white cheek.

"Y-yeah… sorry I just…" she cleared her throat. "You're really lucky with such amazing and supporting parents." She sighed and rested her forehead against Korra's.

She just smiled lovingly at her girlfriend, tenderly caressing her black hair. She listened to what Asami had to say, how she had told her mother about what had really happened to her.

Senna eventually came back with more tea and cookies. She settled next to Asami again and the three started to chat again. Asami eventually told her how Korra and she had met and how everything came to be the way it is now. She trusted the older woman without question. Tonraq sat in lotus position on the floor as he listened to Asami's story. He wasn't very pleased to know what Asami's father had done to his own flesh and blood.

"Well, let's go and do some shopping!" Senna suddenly said. Korra looked at her in horror, she hated shopping. Asami giggled softly at her girlfriends reaction and smiled friendly at Senna. She had already prepared for that statement ever since Korra warned her. Tonraq rolled his eyes and quickly turned around to put all his focus on the wii.

"Moooooommm…! Do I have to come?"

"Tsk… of course you have to come! Who's gonna drive us around and carry all the bags?"

Korra tried to protest but it would lead to nowhere. She had to get dressed and get ready. Asami changed into her outfit that she wore when she and Korra met for the first time that faithful night almost two weeks ago.

So much had happened in those two weeks. Asami had found a new friend when she was at the lowest point of her life. The Southerner had helped her, without even knowing her name. The moment that their eyes had locked for the first time, she knew she was falling, hard. She had fallen in love with a total stranger and later found out Korra had felt the exact same.

The trio left Korra's apartment, headed to Korra's car and drove to the shopping streets of Republic City. They parked not far from the shopping street and Senna had her arm hooked with Asami's and practically dragged the young woman to every store they found.

First they hit the shops that sold clothes and after the fifth shop, Korra sat down on a chair that was near the fitting chambers.

"You should try this on. Oh look how neat! Take this too! Oh wait, this will look amazing on you! You have the waist that I always wanted. So jealous!" Senna ranted on, Asami held onto the clothes that Senna picked out for her. To be honest, the woman had quite the taste. Unlike her daughter that would prefer jeans and sweaters over anything else. Not that she mind, she loved Korra the way she was.

She was in the middle of changing when she heard Korra speak up to her mother. "Mom! Can we go get something to eat? I'm starving from all this shopping! Asami's ankle is hurting as well. She needs to sit down."

Said woman poked out her head from the fitting room, Korra actually stood next the small cabin. "Actually, it's not so ba…-"

"Sweetheart… if you love me, please lie. Pleaseeeeee!" she whispered with a pleading undertone.

Korra looked at her with her big puppy eyes and she could clearly hear her stomach growl over the music that was played in the store. "Uh… oh yes, ouch. It's like, hurting really bad." She cleared her throat and hoped Senna wouldn't notice her bad acting skills.

"Oh well, Yakone and Sons are close. Asami can taste the fine cuisine of the Southern kitchen." She smiled happily and walked over to the two.

Korra had planted her lips on Asami's as a thank you before Asami's head disappeared behind the curtain again. She heard a soft giggle come from behind the fabric and scratched the back of her neck, a sheepish grin plastered on her face. "Heh… we can't be careful enough you know, her ankle and all…"

Senna smirked at her daughter and let out a " mhn-mn…" before she turned around and headed to the check out. "Bring me everything that Asami likes!" she said before she disappeared behind some other isle's.

Five minutes later, Korra had a few more bags to carry but they were finally on their way to the restaurant. Senna and Asami still walked arm in arm and the older woman occasionally pointed at a colorful decorated window and whatever was displayed behind the glass.

The trio finally arrived at the restaurant and they were greeted by the owner. Yakone. He started this restaurant twenty years ago and it had bloomed to one of Republic Cities most popular restaurants. They were brought to a booth where Asami sat in the middle and both Southerner's were settled next her.

They all received a menu and Senna thanked the waited. Seems that she came here more often since she called the young man by his first name.

"Thank you Tarrlok, oh and bring us a bottle of your finest red wine."

Tarrlok smiled and gave the older woman a polite bow before he disappeared through the doors that would possibly lead to the wine cellar.

"So, you girls choose something already?" she asked, her eyes scanned over her own menu. "I see they started serving dishes from other nations as well." Her eyes stopped at the Fire Nation dishes. "Ohhhh… Superspicy Soufflé, a specialty from Kirashu Island! I'll have that…" and with that, she put the menu down.

"I'll go for seaweed noodles first and roasted arctic hen after." She looked at Asami who seemed to be lost in all those unknown dishes. "You alright Sami?" she asked.

"Well, I could use some help… I've no idea what these dishes are, except the noodles of course. I want to try out a Southern dish."

Korra happily obliged and moved just a bit closer. Together they went over various dishes and Tarrlok had returned from the cellar with the wine that Senna had requested. Three wine glasses were filled and Tarrlok left the bottle on their table.

"Are the ladies ready to order?" he asked and held a small note block in hand and a pencil in the other.

"For me the superspicy soufflé, my daughter wanted seaweed noodles and roasted arctic hen as main course." She looked at Asami who had put down her menu as well.

"Uhm, I'd like to have tiger seal steak, medium well done." She finally said and reached for her wine glass.

"Excellent choices ladies." He finished writing, tucked the little block away in the pocket of his black pants before he gathered the menu's and left.

They all enjoyed their meal and Korra being Korra asked for several desserts before she was completely satisfied. Asami loved the tender steak that she had ordered after Korra recommended it to her. The meat was extremely tender and cooked just right. Senna's soufflé happened to be a bit too spicy but nothing that Korra couldn't handle when she finished her mother's plate for her. They ordered something extra that they could take with them so Tonraq would have something to eat as well.

After they hit several more shops, Korra was very thankful that those shops sold something else then clothes, they finally got back to the car. They managed to put everything they bought in the trunk and after so many hours of shopping, they got back home. Korra groaned once they stepped into her apartment and dropped all the bags on the floor. She dragged herself to the couch and let herself fall on top of the comfortable piece of furniture.

She noticed that there were several more presents now tucked away under the Christmas tree and she grinned. _That's why they wanted me to come along too!_ Evil… she though but smirked nonetheless.

Tonraq was happy for the roasted duck they had brought with them and devoured it within minutes. Asami didn't have to guess where Korra's table manner came from and giggled softly at the scene before her.

Hours later, it was finally bedtime and Korra's parents had already settled in the guestroom. The two younger women had just settled under the blankets and Korra crawled on top of Asami to claim her girlfriends lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: hello again my darlings!**

**Holy crap, I can't believe I wrote all this today! O.o**

**My wrist is getting better with each passing day :D thank you all for the concern :3**

**(dw, I took breaks inbetween while I wrote this :P )**

**I want to thank the Guest reader and MEfan who mentioned I should give Korra Naga as a present (I had been thinking about it, but I nearly forgot it O.o) so thank you for helping me remember!**

**I'm so very CLOSE to the Christmas chapter now! AHHHHHHH!**

**I will thank everybody properly who gave me idea's for the gifts in the next chapter :D**

**Songs used in creation of this chapter.**

**Ed Sheeran - Photograph (also the song Korra sings for Asami)**

**Polina Gagarina - a Million Voices (song that Opal is singing)**

**Maraaya - Here For You**

**Thank you all! For everything! Love you guys! And girls!**

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! And also, when you reach the part where Korra sings, I advice you to listen to the song she sings,**

**while you're reading :)**

***bows and salutes***

* * *

Chapter 9

It was the 24th of December. The day before Christmas. People still rushed to stores to buy some presents at the worst possible time of the year. All shops and stores were crowded to the point that people were bumping against one another. Fighting over certain presents because it was the last one.

Korra and her family were happy they had done their shopping a few days prior and were spending the days before Christmas with each other. Asami helped Senna in the kitchen since Korra had been kicked out by her mother. She caught her daughter constantly sneaking one of the appetizers in her mouth. She knew her husband and her daughter were the same when it came to that, so she ended up asking Asami to help her instead.

Senna was a patient teacher and helped her daughter in law where she needed help. Surely she got the hang of it and the two women had the time of their life in the kitchen. When both Korra and Tonraq peeked their head in the kitchen, they were quickly shooed out again by Senna and the vixen.

The two whined that they were hungry and Senna responded with a 'you two are always hungry!' before throwing them a bag of seal jerky their way. Needless to say, father and daughter ended up rolling around the living room floor, playfully fighting over who would get the first handful from the bag.

The two were on the ground, Korra on top, when the sound of a bag being ripped open pulled their attention away from what they were doing. Bolin and Opal stood a few feet away from the two, the green eyed young man munched happily on a piece of jerky while Opal grinned at the two of them.

"You two are hopeless…" she said with a grin and pulled out a jerky piece as well. "Hello Tonraq, ready to get eat my dirt?"

The grown man smirked up at her. "Ha! This year won't be like last year!"

Both Southerners got up, Tonraq hurried to the wii followed by Opal, who had given the bag of jerky to Korra.

She snickered and munched happily on the seal snack, sharing it with her friend. "Mako not with you two?" she asked Bolin who shook his head.

"He'll be here later, which is good."

Korra raised a confused eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"More food for me!" he said with a huge grin and shoved another jerky in his mouth.

Korra laughed and headed to the couch. Her father and Opal were already in a heated race. Korra recognized Opals character Yoshi and Bowser was her fathers. Bolin snuck off to the kitchen and surprised Asami with a bone crushing hug from behind. "Asamiiiiii!" he lifted her up in the air which made Senna chuckle.

"Careful Bolin, I'll still be needing her in here…" she smiled warmly at them both. "Where's Opal?"

"She's crushing Tonraq on the wii." He said with a grin and slowly put Asami back on her feet. Said woman turned around and gave him a hug in return.

"Good to see you Bo. Say I'm wrong but you're in the kitchen for a reason hmn?" a playful smile showed on her lips when Bolin folded his hands together and nodded franticly. His big green puppy dog eyes became all sparkly.

Asami couldn't help but laugh at the beef young man. He was so incredibly sweet and caring. She smiled at him and turned around. "I'll make you some hot chocolate and add some whipped cream to it but only if you leave us to our work. Deal?"

If Bolins smile would become even bigger, his head would probably split in two. "Deal! Woohooo!" he cheered happily and quickly left the kitchen to join the others in the living room.

Senna giggled softly. "You know how to handle him well. Mostly when I'm in the kitchen, I can't get him to leave. No matter how I try."

Asami held a bar of chocolate in her hand. "Power of persuasion… and chocolate milk with whipped cream will get you somewhere too." She added with a wink before they continued to work again. Asami put some milk on the stove and added a few bars of chocolate in it. Stirring it patiently with a wooden spoon until the white substance became a light shade of brown and gradually turned darker.

She divided the liquid over six cups and then added the whipped cream on top of that. She put all the cups, except for one, on a tray. "You join the others dear, I can handle the rest from here." Senna said and smiled warmly at the younger woman.

Asami nodded and left the kitchen. She was welcomed by everybody with a loud cheer. Bolin being the loudest of them all. She gave all the others first and Bolin was practically drooling by the time Asami reached him his cup of chocolate deliciousness. He used a spoon to eat the whipped cream first before he sipped from the hot substance.

"So good… oh Spirits…" Bolin slowly drifted off into his chocolately world and everybody laughed from his reaction.

Opal and Tonraq were still busy racing and both were trying to force the other off the road. Both were also cheating by trying to tickle the other. Bolin had no time to defend his damsel since Asami had made him his third cup of chocolate milk already. He was al huddled up in the corner of the couch, sipping his drink happily and singing a soft song about chocolate.

Korra and Asami were cuddling in the opposite corner of the couch. The engineer had her arms wrapped around Korra's waist who was sitting with her back against Asami's chest. She sat comfortably between the legs of her girlfriend as they watched the others. They heard the doorbell and Senna told Tonraq to open the door. Korra raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Normally Korra would be told to open the door. She shrugged it off when her father disappeared into the hallway, opened the front door and greeted the young officer.

"Korra! Close your eyes! I got a surprise for you!" Senna yelled from the kitchen and she rolled her eyes. _Oh dear… now what…_ Korra smirked in thought and closed her eyes. She noticed people shuffling around, soft whispers and some kind fan girl squeal that unmistakably belonged to Bolin.

"Can I open them yet?" she asked, her eyes still shut when out of the blue something licked her face. She flinched and backed off against Asami at first, her eyes shot open wide. She gasped in surprise at what she saw before her. Her father had the biggest smirk plastered on his face that she had ever seen. In his hands he held a puppy. Not just any puppy. A polar beer dog puppy. It was whining and squirming to get out of Tonraq's grip.

She couldn't believe her eyes and her breath was caught in her throat. Tonraq put the puppy on Korra's lap. It immediately reached up to Korra's face, licking it a few times more and it seemed to snap the young woman from her daze. "Oh my Spirits!" she tenderly took hold onto the animal and held it up so their faces were not even an inch apart. She laughed up at the young animal, tears of happiness freely streamed down her cheeks. The puppy licked her face and poked its nose against Korra's.

Everybody gathered around and smiled, even Senna came from the kitchen to look at her daughter. "We knew you really wanted one but due to their rarity you never had a chance to adopt one… we found this little one not far from where we live. Poachers had killed her mother… we were able to capture them and they are awaiting trial as we speak." She smiled and kneeled down in front of her daughter, she tenderly stroke the puppy's head. "We immediately though of you."

"W-what… H-happened to t-the… m-mother?" she asked in between her sobs.

Both Senna and Tonraq smiled sadly. "We honored her by burning her body and scattered the ashes over the tundra. We made the poachers watch. The insults they yelled at us, is not something I'll be repeating. I can proudly say that your mother shut one up with a firm punch. It was very impressive." He grinned and patted his wife's shoulder.

Korra looked in shock from one parent to the other and back. "Wow mom… remember not to piss you off ever again… heh…"

"Yes well… I love animals. The Polar bear dogs are rare enough as they are, we don't need a bunch of brainless idiots to mindlessly kill them for their beautiful pelt. I know our people have hunted them down as well many years back, but they would use every aspect of the dead animal. Up until the bones, brains and organs. Everything was used." She kissed the head of the puppy and happily licked Senna's face lovingly once. "But we'd never kill a mother that had a nest of puppies."

The puppy, which was actually the size of a full grown bull dog already, was cuddled, patted and held by everybody. Opal happily took pictures of everybody with Korra's new pet. Mako had been pulled into the surprise as well. Korra's parents had asked him if the puppy could stay with him for a few days and he happily obliged. He could be stiff sometimes, but when it came to animals, he instantly became a fan girl when a young animal was held before him.

He had brought all the items that Tonraq and Senna had bought for the little fur ball. Korra put the puppy on its bed when dinner was ready and everybody had to sit at the table. Korra made the little ball of fluff sit on its behind within a few seconds. She chuckled and kissed the puppy's head lovingly before she walked over to the table.

"How will you call her?" her father asked.

Korra looked over to her new pet and smiled happily. "Naga…" she turned her gaze back to her father and nodded. "Yes, Naga."

Tonraq nodded approvingly. "Sounds like a perfect name. I'm sure she'll have an amazing life with the two of you." He smiled genuine at Korra who settled next to Asami at the table.

Senna, with great help from Asami, had prepared an amazing dinner for them all. There were many different dishes from every nation. Roasted arctic hen, Five flavor soup, grilled fish, dumpling with all kinds of filling, vegetable wraps, noodle soup and the buns and bread were spread in little baskets all over the table.

Korra, her father and Bolin ate like their life was depending on it. The other four shook their head at the trio's table manners. They all enjoyed alcoholic beverages along with their meals. One drank wine while the other would drink a beer or just plain juice. Needless to say, everybody was stuffed and Korra had never been happier she had bought a dishwasher when she decided to move in her place.

After the table had been cleaned and the dishwasher was doing the dishes, everybody sat down on the big couch. Naga was laying on her back, snoring peacefully. They all chatted away the hours. Tonraq told about how things were going in the South. He had received many orders for hand made furniture and would be completely booked till July next year. He blamed Korra for that since she apparently couldn't keep quiet about the _amazing_ furniture from the South.

Eventually, a few hours later, Korra walked over to the Christmas tree and took a few presents from under the beautifully decorated tree. She handed one to Bolin and Opal who looked slightly confused. "Weren't we gonna open those tomorrow?" Opal asked confused.

"Nope, I want you two to open those now…" she smiled and cuddled against Asami. Her arms lovingly around the waist of her partner.

Opal and Bolin both opened their presents. Bolin's contained a toolbox filled with different, high quality, tools and an envelope. Opal's contained a laptop that had an envelope glued to the box that contained the laptop. They looked confused from one another and then to Korra. "What…" they both started.

"Just open the envelopes, you'll see." She was hardly able to contain her excitement.

Both Opal and Bolin opened the envelopes. Their eyes grew wide in shock when they laid eyes upon the pieces of paper inside. At the upper left corner, there was a logo of A&amp;K Garage present.

"You will both receive a salary from our company. We start at a thousand Yuans the first month, if all goes well, you will both receive a raise." She turned to Opal. "I want you to do the administration of our company, it's why you got a laptop along with your contract." Opal looked back at Korra, her eyes filled with tears. She was unable to speak. Korra smiled and turned to Bolin who had tears stream shamelessly down his face. "You'll be working along with Asami in the garage Bo… with two mechanics… business will be blooming."

"W… we… i-it's… this i-is…" Opal stuttered, still unable to form a proper sentence. Instead, she wrapped her arms around her friend and held onto her tightly. Bolin joined in and pulled Asami in the hug as well. All four of them hugged each other tightly until Bolin and Opal pulled back, still dazed and slightly shocked from what just happened. Neither of them needed any more encouragement, they signed their contracts without a second thought and handed them back to Korra.

The evening went on and they were in the middle of some sing along game. Mako, Bolin, Opal and even Tonraq sang a song. Opal was down to the last part of her song.

_When I look around at these faces_

_I can see the stars in the sky_

_We will sing, we will shine!_

The rest all joined in on the chorus.

_(When you hear our voices call)_

_(You won't be lonely anymore)_

_(A million voices!)_

_(Singing out, singing out, oh)_

_(Singing out, singing out, oh)_

_(Singing out, singing out, oh)_

_(Singing out, singing out, oh)_

_(Singing out, singing out, oh)_

_(Singing out, singing out, oh)_

_(A million voices!_

Everybody clapped when Opal finished and said woman did a polite bow to her audience. She handed the microphone over to Korra who stood up and took her place before her friends and family.

"Well! This is awkward!" she started, a faint blush present on her face. "I want to dedicate this song to a very special lady… who came in my life totally unexpected… I'm more then happy that she did…" she gestured to Asami to join her.

The engineer blinked surprised but got up nonetheless. She smiled lovingly at her girlfriend who wrapped an arm around her waist. "Should I be scared?" she asked playfully. Korra chuckled and shook her head.

The Southerner looked over at Mako who was master of the audio. He smiled and clicked on the play button. It started with a guitar, slow and Korra swayed her hips gently with the rhythm of the music. Asami joined in without thinking, her own arms around Korra's waist. It's then when she started to sing.

_Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes._

_But it's the only thing that I know_

_When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes_

_It is the only thing that makes us feel alive._

_We keep this love in a photograph_

_We made these memories for ourselves_

_Where our eyes are never closing_

_Hearts are never broken_

_And time's forever frozen still…_

Asami listened to the lyrics of the song and held her breath while doing so. Tears glistered in her eyes when Korra started on the chorus.

_So you can keep me_

_Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

_Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_

_You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home…_

She couldn't do anything else but smile. A tear escaped and made its way over her pale cheek. Her heart swelled with love for this woman that she hardly knew for more then two weeks. She thought it couldn't get any better until Korra started again. She gestured to her parents who then got up and joined the couple. Arms of both Senna and Tonraq were lovingly wrapped around them when Korra continued.

_Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul_

_And it's the only thing that I know, know_

_I sweat it will get easier_

_Remember that with every piece of you_

_Hm, and it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

_Hm, we keep this love in this photograph_

_We made these memories for ourselves_

_Where our eyes are never closing_

_Hearts were never broken_

_And time's forever frozen still…_

She now cried shamelessly. Before she had met Korra, the weeks she had spend alone on the streets. How she had missed the love of her parents. Her mother that died at such a young age. She never realized how much she missed it all. Senna stood closest to the heiress, next to Korra and Asami buried her face in the crook of Senna's neck. Tears shimmered in three pair of Sapphire colored eyes and Korra kept going, her voice cracked slightly as she continued the song.

_So you can keep me_

_Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

_Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_

_You won't ever be alone,_

_And if you hurt me_

_That's okay baby, only words bleed_

_Inside these pages you just hold me_

_And I won't ever let you go_

_Wait for me to come home_

_Wait for me to come home_

_Wait for me to come home_

_Wait for me to come home_

Korra's eyes couldn't contain the tears no more and they slid down her face. Her heart seemed to call out for Asami's as she sang. The love it contained for the other woman couldn't possibly be written down on paper, not even with an ocean of ink or a forest full of trees. She wasn't finished just yet and even while her voice was unstable, she continued the song till the very end.

_You can fit me_

_Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen_

_Next to your heartbeat where I should be_

_Keep it deep within your soul_

_And if you hurt me_

_Well, that's okay baby, only words bleed_

_Inside these pages you just hold me_

_And I won't ever let you go_

_When I'm away, I will remember how I kissed you_

_Under the lamppost back on Sixth street_

_Hearing you whisper through the phone_

_"__Wait for me to come home"_

When she finished, Korra looked at Asami who had pulled back to look right back at her. "I love you Sami… and I'm not afraid to show it to anyone…"

She wrapped her arms quickly around Korra's neck and lunged forward to kiss her girlfriend. Tonraq grinned and moved his head sideways once to tell his wife that they needed to move. They got back onto the couch and the two young women finally realized that they were making out in front of an audience. Korra was the first to pull back and the two moved back to the couch as well.

The two of them sat all cuddled up on the couch. Korra sat with her back against the armrest and Asami nuzzled her face against the tanned and warm neck of her girlfriend. While the rest started on a card game, the engineer kissed Korra's soft neck up till her ear. She brought her pink lips close enough so only the Southerner could hear her. "you've no idea how…" she stopped and swallowed hard. She took a deep breath before she continued. "You're the air that I breathe… the blood in my veins…" she slightly pulled back, emeralds locked with sapphires and she smiled lovingly at her girlfriend. "I love you so much…"

Their lips touched again, the kiss was slow and gentle. It didn't last long enough for either of them but they needed to pull back for the rest of the people there. They remained like this, arms wrapped around one another. Holding each other lovingly. Up until the moment they all headed to their indicated place to sleep.

Korra's parents moved back to the guestroom. Bolin, Opal and Mako crashed on the big couch and a cot that Mako had brought with him. Korra and Asami moved to their bedroom and Naga remained where she was. Happily drooling on her own doggy bed as she laid on her back, snoring peacefully.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Another Homeless chapter :D**

**Yay! Christmas is here! Along with more fluff and even some sexyness... *eyebrow wiggle***

**A proper thank you to:**

**jdc6 for the gift idea for Mako, Asami and Bolin :)**

**IamWalkingDead1 for the gift idea for Senna and Tonraq :D**

**RandomGuy and titaniaink for the job idea**

**Randomn3ss for the necklace idea, altho I altered it a bit :)**

**Alex Kacr for the jewelery idea :)**

**also for all the Guest readers who's names I do not know, thank you for all your help!**

**Please enjoy, chapter 10! And dont forget to review! :D**

* * *

Chapter 10

Asami and Korra were getting ready for bed when Korra suddenly pulled a package from her back. She had a big grin on her face when she reached it to her girlfriend.

The engineer smiled at the other woman when she took the package from Korra's hands. She pulled the dark red ribbon to unwrap it. She held up it's contents with both hands. It was a sleeping dress made of silk. The color was a beautiful crimson red. "Oh wow… it's beautiful!" she let a hand slide over the smooth fabric. "So soft…" she turned her gaze back to Korra again who was smiling happily.

"I take it you like it…?" she asked with a smile.

Asami nodded and played with the fabric between her fingers. "I do… my favorite color even." She walked over to the Southerner and kissed her lips swiftly. "I'll go change, warm up the bed for me?" she asked and winked at Korra.

"Always." She said with a snicker and started to change as Asami disappeared in the bathroom.

She reappeared a few minutes later. Korra had already settled under all the pelts. The little light on her nightstand still on as the heiress walked back into the room.

"So… w-what do you think…?" she asked hesitantly.

Korra's mouth fell open. Her eyes stared at Asami and moved over the lily white skin of her killed legs. The dress hugged her form perfectly at all the right places. Showing off her divine hips, slim waist, firm and perky breasts. _Holy shit… those breasts…_ Korra gulped and felt her face grow hot, realizing she was staring shamelessly at her girlfriends breasts. Her eyes moved up to Asami's neck and they finally locked eyes.

"You… you're… breathtaking Sami…" she said genuinely.

The cheeks of the engineer turned slightly red from the compliment. She walked over to the bed and crawled under the pelts. She crawled on top of her girlfriend but she had other ideas. Korra switched positions and flipped both of them so she was on top. Asami yelped out loud but had no time to think when tan lips crashed with her own in a deep and passionate kiss.

The engineer sighed longingly, both her legs wrapped around Korra's waist to feel the other woman as close as possible. She wasn't disappointed. Korra broke their kiss off and even though she was disappointed at first, it melted away as fast as it had appeared when she felt those soft lips kiss the skin of her neck. She moved her head slightly so the other had more space. Her long, elegant neck was covered in kisses and she felt teeth nip at her pulse point. She gasped and took a firm hold onto Korra's short hair.

"Korra…" she breathed. She pushed her head back against the pillows while her girlfriend kept going. Their lower bodies were firmly pressed together and a pleasant tension was building up between her thighs. She let out a silent moan while Korra unintentionally started to grind against Asami's core.

Korra's lips were everywhere. The pressure between her thighs slowly became unbearable. She started to pant and held onto the other woman desperately. Their lips locked again and her tongue danced with Korra's passionately. Asami broke the kiss off in an attempt to warn Korra what was going on below her waist but the latter saw it as an opportunity to bite the pale flesh of the engineers neck. Close to her pulse point.

She couldn't help it. Her beautiful girlfriend, who was grinding her hips so deliciously against her core, their kisses and the primal bite that followed. It send her over the edge she didn't even know she was reaching for. She released a pathetic whimper and a choked cry when her release hit her so unexpectedly.

Korra pulled back, a look of horror on her face as she gazed down at her girlfriend. "Did… did you just…"

"I'm sorry…!" she stuttered in a panicked whisper and very aware that they were not alone in the apartment. "I'm sorry I didn't… I didn't mean to I…"

Korra shook her head and sat up on her knees. "No… no Sami, I'm sorry, I shouldn't' have, I mean I didn't… awh crap…" she face palmed herself in embarrassment. "I'm such an idiot…"

Asami sat up as well, a deep crimson still present on her face. Her arms found a way around Korra's waist and she pulled her close. "It's not your fault baby, I wasn't fast enough in warning you." She smiled genuinely at the other woman who's hands and arms were now around Asami's form.

Korra returned the smile and rested her forehead against the engineers. "Uhm… I… was it… good at least…?" she asked hesitantly.

She buried her face in the crook of Korra's neck and nodded. She let herself fall back onto the mattress and Korra fell right on top of her. "It came rather unexpected… but it felt good… really." She said reassuringly.

She let out a deep but relieved sigh when she heard Asami's words. "Good… I loved the sounds you make… they… uh…" it was her turn to blush.

"What? They did what?"

She bit her lip nervously. "It turned me on…" she finally admitted and buried her face in her pillow. "Ahhhhhh… can't believe I said that…" she muttered.

A giggle escaped her lips and she turned around in Korra's arms so her back rested against her girlfriends chest. "Sleep well baby…" she mumbled lazily.

Korra smiled and held onto the heiress just a little tighter, enjoying the feeling of her body against her own. "sleep well Sami…"

Both women drifted off to sleep quickly afterwards. Enjoying hours of sleep without any interruptions.

The sun was hiding behind dark clouds and it was snowing ferociously outside. It was close to noon before anyone woke up from their slumber. Korra stretched while she still laid in bed. Something tickled her nose and when she slowly opened her eyes, she saw it was Asami's black hair that had invaded her personal space. She snickered softly and kissed said woman's temple before she crawled out of bed and headed to the bathroom to fresh herself up a bit.

Once she stepped foot in the living room, she started preparing for a late breakfast. Setting the table, putting the kettle on, shoved bread in the toaster and heated a pan on the stove so she could start on making pancakes. It reminded her of the dream she had a few days back. The image of Asami's bare behind invaded her mind and she accidently spilled some of the pancake mix on the stove instead of the pan that she was holding.

Even though she had been as silent as possible, she heard her friends stir in their sleep. Bolin seemed to have stopped snoring and was now slowly breathing like Mako and Opal. Her friends slowly woke up from their slumber and while they helped setting the table, Korra's parents and Asami appeared from their rooms as well. The engineer was dressed in the outfit she wore before going to bed last night.

Of course Senna took over from her daughter the moment she stepped into the kitchen and shooed Korra out as fast as she could. She took the pile of pancakes with her that she already prepared and put it down in the middle of the table. After Senna made another tower of pancakes, in less then half the time that Korra had made her own, she put the second plate down next the other and everybody started to munch happily.

Asami and Bolin were already discussing the future plans of the A&amp;K Garage. The green eyed young man shared horror stories of the place where he was currently working. He started before sunrise and left after the sun had already set. The garage where he worked had half baked equipment and the tools desperately needed replacement.

Korra listened to Bolin's ranting when Mako gave her a soft poke against her side. She turned her gaze to the young officer and smiled at him.

"Real nice of you to help him and Opal out… they really needed it…" he said and shoved another piece of pancake into his mouth.

"They totally deserve it. They've worked hard to get their degree. They deserve more than they're getting right now." she said and sipped from her tea.

"Can't agree more."

"So how's work? Chief still being a pain in your butt?" she asked with a grin.

They continued their conversation a little more. She was happy to learn that Mako would get a raise in pay soon and a promotion to detective. Once everybody was done eating, they all settled back on the couch and seats of the living room again. It was time to open up the presents!

Tonraq received a bottle of Northern wine. Made from the arctic berried that grow inside the caves of the mountains that decorated the land of the North. Many of those mountains had small pools of lava in them. It warmed the inside of the mountain up and made it possible for all kinds of plants to grow there. Including the arctic berries.

Senna received a beautiful dress that was made in Northern style. The fabric was made of silk and have different shades of blue and white. Soft patches of fur decorated the sleeves and collar. The dress would reach all the way down to her feet and was suited to be worn in the winter.

They also received a photo album with all kinds of different pictures that they all had made over the years. Opal and Korra both showed their creative side while they created it. There were even pictures of Korra and Asami in it already. Made the night that they had officially become a couple.

Bolin received several video games and the console to play them on from his brother and Korra and he hugged both of them tightly before he looked into the manual of the console. Apart from that, he had gotten several books about engineering and car mechanics.

Mako received a red sweater that had the line, I love RCPD sewed onto it and some shark sunglasses. He also received tickets for his favorite band, the Fire Ferrets that would play in several weeks. He was overjoyed with happiness and everybody was shocked to see Mako without his usual awkwardness and stiff demeanor. He of course quickly regained his normal composure but couldn't wipe the smirk off his face for the next few hours.

Korra received a photo album that was made by her mother. She turned a deadly pale when she remembered all her embarrassing baby pictures and she had no doubt about the fact that her mother had put all of them in there. Of course Asami wanted to browse through the album right away. Korra managed to keep it from her girlfriends reach for a few minutes before Naga momentarily distracted the Southerner, enough for Asami to snatch the album from the other woman's tight grip. It didn't take long before she started to laugh.

After she had calmed down from seeing Korra's album, she started on her own presents. She had gotten a mug from Bolin and Opal and there was text printed on it.

"I am an,

engeneer

enfinere

engenrre

I'm good at math"

All the three misspellings had been scratched out and the woman giggled from the text. She was indeed very good at math. She received a dressing gown from Korra along with a beautiful necklace. It had a gear as a pendant and in the middle of it there was a small Sapphire, a Ruby and an Emerald. She shed tears of joy and kissed her girlfriend on the lips as a thank you. She had also received a big pile of books about engineering and mechanics from Mako and thanked him with a kiss on the cheek.

She was about to grab Korra's album again when said woman took a small box from her pocket and handed it to her. "Just to make it official…" she whispered and pecked her girls cheek.

Asami removed the red ribbon and removed the paper before opening the small box. It held a key. She looked in disbelief to Korra and then to the key, repeating it a few times before realization sunk in on her. She put a hand on her mouth but let out a chocked cry. Korra wrapped her arms around her and held onto her lovingly. Rubbing her back in a comforting manner.

"We'll have a business together and a bright future ahead of us. I want you to stay in that future and even more, stay by my side. I need you like the earth needs the sun. And with each passing day, my love for you only grows stronger."

Asami could only nod and hugged her girlfriend tightly. The rest of the day passed quietly. They all even headed out to throw some snowballs at each other. Tonraq tried to hit his daughter with as many snowballs as he could but he eventually got defeated his Korra and Asami. Bolin managed to hit Mako right in his face and the latter went all out on his little brother afterwards. Opal had seen that coming and made sure she was out of the way when Mako started his rain of snowball terror. Naga happily hopped through the snow and both Senna and Opal made pictures of the group while they were all busy.

Hours later, after they were warmed up and had dinner, Mako, Bolin and Opal headed out to go back to their own place once again. They left Korra's apartment but not before Opal snuck a last little gift into Korra's hands.

"Better open that when you two are alone…" she said with a grin on her face and winked at Asami. Before they could react, Opal had already disappeared and left them behind in the hallway.

Once inside, Korra and Asami settled on the couch with Korra's parents although the married couple soon retreated to their room so they could get some extra sleep. They said their goodnights and left the young couple behind in the living room. The Southerner reached for Opal's gift that she had tucked away in one of her pockets and opened it.

Both Korra's and Asami's eyes grew wide when Korra finally managed to removed the paper from the gift. It contained a sex toy. She how her face grew hot. It was a bullet and about the size of an index finger. "I'm totally going to kill her next time I see her."

With a deep blush on her cheeks, Asami agreed and nodded. "I'll help you hide the body…"


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Whoaaaa! Shit's getting real! O.o**

**Anyway! I saw I didn't thank everybody yet for the ideas! So here are a few extra thank you's!**

**Thank you for MoldyChicken for the sextoy gift idea xD I hope you liked that I added it, LOL, it made me laugh so hard whil I wrote that part!**

**MEfan and Guest(s) for the tool ideas :D and Naga ofcourse! **

**I hope I covered everybody! If not, LET ME KNOWWWWW!**

**Love you guys and gals :D**

**Don't forget to review of course! They feeeeedddd meeeeeee xD hahaha**

**Enjoy the next chapter of, Homeless :3**

***salutes and bows***

* * *

Chapter 11

It had been a few days since Christmas. Asami was sitting comfortably on the couch. A book about engineering in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. She heard Korra shuffle around in their bedroom, probably looking around for clothes after she had finished showering. Tonraq and Senna had taken Naga out to the park. The big ball of fluff loved the snow and the young couple would have some time alone.

She door of the bedroom opened and Korra stepped out. She wore her usual sweatpants and a navy colored shirt. She had a spark in her eye that Asami couldn't place but she smiled at her girlfriend nonetheless.

"Hey there stranger…" she whispered with a smile.

"Hey there other stranger…" Korra replied, within a few steps she stood next the couch and moved behind the heiress.

"Enjoyed your workout…?" she moved forward a bit so Korra could settle comfortably behind her. She put her empty cup on the coffee table before she nestled against the Southerner's chest.

Korra wrapped her arms around Asami's waist and pulled her closer against herself. She had a leg resting on each side so the engineer sat between her legs. "Whatcha doin…?" she asked curiously and rested her head on Asami's shoulder.

She rested her head against Korra's and showed her the book she was holding. "Reading. Learning. It's been a while." She pulled the pelt up a little higher.

"Hmmm… looks complicated…" her fingertips brushed over the fabric of Asami's sleeping dress. The soft, warm flesh that laid hidden underneath it. She felt the engineers abdomen tense slightly from her soft touch. The image of a few nights ago rose to the surface of her brain. Asami had climaxed unexpectedly but the sounds she had made followed the Southerner in her dreams.

The fact that Asami had said that she liked it, that she enjoyed it, caused Korra's brain to overload. She wanted to make her feel that good again. To hear her make those sounds again. She buried her face in Asami's black hair and closed her eyes. Her lips found the soft flesh of a pale neck and she kissed the surface lovingly. One of her hands moved from Asami's abdomen and slowly journeyed south.

"K-Korra…?" she had felt the change in her girlfriend. She was aroused.

"Mhnn… Sami…" she mumbled, completely hypnotized by the other woman's smell.

She knew Korra would stop if she asked her. She'd never do something she wouldn't want. Her thoughts travelled to the scar that was hidden beneath her sleeping dress and she swallowed hard. She was pulled back to reality when Korra sultry voice reached her ears.

"I want to make you feel good baby…" she opened her eyes and they locked with Emeralds. "Please… that's all I want…"

She smiled lovingly at the Southerner, any doubts she had were gone now. Korra knew of her doubts and fears, she wouldn't throw herself on top of her, rip off her clothing and ravage her. She actually asked for permission to do this.

The heiress took a shaky breath and nodded. She gave her lover permission to venture forth. She had already disposed of the book she held before and brought her free hand up to the back of Korra's head and pull her in for a deep kiss. She spread her legs slightly more under the pelt and Korra's fingers brushed ever so slightly over her nether region. She moaned sweetly in her girlfriends mouth and bucked her hips once.

She kissed her with all the passion she could muster. She loved this woman so much. Her heart pounded against her ribs when she heard Asami moan in her mouth. She had hardly done anything just yet and wondered what sounds the engineer would make once she got started for real. Her hand cupped Asami's sex and she relished in the heat that it was radiating. She let her fingers slide over the silky fabric and pulled back from the kiss to look at her squirming girlfriend.

She bit her lip when her gaze fell on Asami's face. She had her eyes closed and her head leaned back over Korra's shoulder. she growled playfully when she felt the engineer pull at her hair. Fingers played with the waistband of Asami's underwear and in one smooth motion, they slipped underneath. Her prize finally in reach. Her fingertips brushed over the smooth skin of Asami's core and one finger slid between the moist folds.

She arched her back violently and released a high pitched moan when that single finger made contact with her pleasure centre. Her free hand rested on Korra's thigh and her nails dug into the fabric covered muscle. It was amazing. Her body seemed to be on fire, she was burning like an inferno, a volcano ready to erupt. "Spirits… K-Korra…" she moaned softly, her hips moved along with the rhythm of that single finger.

"You feel so good…" and her lips locked around a pale earlobe. Nibbling the soft flesh while she increased the pace of her finger. Rubbing the sensitive clit faster and watching Asami's response to it. She wasn't disappointed.

She moaned shamelessly and without care this time. They were home alone after all. Her nails dug deeper into Korra's leg while the tension between her legs became unbearable. "K-Korra… I'm… I'm gonna…!"

Korra groaned seductively in Asami's ear and bit the sensitive skin of her girlfriends pale neck. Asami tried to call out Korra's name but her orgasm had reduced her to a whimpering mess. She pressed her body firmly against Korra's chest while she slowly rode out her amazing orgasm.

Korra pulled her hand back and brought both her hands together on Asami's abdomen again. She was panting along with her girlfriend and tried to calm down her racing heart.

"That… that was amazing…" she breathed and turned her head slightly to look at the Southerner. "Do… do you want me to…" she blushed slightly and was surprised to see Korra turn crimson at her unspoken question.

"N-no need… I… uhm… I already…" she cleared her throat, trying to think of a way to tell her that she had climaxed along with her.

"You… you did? How? I didn't… do anything." She stated matter-of-factly.

"I told you. You turn me on when you… make sounds like that…" she rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

Asami's cheeks darkened even more. "I never thought I had such an effect on you…" she turned slightly so she was laying on her side against Korra's form. She winked playfully and let out a soft purr.

Korra grinned and kissed the engineers forehead lovingly. "Mhn… you've no idea…"

They remained like that for a little while longer before they both thought it was time to get dressed. They would go out with Bolin, Opal and Mako tonight and decided to pick out their clothes for tonight already.

By the time Tonraq and Senna came back from their walk with Naga, Asami had taken a shower and was dressed in jeans and a red blouse. Her hair was pulled in a loose tail that rested on her back. Korra still wore the outfit that she had ever since she came from under the shower since she decided to change once it was time to leave.

Korra would spend time on training with Naga, with the help of some delicious doggy cookies. She'd been busy training and playing with her new pet ever since she got her several days ago. Her parents had trained her as well after they had just saved her.

The hours passed by and it was time for Asami and Korra to leave. They would meet up with the rest at the club. Korra gave her pet a kiss on her fluffy head and Naga returned it with a lick over her cheek. She laughed and whipped the extra saliva off with a napkin. They said goodbye to Tonraq and Senna before disappearing through the door.

Korra wore some baggy jeans, a white sleeveless top, a jacket that's matched her pants and black sneakers. Her hair was to short to be pulled back in a tail so she just left it as it was. Asami still wore her jeans and red blouse, along with a black leather jacket and black boots. She no longer had her hair in a tail and it was resting on her back and shoulders.

They stopped before the Avatar, the most popular club for people their age. It welcomed all people, gay, straight, bi and so on. Asami noticed that Korra and her friends were regulars here, the bouncers that stood at the door smiled friendly at them. "Hey Zaheer, Ghazan." Korra said with a smile. "You know if the others are inside already?"

Ghazan smirked and nodded. "Sure are, I think that Mako is chasing some tail already even…" he said and chuckled.

"Enjoy your stay ladies!" Zaheer said and opened the door for them both.

They both thanked them and went inside. The music was loud and the lights as flashy as could be. Korra held onto Asami as she made her way through the big crowd of people. She saw Bolin near a table, drink in hand and Opal next him. The couples greeted each other happily although Korra and Asami both glared playfully at Opal. She, of course, was pretending like she was as innocent as a new born baby. Although she waited till Korra took a sip of her drink before asking about her late present.

The Southerner nearly choked on her drink which cause Opal to laugh out loud but gently rubbed her friends back to try and calm her lungs. "I'll take that as a yes…" she said with a smirk and winked at Asami who rolled her eyes playfully.

The engineer looked around and saw Mako dance with a young man with short brown hair. It took Asami a moment before it registered. _Wait… he's dancing with a guy…?_ He looked her way, smiled happily and waved to the vixen before he excused himself and rushed over to his new friend. "Hey Asami! Ever been here before?"

She shook her head. "Can't say I have." She said with a smile and looked at the young man that Mako left behind on the dance floor. "Uh… I… um…"

Mako grinned. "Yes, I like dudes. And girls." He stated and winked at the pale beauty. "I'm bi, it's why I like this place so much I guess!" he said and snickered softly.

Asami felt an embarrassing heat crawl to her cheeks. "I-I… s-sorry I didn't mean…"

He continued to smile and held his hand up. "No need to apologize, I never mentioned it and I don't think Korra would've told you either. I just…-" he was cut off when someone abruptly took his hand and forced him to turn slightly. He was forced to look at a handsome man, perhaps some years older then he was. Amber eyes that were locked with his.

"Hey handsome, care for a dance…?" he spoke with a raspy voice. He wore a baggy jeans and a black, sleeveless top. It showed off the impressive muscles on his chest and abdomen. Mako's eyes moved to the man's arms, they tensed and he flexed when he noticed Mako was watching. The smirk on his face only grew bigger. "I'm Iroh."

"Uh… Mako…" he cleared his throat and tried desperately to stop staring.

Asami smirked and quickly stepped away from the two men. She walked over to Bolin who stood alone at their table, sipping from his drink while he had his eyes on Opal who was dancing with Korra. He smiled at Asami and shoved her drink into her direction. "Hope you don't mind, I am a horrible dancer and as you can see, Opal and Korra are both very good at it." He chuckled.

She shrugged. "No, don't mind. I can't dance either." She giggled and sipped from her drink. She watched her girlfriend dance with Opal and smiled to herself. Korra looked amazing. The muscles of her arms tensed and relaxed under her dark flesh. Her sweet smile with her pearly white teeth. Her strong hands. She suddenly remembered where that had had been earlier today and she nearly choked on her drink. Bolin gently rubbed her back and chuckled.

"You okay?" he asked with worry in his voice. "You two seem to do that quite a lot with us around." He said with a smirk.

She coughed a few times more to clear her lungs and nodded. "I'm fine. Heh… just… well… anyway, I need to clean up a bit, I spilled some of my drink on my jeans. I'll go to the ladies room to clean it."

Bolin nodded. "Alright! I'll keep an eye on the ladies. And my brother, he seems to be in over his head." He nodded into the direction where Mako was supposed to be.

Asami grinned when she saw the Amber eyed man, he stood between mister sexy and mister I-love-green-and-I'm-not-afraid-to-show-it. "Goodluck!" she said and waved while she walked into the direction of the bathrooms.

She was nearly there when she felt a hand on her shoulder. she smiled to herself, thinking it was Korra. She stopped walking and an arm wrapped itself around her waist. She turned around, expecting to gaze into beautiful azure eyes. Instead, she gazed into grey eyes. Her blood froze. Her heart skipped a beat or four, at least. Her breath was caught in her throat while she kept staring in those grey eyes.

"Leah…?" she finally managed to say.

Leah grinned, her eyes flickered with a dark desire. "Hello gorgeous… glad you still remember me…"

She tried to back away, tried to get out of the woman's grip but said woman only tightened it. The heiress was roughly pushed against a wall and before she could say anything, her lips were caught in a deep kiss. Her eyes shot open in shock and she desperately tried to push the woman off. Leah just pushed her body against Asami's and her hands groped wherever she could.

Asami managed to break the kiss by moving her face to the side. "Leah… stop! Get off…!"

"I know you don't mean that." Leah said. She saw that her ex was about to say something again and took the opportunity to kiss her again, this time she pushed her tongue inside.

Asami let out a shocked cry. Tears burned in her eyes while her hands still tried to push off the taller woman. Out of the blue, her eyes caught sight of a familiar figure. She took a sharp breath when realizing who it was. She stood there, eyes open wide in shock and mouth half open. _Korra…_

* * *

**AN: I'd be in shock at first too, if I saw someone kiss my woman. After that? DEATH TO ALL WHO KISS MAH WOMAN! *grabs Frostmourn and starts swinging it around* FROSTMOURNE HUNGERSSSSS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: NOPE! We can't kill her!**

**No matter how much we all wanted to :P (oh yes, I did...) **

**Oh and for the guest that was wondering if the sex will stay one sided, nope!**

**But I'm not spoiling anything just yet! (and shit I want to, so BADLY) ahhhhhhh!**

**Anyway! Here's chapter 12! :P I hope its satisfying... I know it was for me! :P **

**And sorry for the cliffhanger! I know I'm horrible... leaving you all right there! **

**Still love you all tho :P lol**

***salutes and bows***

* * *

Chapter 12

Leah had finally pulled back and gave Asami a chance to breathe. Korra was still standing there, dumbstruck. Mouth still half open. Leah turned around to see what Asami was looking at and grinned wickedly. "What you looking at savage?" she asked with venom in her voice.

The engineer was about to say something, her eyes still on the Southerner when she saw Korra's features change. She frowned and bared her teeth in a snarl. Asami had no time to do anything. Leah was pulled off of her without any trouble and the woman had no time to say or do anything either. She was pushed against the same wall that Asami was leaning against.

Korra's eyes had hardened. Both her hands were used to grab Leah's collar and keep her in place. "I give you one chance to tell me what the fuck you were doing?!"

Leah smirked and licked her lips. "I was kissing my girlfriend… and I might have had a feel or two…"

"Wrong answer!" she roared, everything before her eyes turned a deep red and before she realized it herself, her right fist was planted firmly on Leah's face. Right in the middle. She could hear the bone crack when her knuckles made contact with Leah's nose. The force that she hit her with send her flying side ways. She landed on the floor and immediately reached for her nose while blood started to pour between her fingers and onto the floor. She howled in pain and Korra was ready to dive on top of the injured woman. If it weren't for four strong arms, she would've.

Mako and Bolin held their friend back. Even when she continued to struggle to get free. "Let me go! I'm going to kill her! It's the second time! THE SECOND TIME!" Bolin's fingers didn't have a tight enough grip and he let her go by accident. It was no trouble for the so called savage to pull free from Mako's grip afterwards and she immediately lunged forward.

Leah had gotten back on her feet with the help of some bystanders. She turned her gaze to the right and saw a flash of blue before the wind was knocked out of her. Korra's head had made contact with her abdomen and both were flying backwards. Korra landed on top and it took just a second before her fist made contact with Leah's face. Before she could raise her hand again, she was pulled off of the woman. Mako, Bolin and Opal now had a hold on Korra.

The group made their way outside. Opal had given Asami all their belongings just before she and the guys took a firm hold onto their raging friend and pulled her off of her helpless victim.

Once outside, Mako and Bolin walked Korra to her car. Opal stayed with Asami, a gentle hand resting on the back of the heiress. "What was that all about…?" she asked.

"I… that…" she was still in shock and trembled. She looked at Opal who looked back with worry. "That… was my ex…" she started, her voice clearly unstable. "I-I spilled m-my drink and wanted… t-to go to the ladies room… to clean u-up and… she, she suddenly showed up… out of nowhere! She p-pinned me to the wall and k-kissed me! And…" she stopped and hugged herself, she felt violated. Leah had basically assaulted her.

Opal let out a saddened sigh and wrapped her arms around the other woman. "It's alright now, it's not your fault. If anything, that bitch got what she deserved."

Asami let out a chocked laugh. "She… she said something about it being the second time… do you know what that means?"

Opal slowly let go of the engineer, she nodded sadly. "Yes… it's been a while back but, she caught the same girl with another girlfriend of hers… although her girlfriend at the time was actually enjoying it." She turned her gaze towards the other three and she could still hear Korra curse in the distance. "I guess that when she saw you and her, something finally snapped… I just hope that shit doesn't go down like before."

"What happened…?" she asked and looked over to where her girlfriend was supposed to be. She saw Bolin and Mako standing in front of her, trying to keep her from going back inside.

"Did she ever tell you why she has a wheelchair in her home?"

"No, not yet… I figured she'd eventually tell me."

"Knowing Korra, that will take a while… but I'll explain, you need to know. Some years back, right after she and her girlfriend broke up due…" she looked at the entrance of the club and then back at Asami. "to special circumstances, let's call them that, Korra became depressed. She was really in love with that girl back then and for her to just do that, it broke something in Korra. Her trust was gone and her walls were back up. She became depressed and hardly showed up at the university where all of us went to. She lost her girlfriend to another, her grades went down the drain and she lost many friends." She let out a shuddering sigh, remembering something unpleasant.

"We managed to invite her to our place once and on her way home, she got hit by a car. She was rushed to a hospital and there the doctors said her spine had been damaged. There was even a chance that she'd never walk again."

"B-but she pulled through…" Asami suddenly blurted out.

Opal smiled faintly and nodded again. "Yes, she did… she decided that this was her second chance. She started to train like never before. She pushed her boundaries to the limit. She went back to school as well. Eventually, she regained her ability to walk."

There was a short silence between the two. Korra's cursing in the distance lessened and Opal smiled. "Don't be surprised if she's very silent. It's how she deals with things. She doesn't like talking about feelings. Just be persisted and show her that you won't be leaving her because of this." She turned her gaze towards Asami again. "Uh… you… weren't planning on leaving… I hope?"

Asami looked back at Opal in shock. "What? No! I love her! I'd never leave her because of something like this!"

Opal raised both hands in defense. "Whoa…! Calm down Asami! I had to ask, okay? I want Korra to be happy, and you too for that matter."

She nodded understanding. "Sorry…"

"No need… you truly love her, that's good to know… now come on, let's see how our girl is doing."

The two young women walked over to Bolin, Mako and Korra. The Southerner was sitting on the hood of her car, arms crossed, still pissed off but no she longer tried to get back inside the club where the subject of her rage was. Bolin and Mako smiled at the girls when they saw them and Korra just stared off into the distance.

They stayed there for a little while longer before Bolin, Mako and Opal had to get going. Korra sat behind the wheel of her car and remained silent all the way to the apartment. They entered the apartment silently, Asami saw Korra smile when said woman saw Naga laying on her doggy bed. Sleeping peacefully.

"Shall we go to bed sweetie…?" Asami asked silently.

"I'll gonna stay up a little longer… I'll join you later." She said with a raspy voice and walked into the living room. She settled on the couch and took the tv remote, turning on the device. Her parents were already asleep so she made sure the sound wasn't to loud.

Asami watched her girlfriend silently. She could see the hurt in her blue eyes but she didn't dare push right now. She left her things behind on the dinner table and eventually disappeared into the bedroom. After she changed, she crawled under the pelts. Her heart ached silently from the lack of her lover but she needed to give Korra her space and so she would. She turned onto her side and looked at the wall before she closed her eyes. Slowly she drifted off to into a restless sleep. She'd relive what happened constantly.

Some hours later, she woke up abruptly and sat up straight in bed. She was panting and drops of sweat had formed on her forehead. She looked at the digital clock on Korra's nightstand. It was four in the morning and the Southerner had still not come to bed. She rubbed her eyes before she looked at the door. She saw no light come from under it. A feeling of dread came over her and she quickly got out of bed. When she stepped into the living room, everything was dark.

"K-Korra…?" she listened carefully and heard someone inhale in the direction of the couch. She immediately walked over to the piece of furniture and saw her girlfriend curled up in a ball. She turned one of the smaller lights and sat on her knees next to the couch. She took in Korra's features. Her cheeks were slightly wet and her eyes looked puffy and red. _She's been crying… oh baby…_ her heart broke of the thought of Korra crying while sitting here all alone. _I never should've gone to bed…_ she gently stroke one of Korra's tanned cheeks. A single tear escaped her eye and she angrily wiped it away with the back of her hand.

The other woman started to groan softly, she moved her head from side to side and mumbled under her breath. "No… no Sami… please… please don't go…" she started to cry while she was still in the land of dreams, being terrorized while she slept. "Please, I love you… d-don't leave m-me…"

It broke her heart all over again. She couldn't handle it anymore and decided to wake her up. "Korra, Korra I'm here. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." She put her hands on the Southerner's shoulders. Gently shaking her to try and wake her up.

Korra became more and more restless and she eventually woke up abruptly. Panting, she looked directly at Asami, eyes wide open in disbelief. She wrapped her arms around the heiress. "Y-you're here…! You… you left me… I didn't… please don't go… please…" she sobbed, her hands held the fabric of Asami's sleeping dress in a tight grip.

She stroke Korra's back lovingly, her other arm wrapped around said woman's waist. "I'm here baby… I won't leave… I love you."

Korra pulled back slightly, tears still streamed over her cheeks, her eyes seemed dull and lifeless. As if she didn't believe this was real. "R-really…?"

"Would I do this if I didn't love you?" she asked before she kissed her insecure girlfriend lovingly on the lips swiftly.

She smiled faintly from the sweet gesture and shook her head. "No… I g-guess not…"

Asami smiled at her and cupped Korra's face with both hands. She used her thumbs to remove the leftover tears. "Let's get to bed… tomorrow everything will be better… and we can have a talk, if you'd like…"

Korra just nodded but buried her face in the crook of Asami's neck. "I'd like that yes…" she mumbled and let out a sigh of relief.

They stayed like this for a few minutes more before Asami shivered from the cold. She only wore her sleeping dress and that didn't offer much protection from the cool air. They moved into their bedroom. Asami crawled under the pelts first and Korra crawled on top. Her head rested on Asami's chest. Arms wrapped tightly around the heiress as she listened to the calm heartbeat.

The engineer stroke Korra's short hair lovingly until her breath stabled and she knew that she had fallen asleep. She smiled to herself and placed a kiss on Korra's soft hair before she settled some more against the pillows behind her back and eventually joined her girlfriend in the dream world.

* * *

**AN: Woooohooooo we got a broken nose! :D FOK YEAH! sorry, couldn't help myself :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hello again :D**

**Holy crap! More Homeless! **

**Just for you all to know, our two ladies are slowly getting more sexualy active. **

**Enjoy and dont forget to leave a review! :D **

**To answer Alex Kacr's question, yes, the moment on the couch was her first time (second time she had an orgasm but I dont count the first time xD since it was accidental, lol) **

**and a (late) happy birthday for Thundercatroar, I hope you had a great birthday :) **

***salutes and bows***

* * *

Chapter 13

Asami was the first to wake up the morning after. The first thing she did was check on Korra, who was still sleeping peacefully. The Southerner laid on her side and had her back against Asami's chest. She let her pale hand move through soft chestnut hair. Playing gently with it before she turned over and sat at the edge of the bed. She looked over her shoulder a final time. She was drinking in her girlfriend as she slept, her lips curled into a smile and she let out a content sigh.

Asami reached for her dressing gown and put it on. She shivered from the cold but was dead set on surprising Korra with some breakfast in bed. When she stepped into the living room, she was greeted by Naga who happily wagged her tail and sat on her doggy bed. She let out a soft bark and licked Asami's hand once she was in reached and bend down to pat the furbal on her head. "Yes, you're a good girl, aren't you? Yes you are. Yes. You. Are." She talked in her baby voice and scratched to polar bear dog behind her ears. She played with her a little longer and then decided to prepare some breakfast.

She made a little tower of toast, a pot of tea and after she had given Naga her food and fresh water, she got back to the bedroom. She was greeted by a, still very, sleepy Korra. The Southerner was leaning on her elbows and looked confused at Asami who had just entered and was now coming her way.

"Sami…?" she asked, still half asleep.

"Yes, that's me sweetie…" she said with a giggle and placed the tray of food on the bed before she got rid of her dressing gown and crawled back under the pelts. "I made you some breakfast… you're always hungry in the morning."

Korra didn't answer at first and just cuddled up against the engineer. Her face buried in the crook of Asami's neck. "You're cold…" she mumbled. Arms wrapped around the heiress's frame and held on tightly. They remained silent for a few minutes while Asami caressed the back of Korra's head, lovingly scratching her neck.

Korra was chewing her bottom lip. A sign of insecurity. She played with some loose tray of Asami's hair, fumbling with it between her fingers and curling it around. She had woken up alone and had panicked like some idiot. Still half asleep, Asami had gotten back in their bedroom and she finalized it had been a dream, again. She released a frustrated sigh.

"What's on your mind…?" Asami asked, her hands still caressing her lover.

"It's nothing…"

"Mhn-mhn… come on… talk to me baby…"

She swallowed hard, still unsure of what she should do. she took a deep breath just before she started to speak. "I just… woke up alone. I thought… you left…" her voice was soft and weak. She hated the way she sounded and her body stiffened.

"Baby… I'm not leaving." She said gently, her hands never faltered. "Not as long as you still want me."

Korra's muscles relaxed again and she let out a content 'hmmm…' followed by a soft "I love you…"

Asami smiled and kissed Korra's hair before she gave her answer. "I love you too sweetie… now come on… let's sit up and have breakfast."

Korra reluctantly gave up her cuddle position but cheered up when she saw the amount of food that Asami had brought. She settled next to Asami who held the tray on her lap. They happily enjoyed their breakfast together and after they were done, Korra pulled Asami onto her lap. The pale legs of the heiress were wrapped around Korra's waist and her hands rested on the Southerner's strong shoulders. She felt Korra's arms around her waist and smiled down at her girlfriend.

They shared several minutes just holding each other, enjoying each others presence. Asami's sleeping dress left her back as good as naked and Korra tenderly stroke the soft skin. Eventually, it was Korra who broke the silence first.

"So… I guess Opal had a talk with you…?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, she did."

"Hmmm… what did she tell you…?"

Asami explained and repeated what Opal had told her last night. From the start, where Korra lost her girlfriend to Leah, up till where Korra had recovered from her accident. "And that's it, that's all she told me."

"Mhn… alright…"

"That's not all there is, is it…?"

Korra shook her head. "No…and I think it's better that you hear it from me then from one of my partners."

"Partners…?" Asami's perfect eyebrow rose up curiously.

"Uh… y-yeah… partners… I uh… kinda slept with as many girls… as possible to… forget my ex…" she gulped and her cheeks were burning.

"Really now… and how many are we talking about? Five? Ten?"

Korra swallowed hard and quickly pushed her face against Asami's chest. She mumbled something but Asami couldn't hear her.

"What…? I didn't hear…"

Korra took a deep breath and repeated the number she had said. "eighty-six…"

The engineer was stunned into silence. Eighty-six women. Eighty-six other woman that her girlfriend had shared a bed with. A green monster of jealousy rose up within her chest. "Eighty-six!?"

Korra winced from Asami's outburst and didn't dare look up at her. She had kinda expected this reaction. "Y-yes…"

"Oh my Spirits Korra…! Where the hell would you even find eighty-six girls?"

"Uhm, well, the same club we were last night. I'm kind of surprised none of them were there… I'm gonna stop talking now."

Asami had to let it sink in first. Her eyes locked with fearful Sapphires. She thought back of when they first met and the days that eventually lead up for the two of them to have a relationship. Korra was always the one that woke up first, several hours before she did. There was a nagging feeling in her chest. One that needed to be crushed down but she might not want to know the answer to the question that waited to be asked.

"Did… did you…" she cleared her throat in an attempt to keep her voice stable in case the answer wasn't to her liking. "Did you still… sleep around as much when we just met…? Before we…"

"No! No I didn't…!" Korra immediately reacted. "The moment I saw you… I didn't want anyone else. I wished and prayed to Raava that you felt the same… I stopped seeing so many girls several months before I met you even."

"Alright, I believe you." She smiled faintly, stroking Korra's hair lovingly. She loved the softness of it between her fingers. "So… were they… good…?" she asked unsure.

Korra looked up with raised eyebrows. She saw the concern in her girlfriends eyes and smiled softly. "Being with them was nice yes, it took my mind off other things."

"O-oh… I guess t-that's good yes…"

"Sami…"

"Hmmm?" Asami looked in Korra's bright blue eyes, the Southerner was happily smiling up at her. "What…?" her voice was still soft.

"Sex with them was just a distraction. And that's all it was, just sex. Unlike you and me, we won't _just_ have sex. We'll make love to one another. Feelings will be involved. I don't know about you… but I am nervous as hell… for our first time. Heh…" she admitted with a blush.

Asami blinked a few times. "Why on earth would _you_ be nervous? You already have done… that before… you know what to do."

Korra chuckled softly. "Of course I'm nervous. You might not like what I have to offer. I mean yeah, I have experience, but that doesn't mean that you'll like what I can do."

Asami smirked amused. "Really now? You didn't seem so unknowing yesterday… on the couch…" they both blushed from the memory.

"I… t-that… well it's like… I wouldn't want…" Korra couldn't form a normal sentence once the memories of yesterday poured back into her brain.

The engineer giggled from Korra's silly rambling. "It was good… I mean it. Feels so much different when someone else is doing it and no…-" she suddenly realized what she was about to say and all the blood in her body seemed to be pumped to her face. "I… oh uhm…"

Korra had a grin on her face that nearly split her face in two. "Go on, finish that sentence…"

"Well… I'm… a grown up woman! I h-have needs t-too…" she bit her lip anxiously. "E-even before I m-met you… Leah and I never… well you know."

"Oh… right…" she smiled sheepishly. "You sure you liked it? Right? I didn't… do something you… didn't like, right?"

Asami could only smile at her insecure girlfriend and kissed her lips as a matter of answer. Her hands cupped Korra's face and her tongue passed by tan lips as the kiss deepened. The Southerner let out a soft whine when Asami slowly pulled back. "I loved it…" she said with a sultry voice. She looked at Korra through lidded eyes.

Korra gulped nervously. Both her hands rested on Asami's hips. The look that her girlfriend gave her now caused a pleasant throb to erupt below her waist. _I want you so badly it hurts…_ she let out a shaky breath and tried to calm her pounding heart when Asami suddenly spoke.

"So… your partners… was there anything special they liked doing…?"

She cleared her throat before answering. "Well… it varied to be honest… some liked it rough, others liked it slow. It was amazing when they wanted to be tied up. Being helpless and at my mercy. I even used some blindfolds several times."

Asami blinked. "Blindfolds? Why?" she asked curiously, for some reason, the thought intrigued her.

"Well… we were with the three of u…-"

"Three?! You've had a threesome?!"

Korra flinched and rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Ehehe… y-yeah… I needed a lot of… uh… distraction…?" she swallowed hard before she continued. "A-anyhow… we wanted the attention to be shared equally… so we blindfolded each other. It sharpened our senses. It was amazing." She had a dreamy grin on her face, she was snapped out of it from Asami's finger that poked her abs.

"Hey, stop drooling and keep going. Were you ever tied up?" she asked and couldn't help but wonder what she'd do if she'd find Korra tied up to the bed.

"M-me? No, I wasn't. I… I never wanted to hand over control. I wanted to do it with someone I know I can trust."

Asami looked around the room. "So… where have you been hiding all your… equipment?" she asked with a grin on her face. "I never stumbled onto something, so that means you've been hiding them."

"Uhm… I put them in a trunk… in my closet…" she said smiled nervously. _Do I even wanna know what she's thinking…?_

Asami got off of Korra and walked over to said closet. She opened it and on the lowest shelf, she found the trunk Korra spoke of. She looked over her shoulder to the Southerner. "Would you mind if I…?"

Korra shook her head. "No, go ahead."

The engineer smiled, took the trunk and once she was back in bed, she placed it on her lap. She slowly opened it and her eyes grew wide when she laid eyes on the contents of the trunk. She saw the blindfolds Korra had spoken of earlier, some nipple clamps, handcuffs, she saw something that was shaped as a penis and many more things she hadn't seen in her life before. She took one of the silky blindfolds out and shoved the trunk to the edge of the bed. She smiled playfully at Korra once she got back on said woman's lap.

"Would you mind…?" she asked unsure and chewed the inside of her cheek nervously.

"I don't… go ahead." She smiled lovingly at the heiress and let herself be blindfolded. It had been a while since she used it but she always loved the effect it had. When she opened her eyes again all she saw was darkness. "Heh… if I wouldn't know better, I'd say you have experience in using these."

"Mhn, I guess I'm a natural." She said with a soft giggle. She admired her work and kissed her blindfolded lover on the lips once. _I already came twice thanks to her… although the first time had been unexpected… I wonder if…_ she brought her lips to Korra's neck and kissed the dark flesh softly. She loved the effect she had on the other woman when she heard her moan softly.

"Asami…" Korra breathed, heat was raising quickly and her heart started pounding against her ribcage once again.

The engineer brought her lips to Korra's ear, she felt the Southerner shiver when her pink lips made contact with her earlobe. "Undress me…"

* * *

**AN: Anyone who thinks they know why Asami likes the blindfold so much? :3 **

**Take a guess and tell me why you think she likes it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: It's sexy time...**

**Oh and yes, Asami liked the blindfold cause of the fact that Korra wouldn't be able to see the scar.**

**And, even though Korra used the blindfold before on herself, Asami is the first one of her 'partners' that isn't blindfolded as well so it does seperate her from the others :)**

* * *

Chapter 14

She was in too much of a shock to let those two words sink in. The caramel skinned beauty wanted to respond with words but her brain seemed like it had crashed. Finally, after several seconds, she managed to stutter a few words. "W-what…? D-did… what?"

Asami had a faint blush on her cheeks while she looked down at her girlfriend. "I want you… to undress me…" she repeated herself and bit her lower lip anxiously.

"B-b-but… I don't… I haven't…" she couldn't think clearly and before she could continue, hands took hers gently and they were placed on, what she could only guess were, Asami's shoulders. She felt the thin straps of Asami's sleeping dress under her skin and tried to swallow the growing lump in her throat.

The vixen leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend that slowly seemed to turn into a puddle of insecurity. Korra's hands remained where they were as they kissed and it seemed to calm her enough to form a proper sentence.

"You… sure?" she asked just in case.

"I am yes." Asami's voice was calm and warm. She waited patiently for her girlfriend's brain to get back on track and the smile on her face grew even wider when she felt Korra's hands move. Along with them, came the straps of her sleeping dress.

Inch by inch the fabric moved down and Korra's heart was ready to explode. She couldn't see but that didn't stop her brain from thinking of the pale flesh that would come to view once she was allowed to see again. If she was allowed of course…

Her hands reached Asami's hips and the sleeping dress was resting around the hips of the engineer. Korra was about to move her hands but they were held in place by the woman on top of her.

"Tsk tsk… I didn't say your hands were allowed to wander around…" she said with a soft giggle.

"Oh uh… s-sorry…"

"Now that I'm exposed…" she started and brought a hand to Korra's abdomen. She used her index finger to trail over the hard muscle underneath the fabric. They tensed at the sudden feeling. "Now it's my turn to undress you…"

A big grin crawled on Korra's face and she nodded. "Alright… go ahead miss Sato…" she said, the grin never left her face.

Asami continued to chew on her bottom lip when Korra called her by that title. Her hands moved to the hem of Korra's top and slowly, she moved the fabric up.

More and more of Korra's abdomen was revealed and said woman heard Asami gasp. The fabric stopped under her breasts for a few seconds before the top was lifted over her firm and perky orbs. She was sure that, by now, Asami was able to hear her pounding heart. She couldn't stop a soft moan from escaping her lips when soft fingertips made contact with the skin of her abdomen.

The heiress couldn't stop staring at what laid before her. Korra had an amazing body. Her dedication to train as much and as hard as possible clearly visible. Korra's wonderful abs and the clear 'V' that disappeared below the waistband of her pants. She let her fingers slide carefully over the hard abs and smiled when said muscles tensed from the sudden touch. She heard a moan that was followed by a soft giggle come from the Southerner, the smile on her own face only grew wider.

"Ticklish…?"

Korra bit her lip before answering. "A bit…' she admitted with a soft voice.

Asami chuckled soft and leaned over her blindfolded girlfriend. She used her arms to hover over Korra just a bit. Drinking in the features of her face before she leaned lower. Their breasts were pressed together and so were their lips. She cupped Korra's face with both hands, just below her jaw line. Their tongues danced with one another in this erotic kiss and she felt her core pulse with want. The grip on her hips tightened and she moaned sweetly into the Southerner's mouth when her nether region came in contact with Korra's pelvis.

Korra wanted to move her hands, have them explore every inch of Asami's body. Touch, lick, kiss and nibble the lily white skin of her girlfriend with her mouth while doing so, but her hands remained where they were. Fingers dug into flesh when Asami leaned over her and eventually kissed her so passionately. She thought her brain would explode when she felt Asami's breasts pressed against her own. Hard nipples rubbed against one another and she moaned simultaneously with Asami. The shock was immense when the heiress suddenly pulled back and put a hand on her mouth to prevent her from making any more noise.

"hmpff…?" was all she managed to 'say' and then she heard the answer of the engineer.

"Shhhh… w-wait… I… I think I hear your parents… oh Spirts…" she whispered and looked over her shoulder to their bedroom door.

Korra nodded slowly and felt Asami's weight shift on top of her. _Oh shit… by Raava… please tell me they didn't hear us!_ She gulped at the thought and listened carefully. She heard voices come from the living room. Followed by footsteps, opening and closing of the front door. _Wait… they left…? Oh fuck…_ she had no more time to think about the why and what, Asami's lips hungrily attacked her own and they continued where the left of.

The kiss was broken off by Asami who's lips found new places to kiss and nibble on. She buried her face in the crook of Korra's neck and inhaled deeply. She loved that scent and right at this moment, it only turned her on more and more. She left kisses and bite marks on Korra's jaw line, the pulse point of her neck and decided it was time she'd do what she had been fantasizing of for some weeks.

She positioned her body lower and heard a growl erupt from Korra's chest. She smirked playfully. She's so adorable when she's frustrated… she slipped her fingers passed the waistband of Korra's pants and pulled it lower just the slightest bit. She stopped just above the Southerner's pleasure centre. She brought her face closer to the area just below Korra's bellybutton.

Korra arched her back slightly. Her fists held onto the sheets now since Asami had managed to get out of her reach. Asami's warm breath on her stomach cause goosebumps to arise on her skin. All over her body. This was so much different then when she shared the bed with her other partners. Probably due to the fact that this time, she wasn't in charge. She was blindfolded and vulnerable. And she liked it…

Something warm and wet touched her skin and her mind was blown away from the amazing sensation that Asami's tongue left behind on her skin. The engineer worked her way up. Leaving kisses and love marks all across Korra's muscled abdomen. She licked the space between the two rows of abs and felt Korra tremble from want. Her tongue stopped right below the Southerner's chest and Asami pulled away to admire her work.

Her gaze fell on Korra's heaving chest. _Poor girl… being worked up like this…_ she giggled softly and licked her lips absentmindedly when her eyes fell on Korra's hardened nipples. She leaned in again and her body made contact with Korra's. pale breasts rested on the abdomen she worked on earlier and her mouth now locked around a dark nipple.

Korra couldn't help but moan out loud this time. "Ah… ah… A-Asam…i…" the engineer was finally back in her reach and one hand was entangled with Asami's black hair and the other rested on the small of her pale back. That mouth will be the end of me… she thought and took a sharp breath when a warm hand was placed on her other breast. It started to massage the orb of flesh slowly and fingers paid extra attention to her sensitive nipple.

The throb between her legs became unbearable and she started to rub her thighs together to gain any kind of friction down below. She moaned softly each time Asami's tongue flickered over her nipple but let out a frustrated whine when the warm mouth was pulled back.

"Sit up for me baby…" and with that, she got off of the Southerner so she could shift position.

Korra nodded slowly and did as Asami asked. Her back against the headboard of their bed and legs crossed. She felt Asami move on the mattress and smiled when the engineer straddled her lap. She left enough space between them. She had already removed her top. Half naked and still blindfolded, she waited from any sort of reaction. A warm hand was put on her left shoulder but started on it's journey down. She growled in pleasure when nails dug in her skin and hoped to Raava that they'd leave marks.

She continued to growl in pleasure while Asami's nails continued their assault on her skin. They went from her shoulder, over her chest, breast, stomach and stopped when she reached Korra's belly button. Korra was panting from arousal and held her breath when a hand slipped passed the border of her pants, right into her boxers. The hand copped her sex and a finger slid through her slit.

Korra was soaking wet and the throb between her own legs only increased. _Shit… she's so wet…_ the thought and from what she could see, Korra's face showed only heavenly bliss. The sounds that her girlfriend made while she was touching her were addictive. She closed the distance between their two bodies when she crashed their lips together in another passionate kiss. Her middle finger circled around Korra's clit and it filled her ears with a sound she had never thought possible.

Korra had no longer an idea of time and space. Her mind had gone white with want and desire. She rolled her hips to meet Asami's rhythm but reluctantly pulled back so she could breathe. The finger never stopped assaulting her burning core. "S-shit… Ahsaahhhmi…" she moaned shamelessly but was cut off by another deep kiss that she returned immediately and pushed her tongue deep into Asami's warm and welcoming mouth. One of her hands seemed like it had a mind on it's own. It moved over Asami's thigh and disappeared in between their bodies.

Her hand cupped Asami's sex and even though the engineer still wore her underwear, Korra could tell that she was just as wet as she was. She managed to slip two fingers under the soft fabric. She used her middle and ring finger and slid between the moist folds of her lover. She wasn't disappointed at Asami's response.

She had felt the hand slip in-between them and had hoped even more that Korra would do exactly what she was doing right now. The young women moaned in each other mouth as the tension between their legs started to build up faster and faster. Fingers moved and hips rolled in total sync with one another.

Moans became screams of pleasure as they both rushed to the end of the line that they both desperately craved. Their kiss was broken and both women hid their flushed face in the crook of each other's neck. Korra was the first to try and utter some words.

"Ah… I'm… s-so cl-ose…" she finally managed to say and hoped Asami was too.

The engineer kissed Korra's neck a few times before she managed to give her girlfriend an answer. "M-me too… I'm… oh Korra… I c-can't…"

"T…together…!"

The heiress nodded and her body had already started on the first wave of her climax. Her own fingers continued to work when her full climax hit her. All the muscles of her body were on fire and twitched from this amazing new experience. She bit down hard on a sensitive spot of Korra's neck and had no time to worry about the mark it would leave behind. It's when she felt teeth sink into her own skin, right at the spot where her neck and shoulder meet.

Korra came hardly a second later after Asami did. Her teeth bit down hard into pale flesh while she saw stars. Her nether region had just exploded and she tried to make a mental note to remind herself later on that she would need to put on a new and fresh pair of boxers. She slowly pulled back, desperately trying to calm her pounding heart and to get her breathing back under control. The blindfold was slowly removed and she blinked a few times to get used to the sunlight again.

Asami smiled at her girlfriend and Korra noticed that there were tears in those beautiful Emeralds. Worry and concern immediately filled her heart. "What… what's wrong?"

The engineer shook her head and smiled. "N-nothing baby… I'm just… really emotional… I guess…" she said with a chocked chuckle. She just cupped Korra's face while a few tears escaped and slipped over her pale cheeks. Happiness filled her heart and she realized that she slowly, but surely, was overcoming her fears to be intimate with someone. She just gazed into the Sapphires that she loved so much and who looked back at her with so much love and adoration. "I love you…"

Korra's strong arms wrapped around Asami's frame and held her tightly. Their naked bodies pressed together while Korra whispered the obvious answer. "I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Heya all! **

**Another chapter of our favorite dorks in the world :P**

**I kinda forgot to mention why I decided on the eighty-six partners.**

**Well, check out my username xD 86 was the year I was born in and I thought I could get away with it!**

**Oh Korra you silly stud muffin you... Asami will enjoy all the fruits of your labour! Hahaha!**

**Oh well! Please enjoy! And never forget to tell me what you think!**

**I hope chapter 14 was written well enough so everybody was able to follow what was going on without getting confused (too much)?**

**Please let me know what you think of the sexy scenes, I have no idea if they're well written or not .**

**Love you guys! See ya next time! *bows and salutes***

* * *

Chapter 15

It took them half an hour to come down from their high. Arms wrapped around the other's body. Tender kisses placed on hot skin that was still glistering with sweat. Nails that scratched tanned skin which was followed by a purring Korra who nuzzled her face back in the crook of Asami's neck.

Asami giggled softly. She was completely relaxed even though she was, pretty much, naked. Korra's hands would stroke over her scars accidently every so often but she didn't freak out because of it. The heiress thought it was time to get up and slowly pulled back to look her girlfriend in the eye. While doing so, her breasts came into full view and so did Korra's.

A faint pink showed on her cheeks and she bit her lower lip. "I… uh…" she completely forgot what she wanted to say and instead, just kept staring at those amazing orbs.

"My eyes are up here sweetheart…"

Korra's voice snapped her out of her dreamy state and she immediately locked eyes with the other woman. "I wasn't staring!"

The Southerner smirked amused. "Uh-hu… right… I believe you wanted to say something? You know, before you started to drool all over my awesome boobs."

"I wasn't drooling!"

"Five minutes longer and the pelts would all be soaked from it."

"You'll pay for that…" Asami smirked playfully and before Korra could do anything, said woman was tickled without mercy.

Korra squirmed and giggled like a schoolgirl, desperately trying to get away from those pale hands. She eventually just rolled to the side in an attempt to escape but they both ended on the floor, Asami still on top. Her had Korra's hands pinned down and smiled playfully at her panting girlfriend.

"Surrender?"

'Huff huff'… "n-never"… 'huff huff'

She was about to continue her assault but Korra quickly grabbed both her hands and in one smooth motion, flipped them around. Her eyes grew wide in surprise when she was the one who was pinned down this time. Hands above her head and straddled by the Southerner who now sat on top of her. _Oh shit…_

Korra only used one hand to keep Asami's pinned down, the index finger of her free hand poked Asami's nose once. "I got you now… surrender?"

"W-what will you do to me if I don't…?" she asked playfully and a little scared.

Korra had her signature smirk on her face. "You really wanna find out…?"

"Heh… I don't think that would be a good idea…"

"Awhhhh… fine… but I'm going to enjoy this view, just a little longer." She broke eye contact and let them wander over Asami's features, her pale and elegant neck, her strong shoulders and eventually her amazing breasts. They were slightly bigger than her own. She felt a familiar heat between her thighs and leaned forward to kiss the engineer on her pink lips. It was a slow kiss, warm and deliciously soft.

Korra pulled back and held her eyes closed to savor this moment just a little longer. She let out a deep but happy sigh and smiled at Asami when she opened her eyes again. "I'm gonna get a shower…" she chewed the inside of her cheek, unsure of she should ask Asami what she was thinking.

"Spill it missy… I can see you brooding over something, what is it?"

"Well… I was wondering, if you… wanted to… join me? Under the shower?" she bit her lip anxiously. "You…-"

"I'd love to."

Korra blinked a few times, clearly very surprised. "Y-you do… really?"

Asami giggled and nodded. "I do yes…"

Korra had a grin on her face. "Awesome! Could you already turn on the shower? I'll get some shampoo and stuff, I think we're running low…"

"Sure, but you need to get that ass of your off me first."

"Ah, right… woopsie!" and with that, she got off of the other woman and released her from her grip. She helped her get back on her feet as well and Asami's sleeping dress, that had been resting at her waist, now fell onto the floor.

She brought her hand to the back of Korra's neck and pulled her in for another searing kiss. Her arm wrapped around the naked torso of her girlfriend to keep her close. She pulled back and licked her lips absentmindedly. "I'll go and run the water… see you in a minute." She said and winked at Korra before turning around and disappeared through the bathroom door.

Korra quickly went to get the shampoo from their storage room and when she got back, Asami had already settled under the shower. Steam was fogging up the shower cabin that was made entirely from thick glass. Memories of what seemed like a a lifetime ago, rose to the surface of her memory. Memories where she shared this shower with other women. Where moans and screams of pleasure would echo of the walls. Mindless sex was all the wanted, women to do with as she pleased and there had been many.

She had considered to lie to Asami when she asked her how many there were but a relationship isn't build on lies. So the reaction she received was something she had expected. She chuckled softly and was brought back from her memory pool by Asami's voice.

"Baby, you got that shampoo already? I just found out that the one here is empty."

"Yeah, got it right here. Want me to wash your hair for you?" she asked and undressed herself from the left over clothing, quickly stepping out of her pants and boxers.

"Oh, that would be nice yes. I'll do yours afterwards."

Korra opened the cabin door and stepped inside. There was more then enough room for the both of them but Korra immediately wrapped her arms around Asami from behind, her head rested on her pale shoulder. The shampoo bottle still in hand. "Hey gorgeous…"

The pale beauty turned her head slightly and kissed Korra's cheek. Her hands rested on Korra's and her thumbs rubbed the skin of the tanned hands gently. "Hey there handsome."

They stood like that for a few minutes, exchanging kisses and just cuddling. Korra eventually let go and told Asami to lean her head backwards a bit so she could reach her hair easier.

She leaned her head backwards slightly and enjoyed the sensation of fingertips that massaged her scalp and washed her hair at the same time. She loved this feeling. The feeling of genuinely being loved. Something she hadn't truly experienced anymore after her mother's death. Her hair was rinsed by the water that was still pouring down on them and the turned around to return the favor.

While she was busy with Korra's short hair, she let her eyes feats on Korra's back muscles. She had full view now and could just stare at them as long as she wanted. She blushed when she saw the thin but red marks that her own nails had left behind. She had them pretty much everywhere and the worst ones were located on Korra's shoulders. She tilted her head slightly to look at the bite mark that she also left behind. She had found the one that Korra had left behind when she saw herself in the mirror the moment she stepped into the bathroom.

She grabbed the showerhead and held it while rinsing Korra's hair. She let her fingers slide through it and heard a content purr come from her lover. Asami loved it when she made that sound and after she placed the showerhead back where it belonged, she kissed the back of Korra's neck. Said woman turned around to face her and she wore a mysterious grin on her face. "What…?"

Korra took hold onto the showerhead again continued to grin. "Nothing special…" she put a hand on Asami's chest and pushed her gently against the cabin wall. "Let me show you what I can do with this…" and with that, she adjusted the showerhead so that it's praying pattern changed.

Asami swallowed hard and immediately her core started to pulsate. "I-I…" Korra pushed their bodies together, their lips crashed against one another and something metallic spread her legs slowly. The showerhead was positioned between her thighs and the water attacked her already throbbing core.

* * *

Half an hour later and both women were dressed once again. Asami walked into the living room, a towel wrapped around her hair, a dreamy look on her face and her legs seemed more wobbly then ever. She managed to get to the couch and started to rub her hair dry with the towel.

Korra never stopped grinning ever since they got from under the shower and got into the kitchen. "Want something to eat babe?!" she yelled and started the stove.

"Yes please! I'll come and help in a minute!" she yelled and let her hair hang loosely around her shoulders and back.

They prepared some breakfast together and sat at the dinner table when Senna, Tonraq and Naga came back inside. Naga happily greeted the other two women and Tonraq had a big smirk on his face. He looked from Korra to Asami, who had a deep blush on her face and back again. The moment he opened his mouth to say something however, Senna quickly stuffed it with a pancake.

"No…" she simply said and then started on her own breakfast while a muttering Tonraq sat beside her.

The four of them chatted away the time as they ate. Naga sat on Korra's lap and secretly fed her pieces of pancake every once in a while. The puppy eventually fell asleep right on her owners lap and dreamed of a world full of doggy treats and pancakes.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Sorry this took so long! I've been obsessed with Slavery lately xD**

**Hope you're all still enjoying the story! Love you lots! Oh and I have tumblr these days xD**

**Slowly figuering out the how's and what's about the page :P **

**I'll be posting all kinds of stuff there, not just teasers from my stories as I write them, but also photo's that I made and old drawings I made.**

**My name on tumblr is the same as here :D**

* * *

Chapter 16

It was new years eve and the entire gang was back in the club where they had been a few days ago. The atmosphere was amazing and Korra and Asami had a great time on the dance floor. Korra had practically dragged her girlfriend onto the dance floor after no longer buying her excuse that she couldn't dance. The heiress proved to be an excellent dancer and together, the two of them set the dance floor on fire.

Asami's confidence had grown over the passed few days and wasn't afraid to use her body to gain more attention from her girlfriend when she would be momentarily distracted by someone else. Even now, their bodies were pressed firmly together and they moved like one on the dance floor. Pale arms wrapped around Korra's neck and tanned hands had a firm grip on Asami's hips.

They had quite a few drinks already and it was close to midnight. Soon, everybody would start the count down when there would only be ten seconds left to go. The engineer couldn't keep a soft moan down when Korra's thighs made contact with her core. Their eyes met in a drunken haze and their lips crashed together in a feverish kiss.

They heard people around them whistle and yell 'wooohooo! Niceeeee!' as they kissed for a few more moments longer. When Asami eventually pulled back to take a deep breath, she saw the big grin on her girlfriend's face that matched her own. She leaned closer so her lips were close to Korra's ear. "Apparently, we have fans…" she felt Korra nod in response and when she pulled back again, she noticed that the Southerner was looking around.

"Something the matter?" the engineer asked curiously.

"Mhn, no… I just thought… I saw someone I once knew…" she mumbled and then focused back on Asami.

"Don't tell me you saw Leah." She said and looked around as well, a deep frown on her face.

Korra chuckled. "No, I don't think she'll be showing her face here anymore any time soon…"

"I'm pretty sure that's for the best…" she said with a smirk. "I wouldn't want you to get arrested for bashing someone's brain in."

"Ha! I doubt there are any brains in that head of hers. Why else did she let someone like you slip between her fingers."

"Dork…" Asami mumbled with a faint pink on her cheeks and she bit her lower lip seductively. "I might have to use those handcuffs I found in your trunk to punish you properly…" she said with a grin and felt Korra shiver in delight.

"Is that a threat or a promise…?" she asked and the engineer saw that Korra's pupils dilated almost completely from arousal.

"Who knows." She said, shrugged but leaned closer again so her lips were next to Korra's ear like before. "I love the idea of you… all vulnerable… tied up and at my mercy…" she whispered and let the tip of her tongue touch the sensitive spot just below the ear.

"F-fuck… Asami…" Korra breathed. Her surroundings felt like someone turned up the heat several degrees. She wasn't used of being submissive but Asami sure made it sound sexy and she knew that she wouldn't have trouble to surrender to this arousing new side of the engineer. "I'll… uh…" she swallowed hard. "I'll go get some drinks…"

"Alright…" she smiled and winked. She was left alone on the dance floor but suddenly felt that she needed to empty her blather. _Damnit…_ she sighed annoyed and turned around to go to the ladies room.

She was about to leave her stall when she was done, when she heard the door of the ladies room open and close. Two people walked inside and seemed to be arguing. One of the voices was one she recognized. _Korra…?_ She knew she shouldn't stay and should've just walked out but something inside her stopped her from doing so. Her heart was thundering in her chest.

"Alright, we're alone, now what the hell do you want Luce?" Korra asked, from the tone of her voice, Asami noticed that the Southerner was annoyed. She opened the stall door just a bit, enough to see Korra lean with her back against a wall. Arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face.

Asami heard a soft click and recognized the soft sound. The door of the ladies room had been locked. _What the hell…?_ Before she knew what was going on, someone lunged towards Korra and tan lips were kissed by pink ones. _What the fuck?! Those are mine!_ She was about to storm out of the stall and plant her fist in the face of who ever dared to kiss the woman she loved, but Korra pushed the other woman off of her before Asami had a chance to react.

She spit on the floor and wiped her mouth as if she had eaten something disgusting. "What the hell Lucy!? Why the fuck did you do that!" she roared.

"I… I'm sorry. I've just… I missed you…" Lucy's voice was soft.

Korra stood with clenched fists and a very aggressive stance towards Lucy. Her brows crunched together. "You missed me? Are you fucking kidding me? Did you miss me when you kissed that fucking tramp years ago? Huh? Did you?"

"Korra please. Let me…"

"What's the matter with you!? What makes you think you can just get back into my life like that? How dare you to kiss me! I have a fucking girlfriend!"

_You tell her baby… kick her ass if you need…_ Asami thought and couldn't stop the grin on her face.

"Korra… please… I know I made a mistake. Trust me, I do. Please give me a chance to make it up to you!"

Korra blinked in shock. "You? Make it up to me?" she snorted. "You're kidding, right? Please, tell me you're kidding."

"I'm not…"

"You've had more then enough times to, 'make it up to me'. Many times. Did you ever took them? Nope. Even when I was in the hospital, you never bothered to come by. Not even a simple fucking text."

Lucy took a few steps closer to Korra and Asami felt the anger boil in her chest and gut. _I swear if you hurt her I'm going to kill you…_ she thought but remained silent for now.

Lucy put a hand on Korra's arm but the Southerner pulled away like the very touch of the other woman burned her flesh. "Don't fucking touch me! Do you have -any- idea what you did to me?"

"I know I messed up… but I swear I changed!"

She couldn't help or stop the growl that came from her throat. "Well so have I. You were my fist Luce, I gave myself to you and you just threw it all away. Everything. Everything we had. Down the drain like it meant nothing to you." Her voice was softer now and her chest was heaving from held back emotion. Asami could see the tears in her girlfriend's eyes.

_Oh baby…_ she thought and felt her heart clench in her chest.

"I'm really sorry for hurting you like that Korra… you were my first too… it was special, for the both of us."

"Then why? Why did you do it?"

Lucy remained silent for a few seconds and bit her lower lip anxiously. "Because I felt lonely… you were constantly busy with other things… you hardly paid attention to me… and she… she was there for me…" she admitted and looked at the floor in shame.

"I was studying and working. You know, something you do when you have an apartment that needs to be paid of and when you actually want to get a master in something. I could've used your support but no…"

"Please Korra… let me prove it to you. I still love you…"

Korra swallowed hard and licked her lips absentmindedly. She took a deep breath before she finally answered. "Had you come back to me… a few months ago… I would've probably jumped right on top of this… whatever it is you're trying to do…" she said and shook her head. "But I met someone. Someone who brought light back in my life. Who makes me feel like… like I matter… and that she genuinely loves me." Korra's face lid up and she smiled. "Even thinking of her makes my heart flutter in my chest. To be able to see her smile, that's all I ever want. To see her smile every day, from now until… well… until I'm no longer able to be with her. That's all I want."

Asami felt the tears slide down her cheeks while she watched and listened to Korra. She was glad that the loud music from outside drowned her silent sobs. It didn't take long before Korra continued again.

"What I feel for Asami… was exactly how I felt about you… until you decided to crush my heart. You stepped on it and then just kicked it aside. Like garbage. And you think, you really think I would just shove my girlfriend aside and take you back?" she snapped her fingers once. "just like that?" she looked at Lucy with disbelief in her eyes. "Get out… get out of my life… remove my number from your phone. If you ever see me on the street, leave me alone and don't dare speak to me. Or Asami."

Lucy nodded slowly and took a few hesitant steps into Korra's direction. When the Southerner didn't explode, she stepped closer. "I… just want to give you this…" she whispered and shoved a small item in the pocket of Korra's pants. "Just a little reminder… of the good old days…" Lucy turned her head slightly to peck Korra's cheek but said woman turned her head away and Lucy's lips missed target. She reluctantly pulled away again and moved back to the door of the ladies room and unlocked it.

"Bye Korra…" she said with a soft voice.

"Goodbye." Korra said with a harsh tone in her voice.

Asami heard the door open and close again. She saw Korra take a deep breath and decided to open the door of the stall. Her Emerald locked with shocked Sapphires. "Hey…" she said softly.

"Asami!? W-what… how… how long have you been hiding in there!?" she asked with a panicked voice.

Asami chuckled and walked to the sink to wash her hands. "Well, since you didn't see me walk in, I'm sure you're aware by now that I've been here ever since you two stormed in…" she said and dried her hands once she was finished washing them.

"S-so… you heard… everything…?"

The heiress nodded. "I did… yes…" slowly, she wrapped her arms around her stunned girlfriend. She buried her face in Korra's neck and licked the tanned skin with the tip of her tongue. The Southerner shuddered in delight.

The two heard the people outside yelled out loud. Counting down the last ten seconds till midnight. They both listened until the mob reached zero and heard fireworks crack outside.

"Happy new year Korra…"

Korra smiled and kissed Asami's neck lovingly. "Happy new year Sami…"


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Sexy times! Sorry for the late update, still very busy with Slavery :D (you're all quite demanding! Dayum...)**

**In case people didn't know yet, I became a for Drakyx and have requested a sketch from her. One with Korra/Asami/Axis. Just to bring Axis to life and to show you all how she looks like :)**

**Anyway! They are finally gonna do DA THING! Its about time... XD**

**So, fluffy smut, I hope you all enjoy and that it was worth the wait!**

**Dont forget to review! :D**

**To CsongorBalint: Never trust public restrooms... NEVAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

* * *

Chapter 17

The young couple remained at the club for a little longer. Celebrating with their friends, the start of a new year. The start of a new relationship. The start of their new life together. They danced together, slowly, passionately. Their bodies pressed together like it completed a puzzle. It was perfect. It was magical.

They had a hard time to get back to Korra's car. Red, hungry lips constantly searched for tan ones and they locked in a passionate kiss. The engineer had Korra backed against her car, bodied pressed perfectly together. Hands roamed to explore. Lips kissed flustered flesh and soft moans escaped them both.

"Sami… baby…" Korra moaned between kisses. "Get… get in the car… hnn…" she had a hard time to form a sentence, or to focus at all. "T-the… sooner… oh yes… mhn… shit… the sooner… we're home… the s-hoooohhh… ooner we c-can continue…"

Asami pulled back reluctantly and got into the car. This time it was Korra who attacked her the moment they were buckled in. She kissed the heiress fiercely. As if her life was depending on it. She earned a frustrated whine when she finally managed to pull herself free and raced back home. Desperately trying to keep her focus on the road while pale hands slowly roamed her body.

Once she parked and gotten out of the car, they made out all the way up to the apartment door. Korra fumbled with her keys, tried to find the right one and aim it in the keyhole at the same time. She growled in frustration and Asami giggled softly, releasing her girlfriends lips momentarily so Korra could open the door.

Finally, they were inside and all barriers were broken. Clothes were ripped open and off of their owner. Tossed aside casually and spread all over the hallway and living room. They halted near the dinner table for a moment and Korra almost decided to have Asami there and then, but she reminded herself that they still needed to eat from it and instead, they continued to the bedroom.

Once inside, Korra lost all restraints. She tossed Asami on their bed and jumped on top of the vixen. Who welcomed her with open arms and legs. She groaned in pleasure when their naked bodies met and latched onto one of Asami's hardened nipples. Sucking on it like there was no tomorrow. Asami arched into her touch and moaned sweetly.

"Korra… K-Korra…!" she whimpered and brought Korra's face to her own with her two hands. They kissed again, slower this time. Savoring the moment before she pulled back again. Emerald locked with Sapphires and her breath was caught in her throat for a moment. "Make love to me baby…" she whispered and Korra gave the slightest nod.

They continued to kiss while Korra brought her hips in position. She pushed her head back against the pillows the moment their clits touched and Korra started to grind and roll her hips in a slow rhythm. The engineer cried out in pleasure but sounds were muffled when her lips were caught in a deep kiss. Her eyes clenched shut to enjoy this wonderful feeling as much as she could. She felt the familiar heat between her thighs rise and moaned shamelessly into Korra's mouth. Said woman moaned along with her and her hips started to grind harder as the seconds passed by. She was closing in as well.

Korra pulled back and just looked at the woman below her. The way her pale chest moved up and down and how her breasts bounced slightly each time she pushed her hips down to meet Asami's. She moaned softly at first but they became louder with each passing minute. "Sami…" she breathed in between a powerful thrust and the engineer looked her straight in the eye. "I love you…"

Asami was about to respond but words were lost to her when her climax hit. She shuddered in pleasure while the warmth of her orgasm spread throughout her entire body. Pale hands held onto tan arms as she rode out her orgasm while Korra kept going. Her eyes focused on the squirming woman below her.

The last remainders of her first orgasm hadn't subsided, or the tension build up again. Faster than before and this time, Korra climaxed with her. Muscles tensed under bronzed flesh and even then, Southerner tried desperately to keep going. Sweat glistered on her skin and she was panting like she had just run a marathon. Hair stuck against her sweaty forehead and she slowly let herself down on top of her, still whimpering, girlfriend.

Korra laid on top of Asami whose arms were wrapped around the Southerner. Both women out of breath and both trying hard to get their heart beat back to normal. The engineer turned her head slightly and kissed Korra's cheek lovingly, enjoying the scent of Korra's fading perfume. "I…" she started, still out of breath. "I… love… you too, Korra…" she finally managed to utter between several breaths and she heard the Southerner chuckle softly.

She turned her head slightly, her nose buried in raven black hair. Sniffing the sweet scent of jasmine, vanilla and the slightest touch of oil that always seemed to be around the engineer. Her lips found lily white skin and she placed tender kisses on the sensitive white skin. "That… was… amazing…" she mumbled between breaths. She pulled back slightly to gaze into the Emeralds she loved so much, caressing a lily white cheek with one of her hands. It was then when she saw the playful grin on her girlfriends face. "What…?" she asked with a smile.

Without the slightest hint or warning, the vixen flipped them both around and Korra yelped when she was suddenly flipped over. The dark color on her cheeks became an even deeper shade of red and she swallowed hard. She had always been the more dominant one, with whoever she shared the bed with. But now…? She looked at Asami and saw the clear hunger in her eyes. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Place your hands above your head and close your eyes…" Asami whispered and slowly crawled backwards and off of the bed.

Korra just nodded and did as she was told. How could she not? Her heart was pounding in her chest again but she felt a pleasant throb and heat rise between her thighs. She laid there, vulnerable, naked like the day she was born. Not knowing what would happen. She heard Asami walk around the room, shuffle in her closet. Something that made her nervous. She took a shuddering breath but kept her eyes closed. She heard the door of their bathroom open, close, silence, open and close again. Footsteps came closer and she felt the bed move. Something covered up her eyes and she grinned. _She loves using that thing on me… sneaky little…- wait… what is she…_

Korra's hands were tied and attached to the head board. _Oh shit… no escape…_ she gulped but instead of being scared, it turned her on like crazy. Warm hands were placed on her hip and she felt Asami move between her legs. Said hands roamed over her naked torso, cupped her breasts and Korra couldn't stop a soft moan from escaping. "Sami…" she breathed and whimpered when something warm wrapped around her nipple, sucking on it ever so gently.

"F-fuck…" she groaned and arched her back to meet that delicious mouth.

Asami moved over her body with her own and Korra flinched when she heard the engineer's voice so suddenly near her ear. "Korra… do you trust me…?" she asked and the Southerner couldn't help but notice that she sounded breathless.

"Yes… with my life…" she said without even second guessing and felt Asami lay down on top of her. She felt something strange. Something hard that was pressed against her stomach. _Oh Gods… she's gonna…_

"I want to make love with you… like no one has done before…" she mumbled softly, placing kisses on Korra's jaw line and moved lower to kiss her tanned neck.

Korra just nodded. "Baby… I…" she started, not sure what to say exactly.

"Tell me…"

She gulped and laid there for a few more seconds before she was able to answer. Her body shuddering while Asami's hands continued to roam over her torso. "N-no one… used that… on me. Ever…" she admitted finally.

"Don't worry…" she started and kissed the skin just below Korra's breasts, leaving lipstick marks all over her girlfriends torso. "I'll be gentle…" she continued to caress the caramel skin with her lips. Her hands now resting on Korra's hips. "Right until the moment you beg me not to…"

Korra shuddered from that statement and prepared for what was to come. "I… I'm ready." She whispered and tried to pull herself free from her bonds. Unintentionally flexing her muscles while she felt Asami move in position. She moaned softly when the tip of the toy rubbed between her slit, soaking it in her own fluids.

"Relax baby… shhhh…" Asami soothed while her hands slowly moved over Korra's abdomen in an attempt to relax her some more. She smiled when it worked and started to push forward.

"Shhhh… ittt…" Korra felt her inner walls being stretched to the limit. Her breath hitched and she arched her back from this new sensation. "Ahhh…sami…" she groaned and the engineer halted but Korra shook her head. "N-no… keep… keep going…"

So she did. She kept pushing forward until the strap on was as far and as deep in as humanly possible. She halted again but this time so that Korra's core could adjust to the size of the toy. She smiled down at her girlfriend who was panting already, her chest rose and fell rapidly. She bit her lower lip. _She's so fucking sexy…_ "You ready baby…?"

Korra nodded feverishly. "Yeah… go for it…" she said and let out a soft growl once Asami started to roll her hips back and forth, slowly. It was painful but not bad enough that she'd ask Asami to stop. Instead, she spread her legs just a bit further and started to roll her hips to meet Asami's thrusts. "Oh f-fuck…" she moaned sweetly and wrapped her legs around Asami's waist to pull her even closer. Arching her back each time Asami pushed the toy deeply inside of her.

The vixen looked down at her squirming girlfriend while she rolled her hips to meet Korra's rhythm. The toy rubbed against her own clit each time she moved forward and her moans increased in volume. She rolled her hips faster but kept a close eye on Korra to make sure she wasn't experiencing any discomfort from the sudden change of pace. "Korra…" she whimpered and bit her lower lip, trying to push back her incoming release. "Korra… I-I… I'm… close…" she said between several thrusts, her moans became higher and higher.

"Me too…! Me… t-too… ahhhh… ahhhh! G-go for it!" she almost screamed when the first wave of her orgasm started, her body reacted on it's own and her walls clenched tightly around the hard shaft inside her.

Asami's moans became short but loud and with a final thrust, her dams broke and she had a hard time to remain in her position. They cried out at the same time, calling out the others name when the peak of their passion hit them both. The engineer rolled her hips a few times more, unsteady, to milk this wonderful feeling as long as she could. Each time the toy rubbed against her clit she couldn't help but shiver in delight. Until she couldn't take it anymore and just lowered herself on top of her lover. both women panting.

"Sweet baby Raava…" Korra started, her heart still felt like it was about to burst from her chest. "that was… fucking awesome…" she just laid there, completely limp underneath the heiress. "Can you… uhm… untie me… please?"

Asami chuckled and weakly pushed herself up to untie Korra's hands and remove the blindfold. In the meanwhile, she pulled the strap on carefully out of her girlfriend.

"Ouch… c-careful…" she mumbled but sighed in relief once the toy was out. "Now give that to me… my turn now…" she grinned.

"A-alright…" Asami blushed deeply and handed the toy over to Korra. "I uh…" she swallowed hard and couldn't stop staring at Korra's hand which smoothly put the toy in place. Although she groaned in discomfort slightly.

"Lay… lay on your side…" she whispered and took hold onto the pelts. Quickly, she covered them both and wrapped one arm around the vixen's waist to pull her close. "if it's to much… tell me… okay?" she said, Asami's back firmly pressed against Korra's chest.

"I will…" she answered with a shaking voice. _What is she… oh…!_ She hadn't even finished the sentence in her head, or she already received the answer. Korra had lifted one of her legs slightly and brought the tip of the toy to Asami's entrance. _Oh shit… oh shit oh shit…_ "hnnn…" she braced herself for what was about to come when it smoothly slipped inside of her. She let out a groan when it spread her to the limit and bit down on one of the pillows to keep herself from screaming. "F-fuck…!" it felt so good but painful at the same time and Korra noticed her discomfort. She stopped her actions immediately.

"You… you okay…?" her voice sounded worried and she had her free arm wrapped around Asami's waist to keep her close.

"It's… hurting m-more then… I thought…" she admitted and she tried her best to relax as much as possible.

"You… you want me to stop?" she asked unsure and remained still, ready to pull out again.

"No! No I just…" she took a deep breath before she continued. "I need… a moment… to adjust…"

Korra nodded and kissed the back of Asami's neck. She removed the hand that held up the engineers leg and moved it over Asami's hip and slowly between her legs. "Let see if I can help you relax…" she purred and used her middle finger to circle around the vixen's swollen clit.

"Spirits… K-Korra…" she moaned and brought one of her hands down between her own legs. Placing it on top of Korra's while she closed her eyes. "Ah… ahhhh… yes… like that… oh baby…" she started to roll her hips on her own and felt the strap on move in and out of her while Korra's finger teased her clit. The stinging pain was still there but made way for pleasure. Her free hand placed on Korra's ass and nails dug deeply into the skin. Leaving marks over Korra's perfectly shaped bun.

The Southerner groaned in pleasure from both the pain and pleasure that she experienced at that exact moment. She started to roll her hips along with Asami's and they moved in perfect sync. She moaned in Asami's ear and started to pant along with her lover who did the exact same. The pale beauty turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder and Korra immediately caught her lips with her own.

While they were still sensitive from their last release, it didn't take them long to reach their goal. They came again, Asami first and Korra followed suit. They relished in the moments after their climax and once Korra had pulled out of her girlfriend, she tossed the strap on aside and it dropped onto the floor. Korra then wrapped both her arms around Asami who turned around to face the Southerner. Her pale hands cupped Korra's face and they kissed. Slowly. Both to exhausted and out of breath to do other wise. They had their arms around one another, cuddling. Lovingly stroking each other until they fell asleep like this.

Asami was the first to wake up and she smiled when she saw Korra's peaceful expression. Snoring ever so gently. She tried to release herself from Korra's tight embrace. She nearly fell over when she tried to get up. All her muscles felt like they were on fire. Holy shit… if it's going to be like this each time we had sex… totally worth it…! She blushed and massaged her sore thighs and put on one of Korra's hoodies. It was nicely wide and reached just below her ass.

She finally managed to get up, although her legs were still shaky and trembled a bit, she managed to walk out of the bedroom and into the living room. The apartment was still quiet but she was greeted by a happy Naga and she patted the puppy's head lovingly. "Yes, who's a good girl, yes you are indeed…"

She noticed Korra's pants on the floor and giggled softly. She picked it up and wanted to fold it when something fell from one of the pockets and onto the floor. Asami frowned and picked the small item of the floor. It was a USB stick.

_"__Just a little reminder… of the good old days…"_

She suddenly remembered that she had seen Lucy shove something in Korra's pocket when she was hiding in one of the stalls. She never got to ask about it since, well… they were busy doing other, activities… she bit her lower lip and started up Korra's laptop. _What could Lucy have possibly meant with that anyway… pictures maybe? _While the laptop was starting up, she gave Naga her bowl of food and a fresh bowl of water. She walked back to the laptop, USB stick still in hand. _Maybe I shouldn't look… I mean… it's private…_ she just stared at the small item, flipped it around once or twice.

Before she knew it, her curious nature got the better of her and the clicked the USB into one of the openings that it was meant for. A second after, a folder opened and it showed all kinds of different documents. Some were pictures, others were videos and each file had a date as a title. _Movies? Maybe their favorite movies on the day they watched them…? I mean… more then one gigabyte memory…? must be a movie_. She clicked on one and skipped the beginning and decided to watch the piece halfway.

Her jaw dropped at what she saw. It was a movie alright. The special kind. With a very familiar person in the leading role. Screams of pleasure filled the living room and the heiress lost it completely. She was looking at a amateur sex tape from Lucy and Korra! Korra on top while she was fucking Lucy from behind. So much more aggressively than what they had done last night_. Holy… oh wow… that must've hurt… wait… why am I still watching!_ She slammed the laptop shut and she thought that her heart stopped beating.

She froze while she looked with bewildered eyes at the person in front of her. "I… uh… I was…" she swallowed hard and Korra just stood there, dressed in a white top and her usual sweatpants. Arms crossed over her chest and waiting.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Finally! The next chapter at last! :D yayness!**

**Prepare for smut... yes, smut, a lot of it. Multiple times and in several positions!**

**Hope it was worth the wait!**

* * *

Chapter 18

Asami was unable to move and her heart beat increased drastically. "Korra… I… I didn't…" she swallowed hard and her heart skipped a beat when she noticed the bulge in Korra's pants.

"You… didn't mean to what…?" she asked, the grin on her face grew wider when she noticed Asami's eyes which fell on her groin. "You didn't mean to pry in my personal business? In my past?" she continued towards Asami, step by step and the engineer's cheeks burned.

"I…" she gulped when Korra stood before her. She looked straight into blue orbs, her heart hammered in her chest. "I w-was… just… curious…" she finally managed to stutter, her gaze went back to Korra's groin. _Oh my god… she's going to fuck me… like, right here and now…!_ she thought and felt the table edge against her back.

"well, what did you see?" she asked and pressed her body firmly against Asami's. the engineer shivered when she felt the hard shaft press against her lower body.

"I… saw you…"

"Mhn-mh… and…?" the Southerner grinned and looked at her girlfriend through lidded eyes. She let out a soft moan when the toy in her pants pushed the right buttons. "I'm waiting…" she mumbled, her face not even an inch away from Asami's.

"Y-you were… you were doing… c-certain things…"She slowly started to grind her lower body against Korra's, the hard shaft, hidden in her girlfriends pants, pressed firmly against her nether region. Slowly, it was driving her mad. "K-Korra…" she moaned.

"Go on… what was I doing?" she licked Asami's neck teasingly and lifted up the hoodie that Asami wore. Revealing everything underneath. "Hmmm… you should walk around like this more often…"

Asami smiled weakly and had a hard time to focus on anything but Korra's hands, her tongue, her lips, her hips and the toy that was settled between. "Y-you… you were… f-fucking… s-someone…" she whimpered softly when warm hands moved over her abdomen, lifting the hoodie up even further to reveal her amazing breasts.

Korra grinned and listened at her girlfriends aroused breathing. Both of her hands cupped Asami's orbs and started to knead them firmly. She relished in the sounds that the engineer made and loved how she was squirming against her. She let go of one of her pale breasts and cupped Asami's sex instead. Her lips locked around the pink nipple she had just released.

Asami cried out loud and bucked her hips. "Baby… ahh…" she bit her lower lip to try and stay quiet but failed miserably when two fingers slid deep inside her. "F-fuck…" she breathed. Korra moved from her breast, back up so her tan lips were near her ear.

"Well… you're so wet already… shit Sami… I'd say you enjoyed that little video…" she said with a sultry voice and licked the pale flesh of Asami's elegant neck. All the way up to just below her ear.

She nodded slowly and moaned shamelessly while Korra continued to penetrate her with her fingers. "Oh god… d-don't s-stop…" she rolled her hips to meet Korra's thrusts. Her moans became shorter and louder. She was closing in fast and right at the moment of truth. Korra pulled her fingers out and stopped.

"W-what… what are… y-you doing?" she asked in shock and disbelief. Korra just smirked at her and turned her around. Asami had no time to respond. The Southerner shifted behind her and pulled her sweatpants down slightly. Tanned hands had a firm hold onto her pale hips and with passionate force, Korra entered her with the help of the strap on. The engineer saw stars and all she could do was push back to try and get her to go deeper. Every thrust made her cry out in pleasure.

Korra continued in a steady rhythm. The shaft filled her up, stretched her inner walls each time it entered her and she loved every second of it. Her nails dug deeply into the wooden surface of the dinner table. Still worked up from Korra's fingers, it didn't take her long before she was closing in on her release. She heard her girlfriend moan and enjoy herself behind her. She leaned forward and rested her upper body on the table while the Southerner continued to take her. Within a few minutes, her walls clenched around the fake cock.

Her released washed over her and her entire body tensed when she came. Korra continued, moved her hips back and forth but slower each time so Asami could ride out her orgasm as long for as possible. Asami was panting but two hands pulled her back up and she toy slid out of her slowly. "H-holy… f-fuck… Korra…" she swallowed and the Southerner helped her turn around.

Korra grinned teasingly and licked her lips before she crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss. Asami wrapped her legs around Korra's waist and the Southerner didn't waste any time. She used one hand to guide the fake dick back inside her girlfriend and the engineer groaned. The next thing she knew, she was lifted off of the table and pushed with her back against a wall. The force Korra used to do just that, caused the toy to slide in deep. And the heiress moaned in Korra's mouth.

She rolled her hips so they met Korra's powerful thrusts. Both women lost in their lust driven mind. Enjoying every pleasure that an adult relationship brought. Korra growled like an animal each time she pushed forward and Asami didn't help her primal instinct either with the sounds she produced. Her moans became shorter and the Southerner grinned wickedly. She was closing in and so was Korra. She continued to roll her hips, faster, harder. Pounding against each and every sensitive spot that was hidden deep inside the engineer.

Sweat formed on her naked arms and forehead when she pushed them both over the edge. Asami's arms around Korra's neck, her nails leaving long thin lines behind on dark skin while her insides erupted like a volcano. The heiress cried out Korra's name and vice versa.

Korra leaned heavily against Asami, who was still pinned against the wall. The Southerner's head resting on the engineers shoulder while she was trying to get her breathing back to normal. "You…" she started and gulped. "You… b-bring out… the animal in me…" she finally managed to stutter and Asami giggled softly.

"R-really now?" she asked with big grin on her face and licked her lips. Both her arms still in place. "I'm not the one who just bend her partner over to have sex with her on the dinner table… or…" she paused and took a deep breath, a small gesture to calm her racing heart. "lift her up to fuck her against the wall…" Korra pulled back enough to look her in the eye. There was a slight blush on her tanned cheeks.

"I… uhm… well I mean…" she started, clearly no real explanation.

"Just saying… I'm not complaining though… I just hope your parents won't find it to suspicious that I'll be walking funny for the coming days."

"Babe…" she started and rolled her eyes. "Don't mention my parents while I'm still inside of you…"

Asami chuckled and nodded. "Yeah… good point… and taking about that thing… I want it."

"Again!? You're already having it!"

Asami smiled amused. "Yeah… but… this is not what I meant. What I want… is for you, to pull it out, from both of us… hand it over while you move over to the couch… and then we can continue."

"Oh… ohhhh…" Korra smiled sheepishly as it started to sink in.

"In case it's not obvious yet, I'm going to fuck your brains out…"

Korra shivered and it send a rush of energy throughout Asami's body. "Fuck Sami… you have a dirty mouth…" she purred softly. "I like it…"

It didn't take them long before they went at it once again. An hour later and Korra sat on all fours on the couch. Her behind up in the air. Her pants down just below her perfectly shaped buns. Her face buried in the pillows as the Southerner moaned shamelessly into the fabric. Her top had been pulled up just above her breasts and they swung slightly each time that the engineer moved her hips forward.

Asami had settled behind her. Both hands firmly on tanned hips while her hips moved back and forth in a steady rhythm. They had only just started and Asami gave Korra some time to adjust to their new position. Her green eyes gazed down at her girlfriends amazing back. Her hands moved from Korra's hips to her back and she let her hands slide over the muscles that relaxed and tensed constantly under caramel skin.

"That's right baby… come on…" she moaned and increased her pace slightly. Korra groaned in pleasure and moved her hips to meet Asami's thrust. "Fuck… this… feels amazing…" she moaned and increased her pace even more.

Korra turned her head slightly so she was able to breathe. Her head in the pillows was good to muffle her screams but she lacked the desperately needed oxygen that her lungs required. Being taken like this, in such a position. It was all still quite new to her. But she loved it. She loved Asami and she felt secure enough to show her girlfriend the side of her that no one had seen before.

She didn't just love to be dominant in bed, but loved to be on the opposite side as well. Tension build up inside her and soon it would all snap and release a wave of pleasure that would spread over her entire body. "B-baby…" she mumbled, Asami's powerful thrusts made it hard for her to form a sentence. Or just regular words. "Baby… I'm… I'm gonna…"

"Do it…" Asami answered, her hips never stopped their delicious assault inside Korra.

Korra saw stars when it hit her after a couple more deep thrusts. Her walls clenched around the hard shaft but it continued to move in and out of her. Although with a bit more difficulty. She heard Asami's moans increase in volume and her climax came not long after her own. When they finally came down from their high, both women collapsed onto the cough. Asami laid on top of Korra and her lips lovingly kissed her girlfriends sweaty neck.

"Hmmm… salty…" she giggled and moved her hips so the toy was no longer inside the Southerner. "Spirits… sex is amazing…" she breathed and both her and Korra laughed. Still out of breath and full of love.

"Yeah… no shit… and we're still dressed! Sort of…" she said between breaths and moved aside so Asami laid next her instead of on top of her.

"Mhn… only vital parts were exposed…" she said with a wink. "your ass looks amazing… how did you get them so perfect?" she asked while one of her hands traveled down over Korra's back to cup one of said buns.

"Ha! Lost and lost of training… workouts… blab la… you know, the usual. Awesome butts like mine don't grow on trees!"

"Korra's butt tree…" she grinned. "I think I'd rather had a boob tree…"

Korra started to laugh and it wasn't long before Asami joined her. Korra eventually wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and pulled her flush against her own form. Tan lips found pink ones and they kissed. Slowly. Unlike their activities a little prior.

Their kiss heated up quickly but they both pulled away when they heard a key that was pushed into the lock of the front door. "Oh fuck… my parents are back! Quick!"

With the speed of lightning, they pulled their clothes back on the way they should be. Asami panicked. She only wore a hoodie and still had the fake penis between her legs. The hoodie she wore was big enough and without thinking, she pulled her knees up and in the piece of clothing. Her arms now wrapped around her knees in an attempt to keep everything hidden. Her face showed a deep crimson when Korra's parents stepped into the living room. Korra had turned on the tv and tried to look as casual as possible.

"Hey! You're back! Great!" she was just a little bit to enthusiastic. It was when her mother looked around the living room, where pieces of clothing were still scattered around from last night, that she was doomed for all eternity. Oh sweet baby Raava… just kill me now… she thought and groaned internally.

Tonraq had the biggest grin on his face and Senna rolled her eyes playfully. "Seems you two were so tired last night, you started to undress in the living room already huh?" she chuckled and walked towards the door of the guest room. "your father and I will be packing our suitcases for a little while. You two, gather your things and put them in the laundry basket."

Tonraq wiggled his eyebrows and followed his wife. Some bags still in his hands. Probably full of new things that Senna had bought. Perhaps there was something inside one of them that was actually for him.

While Senna walked into the room that she shared with her husband, she looked at Tonraq with a teasing smile. "Well… I guess we can safely say that she has your level of energy hmm?"

"Ha! That's my girl!"

Korra groaned. Her face still completely red. The two young women dashed off to their room once Tonraq and Senna had closed their door behind them.

* * *

**AN: NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR THE COLD SHOWERS THAT FOLLOW AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: FINALLY! Yes I know I know, I'm so very sorry I made you all wait this long! Really, I am!**

**Reasons why, life got in the way really. We moved from our apartment to our new house where there was no interwebs D:**

**Weddings, birthdays, work. EVERYTHING! So yeah, I'm really sorry! But please enjoy this delicious new chapter, I hope it was worth the wait :D**

**Let me know what you all think of it in a review or a PM.**

**Also wanted to let you all know, that if I receive a guest review, I cant respond to it. (not by PM at least) so please excuse me if I dont respond to you if you're in guest mode.**

* * *

Chapter 19

The young couple quickly managed to gather all the scattered clothes and put them in the laundry basket where they belonged. They moved into their room next and after they had removed the harness, taken a shower and put on some fresh clothes, they were ready. They walked back into the living room where Korra's parents were already waiting for them.

The four of them chatted away their time while they drove to the airport. Tonraq told Korra to give him a call once they had found a nice place to start their business. And if they needed any help. His daughter had put in an order for a desk already so Opal would have a desk to do all the paper work at once they were ready to start.

After they arrived at the airport, had their luggage checked in and said their goodbye's, the Southerners went on their way. The young couple walked around the airport a little longer before they decided to go back home.

The days that followed passed by quickly. The young women enjoyed their freedom in the best ways they could. They had been making love on each possible place in the apartment. In every position that either of them could come up with and without holding back.

Asami woke up an hour or so after their last love making and found the spot next her to be empty. She looked outside the window and noticed it was close to dinner time. _Damn… __I fell asleep right after…_ her cheeks showed a deep crimson when she put a hand over her mouth yawning. _Woopsie…_ she chuckled and slowly sat up straight. Relishing in the after glow that she still felt.

Slowly she got up and quickly put on her silk sleeping dress and her long dressing gown. The engineer combed her hair with her fingers and walked into the living room. She saw Korra sitting on the couch. Dressed in her usual sweatpants and sleeveless top. Laptop on her legs, an empty cup in one hand and the other being used to scroll down whatever webpage she was on. Naga was curled up next her on the couch. Snoring ever so slightly and with her belly up.

Asami smiled when Korra looked up from behind the device on her legs. "Hey…" her voice was soft and she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey… I figured you needed some sleep…" Korra said and winked.

Asami chuckled and after she poured herself and Korra a cup of tea, walked over to her girlfriend and settled comfortably next her. "Yes well… six times is quite a lot, don't you think?" she asked and sipped her tea.

Korra shrugged and snickered softly. "I didn't hear you complain… and you actually started the last three times."

"Pssssfffftt… yeah well, if you get me started, you can expect me to keep going." Asami smirked and put her empty cup aside on the coffee table before cuddling up close against Korra. Resting her head on her shoulder while they now both looked at the bright screen. "Found anything interesting?"

"Mhn… I did… some buildings look really promising…" she said and clicked on a few open tabs to show the different kinds of buildings she had picked out. They checked them together. They made a small list of things that their future house and garage had to fulfill.

It needed to have enough space. Preferably a garden. Close to the city center and easy to find. The third one seemed to be perfect. It even used to be a garage and still had two perfectly working automobile lifts installed. There was an office that would be perfect for Opal to work at. The next floor would be perfect for them to live. It had more then enough rooms and it was incredibly spacious.

"It's to perfect… there must be something wrong with it…" Korra said, her eyes narrowed at the screen in front of her.

"We can always go check it out? Nothing wrong with checking the place out, right?"

She looked from Asami to the screen and back, smiling. "Yeah, true… alright! I'll give them a call…" she said and dialed in the number that showed at the bottom of the screen.

"Good evening! This is Korra, I'm calling on behalf of the building that you have for sale? Yes, yes that's the one. Me and my girlfriend would like to…" she stopped mid sentence and blinked a few times. "O-oh? Really? Like now? One second…!" she put her free hand on her phone and turned to Asami. "We can see it tonight, if we want…!" she said excitedly.

Asami smiled brightly. "Do it…! Say yes!"

Korra cleared her throat before she removed her hand from the device in her other hand. "Well, yes, we can come over tonight. How about nine? That's fine? Very well then! See you later." She said and hung up.

Both women looked at each other for a few seconds before they both started to squeal like a bunch of high school girls at a fire ferret concert. Asami launched herself on top of Korra and they continued their girlish squealing and giggles for a little longer. Naga barking happily at her two silly owners. After about fifteen minutes of acting like dorks, they finally managed to rush to the bedroom to get changed, comb their hair and get ready. Their pet ran excitedly after them but ran towards the front door once Korra and Asami grabbed their coats.

The Southerner chuckled softly, grabbed Naga's leash and the three of them left the apartment. Korra put the address where they needed to go in her GPS and they were on their way before they knew it. Naga sat on Asami's lap who sat next Korra on the passengers seat.

After a short ride through the many streets of the city, they arrived where they needed to be. They decided to get out and check the building from the outside. There was a metal gate that surrounded the entire place and their future garage stood pretty much in the middle of it.

"It shows that there's still enough work to be done on the outside." Asami noted and turned her head slightly to look at Korra.

"Mhn, so it seems. It means that I can haggle on the price though, with a bit of luck." She turned her head as well to look at Asami and their eyes locked. "By the looks of it, it seems to be an older building. I think that the electric wiring will be in need of replacement." A grin showed on her face. "How good are you with rewiring babe?"

Asami raised an eyebrow. "Tsk… please honey… I'm good with pretty much anything. Mechanical, electricity, plumbing even."

Korra looked at Asami in disbelief. "Plumbing? You? Ha!"

"Hey, I lived on my own when I went to college. You can't just call a plumber in the middle of the night you know. So I taught myself everything I know."

The Southerner blinked a few times. A deep red spread across her face when she imagined Asami in some plumber outfit. "Heh…"

"What…?"

"Nothing!" she quickly broke eye contact and focused on the old garage in front of her. Naga let out a happy bark and hopped around in the layer of snow that covered up the streets.

Asami laughed and looked over her shoulder when she saw the headlights of a car. "Ah, I think that must be the person you spoke with on the phone."

Korra turned around and narrowed her eyes at the broad light of the headlights. "Yep, think so too." She looked around. There were hardly any cars outside at this time of day. The two young women and Naga walked over to the car after it had parked not far from them. A middle aged woman stepped out and smiled at them both.

"Good evening, I'm Yue." She said and shook Korra's hand first and then Asami's. "So who's the one I talked to on the phone?" she asked while they walked over to the metal fence. She pulled out a small key and unlocked the gate so they could walk through.

"Ah, that would be me." Korra said and raised a hand.

Yue chuckled softly and turned to Asami. "You're the girlfriend that she spoke of?"

Asami nodded and returned a smile. "I am, in deed. I'm Asami."

"Pleasure meeting you both, shall we get started then?" she asked and opened the door that would lead into a hallway. They stood in the middle of it and looked around. "the door on the right leads to the garage itself. The one on the left leads into an office of medium size. The door directly in front of us leads into the living area. From the living area, you can access the second floor. Where would you like to start?"

"Let's start with the garage." Korra said and Asami nodded in agreement.

They were lead into the garage where they immediately saw that there was quite some work to be done. Electricity wires hung pretty much loose and had no earth connection. Korra quickly picked Naga up before the ball of fluff would electrocute herself.

Asami stood closer to Korra while Yue had her back turned to the couple. "Nothing I can't fix…" she whispered and continued. "It's a good reason to get the price of this place down though. Wires are expensive and by the looks of it, everything needs to be redone. When we get to the second floor, we need to check the roof for leaks. That's another point that gets the price down."

Korra kept an eye on Yue and nodded. "I think I'll let you do the talking. I'm good with computers, that's it." she said and couldn't help but chuckle.

The more they saw from the place, the more excited Asami got. She saw so much potential in the place and Korra's heart swelled from her girlfriends enthusiasm. The second floor was indeed huge. There were three big rooms and a big living room with a kitchen. Korra noticed that, each time Asami noted something down on a small note block she had with her, Yue stopped speaking momentarily before she continued again.

Once the tour was done, they all got back to the hall of the first floor. "And? I hope it was something to your liking?" she asked noticed that Asami pulled out her note block.

"Well, there are some things that need serious work, including the electric wiring. Parts of the roof are unstable and show signs of water damage, which means that there are leaks somewhere. So a new roof is in order too." Asami started and continued the list of things that needed repairs or replacement. Both Yue and Korra looked impressed.

"Is… there an offer that you'd like to do on this place?" the real estate agent asked slightly unsure.

Asami smiled and nodded. "there is, but it won't be any where -near- the price that you're asking…" she scribbled down a number and handed it to Yue whose eyes nearly popped out of her skull.

"I… well…" she cleared her throat to regain her composure. "I shall give the sellers your offer and I'll contact you once I received word back."

Korra and Asami shook Yue's hand before saying goodbye and went back on their way again. They decided to go out to dinner since they haven't had anything to eat just yet because of their other activities earlier today. They went to Bolin's favorite noodle restaurant. It was open almost every day and you'd get a warm meal for a few Yuans. And more importantly, Naga was allowed inside too.

They settled at a table near a window and after they ordered food and drinks, Korra started to talk first. "So, how much did you eventually think it was worth?"

Asami smiled warmly at her girlfriend, her hands around the warm cup of tea. "A third of what they asked."

Korra blinked. "Holy shit… really? Are… are you sure? I mean…"

She put a gentle hand on Korra's before she continued. "I'm an engineer, a mechanic and can even on occasion, I'm a plumber. But most of all, I'm a business woman. Yes, I'm sure. The building is very old, along with the rest of the house. The roof needs replacement. The wiring needs replacement. The fuse box needs replacement. There's no heating in any of the rooms, nor air conditioning. All those things, they cost quite a lot of money. I'm sure that the owners are aware of that. If they're smart, they will accept the offer."

Korra couldn't help the grin that crawled on her face. "You're so hot when you talk all that businessy stuff… you should do that more often… when we're doing other things."

Asami's eyes shot open and her pale cheeks showed a dark crimson. She immediately turned into a stuttering mess. "K-Korra…! That's not… you shouldn't…! Oh you dork!"

They both started to laugh and Naga barked happily once. Their meal was served and they happily slurped their noodles. Korra picking out the small pieces of vegetables she didn't like and discretely put them in Asami's bowl. They continued to chat while Naga ate a small bowl of doggy food. After they had enough, they paid and went back home. It was already passed eleven o'clock when they finally got home.

They settled Naga on her doggy bed in the living room before they both decided to go to bed as well. After they both changed into their normal sleeping gear, they crawled under the thick covers and pelts. Korra being the big spoon and Asami settling comfortably against her girlfriend. The southerner kissed the engineers neck lovingly and tightened her grip around the former heiress just that little bit more. "I love you…" she whispered and she felt Asami shiver.

"I love you too Korra…" she said and turned around in Korra's arms. She moved both her hands to Korra's face and cupped her cheeks before kissing her lips tenderly. "I don't think I ever thanked you." She said, her voice hardly above a whisper.

"For what?" she asked and pulled the pale beauty flush against her form.

"Everything. For helping me when I was down. When I was cast out. Allowing me to stay in your home." She said with a smile. "You didn't have to do it. you didn't even know me. But I'm grateful that you did…"

Korra couldn't help but smile. "I'm very thankful that I met you. You helped me heal. You accepted me, even when you knew about my past. So in a way, we helped each other." She finished with a kiss on Asami's pink lips. "Soon, we'll start a new chapter. Together." The two women chatted for a short time before sleep finally took them.

A few days passed and they had heard nothing just yet from the real estate agent. Asami was getting nervous. _Did I make a mistake…? Was the offer to low after all? No… no it wasn't. It was a fair offer for the garage. In the state it was in._ She kept telling herself over and over again but she saw Korra's mood change with each passing day.

She didn't became hostile or moody. Instead, she became quiet and more often than not, she found the Southerner sit on the couch. Staring out of the window. Watch the snow fall down on the streets below.

It was four days after they had visited the garage with Yue and they had still not heard anything from her. They just had dinner and after they put everything into the dishwasher, Korra walked back to the usual spot on the couch and settled down on it. Asami took a deep breath and slowly walked over to her lover. She lowered down onto her knees and placed her hands on Korra's who looked at the engineer in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I guess I screwed up." Asami said on a soft tone.

Korra blinked. "What? How so? Why?"

"The garage? It's my fault…-"

Korra cut her off and held her hand up to stop Asami from going further. "No, that's not true. You knew exactly what you did when you made that offer. You gave her a list of things that were legit. Things that needed to be done. It's not your fault." She smiled warmly at the engineer and pulled her back onto her feet and onto her lap. One of Asami's legs on either side of her.

Asami returned the smile with one of her own. Her arms wrapped around Korra's neck when she kissed her lovingly. Hands moved under the hem of her shirt and started to stroke her back. She deepened the kiss, her tongue slowly moved passed tan lips and found Korra's. Asami couldn't suppress a soft moan when she felt fingertips dig into the muscles of her back.

Pale hands moved to Korra's short hair and held firmly onto the brown locks as they continued to kiss. She felt a familiar heat rise up below her waist and she broke the kiss to start again against the soft skin of Korra's neck. "Shall… shall we… mhn…" she wasn't able to finish the sentence properly when Korra's sucked on a particular sensitive spot of her neck. leaving a hickey.

"You were saying…?" she mumbled while purring and her lips locked onto another pale piece of skin, doing the same like before.

"Uhn… K-Korra… unfair…" Asami muttered and squirmed from her girlfriends touch. "B-bedroom…?"

"You're a mind reader… called it." she said but pulled Asami in for another searing kiss. This time, she was taking charge. Her tongue found Asami's and both women moaned sweetly into the mouth of the other. Instead of going to the bedroom however, Korra decided that the couch had to do for now and while her hands never left the engineers back, she turned both of them enough so she could push her girlfriend onto the couch. Herself on top.

Korra had already pulled up Asami's shirt, her lips around a pink nipple and her hand buried between pale thighs. The pale beauty rolled her hips slowly to meet Korra's thrusting fingers. The volume of her voice rose with each thrust. Her back arched each time she rolled her hips. She cupped Korra's face and pulled her up enough to kiss her. Deep and passionate. She eventually broke the kiss again and pushed her head against the armrest of the couch. "Ah… _ahhhh…_ Korra…"

In the middle of it all, they heard Korra's phone go off. Korra stopped her movements for a moment which caused Asami to whine in disagreement. "D-don't stop…! I was… I was so close…" she complained. Korra grinned and continued right where she left off. Pushing her two fingers in as deeply as possible and felt Asami's walls clench around them.

The former heiress arched her back and cried out Korra's name in ecstasy. Relishing in the blissful feeling that Korra was giving her while the phone kept buzzing. It stopped after a few seconds and several seconds later, Asami's released washed over her. Korra laid on top of her and kissed the pale skin of her neck lovingly. Milking Asami's orgasm with a few more thrusts before she pulled her fingers out and sucked them off right in front of her lover. "Well miss Sato… you still taste as sweet as ever…"

Asami was still panting and rolled her eyes. Pulling in Korra for a swift kiss. She took a deep breath afterwards to try and steady out her breathing. "Mhn… my turn now…" she said and was ready to switch places when Korra's phone went off again.

"Hold that thought." Korra said and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She sat up straight with her back against the backrest of the couch when she put the small device against her ear. "Hello, this is Korra."

Asami smirked playfully and straddled Korra's lap. Her naked breasts in full view of the Southerner, who's face showed a slight pink. "Y-yes… I'm… breasts… I mean Korra! I'm Korra! Yes…"

Pale hands moved over pale breasts and Asami winked at her girlfriend before she leaned closer. Her lips found Korra's free earlobe and she felt her shiver. "Y-yes… w-we paid a visiiiiit… to the place y-yesss…"

Suddenly, Asami felt Korra stiffen and pulled back quickly. The pink on her cheeks had been replaced with a pale color and the engineer felt panic rise up in her stomach. Her eyes full of worry when she saw Korra nod occasionally and mumble an answer to the person on the other side of the phone. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Korra hung up and turned her gaze to a worried Asami. She had covered up her breasts already and had moved from Korra's lap, to the spot next her on the couch.

"Who… who was it…? What did they want?"

"I… we… they… it's…"

The vixen cupped Korra's face and kissed her forehead lovingly. "Baby, take a deep breath."

Korra did as she was told and the color returned to her cheeks. "They… they accepted…!"


	20. Sorry

To my darling readers and followers. I have some sad news.

Last Sunday, I got a call from the home front in the Netherlands and they told me, that our family dog Tosca, 8 years of age, will be humanly euthanized. And no, not because we're tired of her, but because she's sick.

I haven't been living home for several years, but when I heard this news, it knocked the wind right outta me. I pretty much cried all night, except for the three hours of sleep I managed to get.

The day afterwards, Monday, I heard that my grandfather was taken to the hospital. He needs to get hooked up on a dialyse machine to have his blood cleaned and to drain the fluids from his body due to his kidney's. They work for less then 10% but due to a fever, he couldn't get the dialyse he needs. His lungs were slowly filling up with fluids and because he has a fever, he can't get hooked up to the machine that he needs to keep him alive.

I tell you all this because I want you to know what's happening, and why there are no updates. Needless to say, I am having some serious writers block at the moment. And I have no idea when it will go away, if it will go away at all.

I'm sorry, but atm, my head is filled with bad and dark thoughts and I can't seem to focus on anything. Even at work people notice that something's up. I hope that all will be okay, even though I don't know how or when that will be...


End file.
